Una Esperanza SyD Terminada
by Adileyne
Summary: Darién y serena, tienen un feliz matrimonio, pero siempre hay alguien que les hace ver que su matrimonio no es tan feliz, la suegra de esta exije un nieto. Ya que su hijo tiene 7 años casado y aun no es padre. Logrando un gran estrés a los esposos y una nuera que aun no está preparada para ser madre
1. Chapter 1

Serena levantándose

- Buenos días mi amor

- Buenos días hermosa.- Darién dándole un beso en los labios

Serena sentándose en la silla

- ¿Y qué vas hacer hoy?

- Tengo una junta importante y también ver unos papeles ¿y tú?

- Yo tengo que ver unos pacientes ya sabes la psicología al poder

- Mi amor por favor, llegas temprano para que vayamos a una cena

- Mmm amor, sabes que no me gustan esas cosas

- Pero amor eres mi esposa, tienes que acompañarme

- Lo sé, hay algunas veces que no necesito ir

- Serena eres muy importante para mí

- Hare todo lo posible

- Te amo.- dándole un beso

Serena sonriendo

- Yo también

- Señor lo llaman.- sirvienta

- Gracias molly.- agarrando el teléfono

- Molly me puedes traer el desayuno.- pidió serena

- Sí señora

Darién hablando por teléfono

- Ok allí estaré.- cortando

- ¿Quién era?

- Era mi madre que vendrá vernos

- ¿Qué? Ya sabes si comienza con lo mismo, no me voy a contener.- advierte

- Sere mi madre tiene razón, tenemos de casados 7 años y todavía no tenemos hijos

- Darién yo me case contigo a los 16 años y tú tenía solo 20 años, en ese entonces, yo no tengo la culpa que seas mayor que yo

- Ok amor siempre, tenemos que discutir este tema

- Te lo repito Darién todavía no, apenas tengo 2 años trabajando y creo que no tenemos tiempo para eso

- Pienso lo contrario

- Darién no me amargues el día

- Ok ok.- levantándose de la silla y yéndose para su habitación

- Tome señora

- Gracias molly.- comenzando a comer

- De nada

Serena término de comer, se dio un baño. Se fue a trabajar al llegar se consigue con su colega Rey Hino

- Hola amiga.- rey

- Hola.- sonriéndole

- ¿Vas para fiesta, que va a organizar mi marido?

- Si voy ya sabes, sí no voy Darién me mata.- riéndose

- ¿Y todavía anda con la idea del bebé?

- Si todavía, no deja de hablar del tema

- Woo está empeñado

- Si, en eso si esta necio, pero no me entiende

- Yo creo que en esto, si tiene razón ya son 7 años de casados

- Si lo sé, pero no me siento preparada

- Yo todavía no se de eso, pero si quiero tener un bebé

En eso llega amy

- Hola

- Hola.- serena quitándole la pequeña que tenía en sus brazos - hola amu

- Hola.- la pequeña

- Estás enorme he

- Sí, tengo 3 años

- Wow.- sonriéndole

- Me la tuve que traer, ya sabes Richard está de viaje

- Pobre de ti

- Sere vamos a comprar comida.- pidió la niña

- Claro vamos

Serena y amu se fueron

- Serena tiene miedo a algo, porque los niños le gustan.- comenta rey

- Tienes razón.- amy

- Vamos a comer

- Sí

En el Bufe Chiba

- Gracias por todo papá.- Darién

- Tú madre me dijo, que iría para su casa esta semana.- Endimión

- Sí, lo sé serena está molesta

- Pobre de mí yerna

- Yo apoyo a mi madre

- No Darién, tú madre quiere que serena haga lo que ella quiera y no es así, sí serena no se siente capacitada para ser madre. Déjala tranquila

- Papá, creo que tienes razón

- Claro que sí, hijo

- Sí vamos a comer algo

Endimión y Darién fueron a comer

En empresa

- Wow amu comes demasiado.- serena asombrada

- Sí.- niña orgullosa

- Serena cada día me asombra más, que a tu edad hallas casado tan joven y con un hombre muy rico.- colega

Serena sonriendo

- Te cuento como nos conocimos

- Sí, cuéntanos.- amy entusiasmada

Años atrás

Serena venia corriendo y choca con Darién

- Perdón

- Ten más cuidado.- tosco

- Lo siento.- levantándose

Darién mirándola fijamente

- Perdón por ser tan grosero, soy Darién chiba

- Yo serena Tsukino.- sonriéndole

- ¿Quieres comer algo? – invitándola

- No gracias

- Para que nos conozcamos más

- Bueno pero yo digo en donde

- Ok

Serena lo llevo para la cafetería de Andrew

- ¿Conoces a Andreu? – le pregunto incrédulo

- Sí, es novio de mi amiga lita

Darién asombrado

- ¿Lita es tu amiga?

- Sí.- entrando

- Hola Andrew.- este

- Andrew ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto ella

- Bien

- Danos 2 malteadas.- pidió Darién

- Ok

Darién y serena se sentaron hablar

- ¿Y estudias? – le pregunto él

- Sí, voy en 3 de segundaria

- Que bien

- ¿Y tu estudias? – le pregunto ella

- Sí estoy estudiando abogacía

- Woo, que bien.- sonriendo

- ¿Y tienes hermanos?

- Un hermanito se llama sammy

- Yo tengo una hermana de tú misma edad, se llama mina

- Qué bien

Actualidad

- Nos quedamos hablando mucho tiempo hasta que luego nos hicimos novios.- ella feliz

- ¿Pero tus padres no se opusieron? – le pregunto rey curiosa

- Sí, mi papá decía que era un viejo para mí, Darién y yo luchamos por nuestro amor hasta que nos casamos

- Pero a pesar que se casaron jóvenes, todavía no han formado su familia.- comenta amy

- Es lo único que nos falta

En eso llega alguien

- Cuñada

- Hola mina.- saludándola

- Hola vine corriendo, para darte una invitación.- ella sonriendo y sentándose

- De tu boda con yaten.- su cuñada

- Sí, por fin seré la esposa de yaten kou.- ilusionada

- Jajaja todas casadas.- rey

Lita llegando

- No todas, todavía falta mina

- Es verdad ¿y para cuando nace? – serena

Lita tocándose en vientre

- Para diciembre

- Todavía falta

- Sí.- rey

- Vámonos amu.- amy

- Adiós

- Adiós.- serena despidiéndose

- ¿Y para cuando cuñadita un sobrinito? – le pregunto ansiosa

- Todavía no.- serena

- Hazme tía por favor

- Dame tiempo

- Ok cuñadita

- Vamos mina.- lita

- Vámonos

Mina y lita se fueron, mientras serena se fue para su consultorio

- Buenos días.- serena entrando

- Hola doctora

- Hola hotaru ¿Cómo estás?

- Mal es que mis padres siguen igual, discutiendo

- Pero no le has preguntado ¿Por qué pelean?

- Sí, pero no me dicen nada

- Hotaru te gustaría ir conmigo al cine.- para animarla un poco

- Sí

- Agarra tus cosas y nos vamos

- Sí, vámonos.- emocionada

Serena y hotaru se fueron para el cine, allí se la pasaron súper bien, serena algunas ocasiones se la lleva para que se distrajera, así pasaron las horas. Hasta que se hizo de noche

- Hola mi amor.- Darién

- Hola mi vida.- serena

- ¿Estás lista para salir?

- Déjame bañarme

- Ok

- Vamos a bañarnos juntos

- Ok

Luego de un buen baño, se fueron para la fiesta al llegar se consiguieron a sus padres allí

- Hola hijo.- diana saludando a Darién

- Hola madre

- ¿Cómo estás? Serena

- Bien

- Hola yerna querida

- Hola señor Endimión

- Pero mi yerna te ve hermosa

- Gracias

- Hija estás hermosa.- ikuko

- Pero bueno que pasa, ¿Qué quieren? – serena impaciente

Ikuko y diana

- ¡Un nieto!

- No comiencen por favor

- Ok.- ikuko decepcionada

Mina con yaten

- Hola

- Hola cuñado.- yaten

- Hola ¿Cómo están? – Darién

- Muy bien.- yaten

- Me alegro

- Cuñada vámonos.- mina

- Ok, vamos

Serena y mina se fueron

- Serena está muy hermosa.- ikuko

- Sí, bailamos.- invito su esposo

- Sí, vamos

- Hijo que esperas para embarazar a serena.- diana seria

- Mamá es una decisión de los 2

- Es verdad mi amor, además nuestro hijo tiene toda la razón.- esposo

- Está bien.- triste

En otro lado

Serena tomando un poco de vino

- Creo que estoy cansada

- Me imagino te vi que te fuiste con hotaru.- mina

- Sí, pobre chica. Sus padres no le hacen caso

- Serena ayúdala

- Eso lo que estoy haciendo

- Setsuna y tomoe están teniendo una separación muy dura

- Sí, lo sé mina

- Vamos a buscar a nuestros galanes y a bailar

- Vamos

Mina y serena buscaron a sus parejas, comenzaron a bailar hasta que se cansaron, la noche paso rápida Darién y serena se fueron para su casa

- Bailamos como locos.- este

- Sí, me voy a dar un buen baño

- Vamos mi amor

Serena y Darién se metieron en la tina

- Que rico.- él

- Sí

Darién pegándose más a serena

- Sí, hacemos algo mejor que bañarnos

Serena sonriendo

- Eres un picaron

- Sabes que me vuelves loco

Serena acercándose a sus labios

- Lo sé mi amor.- dándole un beso muy apasionado, mientras se besaban Darién están tocando todo el cuerpo, serena puso sus piernas por la cintura de Darién para estar más cómoda

- Me vuelves loco

- Lo sé.- volviéndolo a besar

Darién la besaba con mucha pasión y deseo de besos y muchas caricias y hicieron el amor, después se dieron un baño. Se acostaron a dormir

En casa Chiba

- Esa niña no quiere a mi hijo.- diana furiosa

- Otra vez con el mismo tema.- este cansado

- Ya tienen 7 años, los cumplieron el 1 de febrero

- Sí lo sé amor, no podemos obligar a ellos 2

- Esa niñita me cae mal

- Mi amor duerme

- Tengo una buena idea

- Diana no te metas en sus cosas.- molesto

- Duerme.- le ordeno

- Está loca

En casa Tsukino

- Kenji ¿Por qué serena no quiere tener un bebé?

- Mi amor déjala quieta, y duerme.- agotado

- Ok

Las horas pasaron ya había amanecido

Serena despertando

- Mmm qué hora es

Darién dándole un beso

- Buenos días mi amor

- Buenos días mi vida

-¿Vamos a desayunar?

- Me parece una buena idea tengo un hambre

- Hoy tienes el día libre.- le pregunto

- Sí lo tengo pero…. Quede con ir con rey a ver al médico de ella

- Ok.- dándole un beso

- Pero…. Todavía no me voy.- colocándose encima de él - sí haces cosas más provechosas

Darién sonriendo

- Mi amor, todo lo que digas soy todo tuyo

- Así me gusta.- besándolo

En casa Kou

- Vamos seiya acompáñame.- yaten

- Ok sí eres necio

- Que bien.- sonriendo

En casa Kurada Hino

- Bueno mi amor tengo que irme.- rey

- Ok te espero en el restaurante de siempre.- Nicolás

- Ok.- dándole un beso

- Adiós te amo

- Yo también.- se fue

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Te amo.- este

Serena levantándose

- Sí, tengo que irme

- Ok nos vemos en la tarde

- Ok.- se fue a dar un baño, luego se vistió y salió a desayunar

- Mi amor te vez hermosa

- Gracias mi amor

- Tome señora.- molly

- Gracias

- De nada compromiso

- Esta divina, me provoca hacerte lo que hicimos hace unas horas

Serena roja

- Deja

- Te amo mi bomboncito

- Yo también mi vida

- Te dejo.- dándole un beso en los labios

En eso se abrió la puerta

- Hola.- su suegra

- Dios apiádate de mí.- serena suplica

Darién asombrado

- Mamá ¿y eso que haces por aquí? – asombrado

- Me voy a quedar 2 semanas con ustedes

Darién y serena

- ¿¡Que!?

- Mamá es mucho tiempo

- No me van a sentir.- ella

- Eso es imposible.- serena con amargura

- Niña te tendrás que aguantar

- Adiós mi amor.- ella yéndose

- Mamá no provoques a serena por favor

- Lo intentare

Serena se fue para la clínica

- Rey

- Vamos.- entrando

- Hola soy el doctor taiki

- Venimos a chequearnos.- rey sonriente

- Venimos.- serena molesta

- Sí es que mi amiga es muy penosa

- Oye.- furiosa

- No hay problema con eso.- este

- Rey te mato

- Doctor mi amiga quiere saber cómo quedar embarazada lo más pronto posible

- ¡Rey! ¿Qué te pasa? - Molesta

- No se peleen ¿dígame nombre y edad?

- Serena de chiba tengo 23 años

- Ok ¿desde cuándo toma pastillas anticonceptivos?

- Desde los 16 años

Taiki asombrado

- Tanto

- Sí ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

- Sí tiene algo de malo, puede que usted nunca pueda quedar embarazada, ahora las pastillas son tan fuertes, algunos casos hay mujeres que nunca logren ser madres por tantos años de consumo

Serena estaba asombrada

- Doctor pero eso, no le puede pasar a todas.- rey preocupada por su amiga

- Sí deja las pastillas en 3 meses no queda embarazada, hay que hacerle un lavado para que la matriz este limpia y así quede embarazada

- Pero….- serena

- Vamos a darte 3 meses

- Es que no estoy preparada para un bebé

- Sigue tomando pastillas y cuando en verdad, quieras tener un bebé no podrás.- golpeándola con la realidad

- Hazle caso.- su amiga

- Está bien.- no muy segura

- Yo vengo planificar a mi bebé

- Es fácil que mes quieres que nazca y lo tendrás.- este

- En abril

- En agosto tienes que comenzar

- Ok seria ya

- Sí

- Doctor, paro las pastillas en enero.- serena

- Serena es tu decisión

- Ok hare lo que usted me diga

- Así se habla, ya 7 años sin bebés es mucho.- rey

- Ok.- sonriendo

- Rey te espero para el mes que viene, y tú serena en 3 meses

- Está bien, vamos rey

Rey y serena se fueron para la empresa, al llegar serena comenzó a tender sus pacientes mientras rey le comento todo amy

- Lo sabia serena se cuida demasiado además, no le va a salir tan fácil tener un bebé.- amy

- También pienso lo mismo

- Ojala que quede embarazada

- Ojala

Las horas pasaron serena se fue para su casa, al entrar ahí estaba diana esperándola

- Te estaba esperando

- ¿Para qué? – le pregunto su yerna

- Para hablar seriamente contigo

- ¿De qué?

- Porque no quieres darle un hijo a Darién

- Todavía no

- Tienen 7 años casados que esperas

- No es su problema

- Claro que sí

Serena alzando la voz

- No quiero no quiero, nadie lo puede entender por Dios no estoy preparada para ese gran paso, no se meta vieja metiche.- alterada

- Majadera.- le iba a meter una cachetada pero este iba entrando y la detuvo

- Basta mamá, creo que ya es suficiente

Serena llorando

- La odio.- se fue corriendo

- Mamá estás yendo muy lejos

- Esa niña no te quiere hijo

- Mamá por favor vete para la casa, no molestes

- Hijo

- Vete.- yéndose para la habitación de él, entrando - serena

- Vete.- llorando

- Perdónala

- Tu mamá es una metida

- Lo sé mi amor

- Darién entiéndeme

- Te entiendo mi amor, tranquila

- Te amo.- abrazándolo

- Yo también, esperare el tiempo que sea necesario

- Gracias

- De nada mi amor

- Me voy a dar un baño

- Ve

Serena se dio un baño se acostó a dormir, mientras Darién le cuidaba el sueño.

Los meses pasaron ya habían pasado 3 meses

- Vamos Darién.- su esposa

- Ok ok.- sonriendo

- Ya es tarde vamos a llegar al baby de lita

- Pero sí, es de pura mujeres

- Es que lita y Andrew están haciendo un baby para todos

- Ok

- Vámonos.- jalándolo

- Ok.- sonriendo

Darién y serena se fueron, para la casa Furuhata Kino, al llegar se consiguieron a todos allí

- Por fin vinieron.- lita

- Toma.- serena dándole el regalo

- Gracias

- Vámonos Darién, que van a comenzar con sus ideas de mujeres.- Andrew

- Vámonos

- Vamos a ver los regalos para ese campeón.- rey

- Si ya tengo el nombre perfecto para el.- lita

- ¿Cuál? – le pregunto serena

- Lucas.

- Está muy lindo

- Espero que el mío sea niña.- rey

- Ojala.- serena

- Yo todavía no me animo.- mina

- Mina, sí tienes poco tiempo que te casaste.- cuñada

- Sí pero no me voy a tardar mucho

- Dale mina, a ver a tu madre que le quita lo necia.- ella

- Ok jajaja

- Cuñada los regalos para mi sobrino están espectaculares.- unazuki

- Lo mejor para Lucas.- feliz

- Así se habla.- serena

- Lita pégale la barriga a ver si queda embarazada.- mina bromeando

- Dejen

- Hola.- llegando con amu y Richard

- Las dejo.- este yéndose para que los demás

- Tía serena

Serena cargándola

- Estás hermosa

- Tu también

- ¿Te hiciste la prueba? – le pregunto

- Sí nada que salgo, ya tengo cita para hacerme un lavado

- ¿Pero quieres tener un bebé? – le pregunto lita

- Ya quiero uno, se me está antojando

Todos se echaron a reír

En donde estaban los hombres

- Espero, este año tenga un bebé.- Darién

- Vas a ver que sí.- Richard

- El mío nace para abril.- Nicolás

- El 10 de diciembre nace.- Andrew ilusionado

- Solo quedan días.- Darién

- Sí, estoy emocionado porque es un niño

- Ojala que mi primer hijo es un niño.- su amigo

- Yo también.- Nicolás

- Sí.- Darién sonriendo

La tarde paso, rápida todos ayudaron a lita, abrir los regalos ya que eran muchos, luego cenaron y se fueron para sus casas

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Mi amor nos la pasamos bien.- él

- Sí lita se ve hermosa

- Tu también, debes verte hermosa embarazada

Serena sonriendo

- Hay que ver

- ¿Cuándo me dirás que ya estas lista?

- Mi amor tranquilo en cualquier comento te digo

- Ojala que sea pronto.- dándole un beso

Serena solo sonrió

- Nos damos un baño, juntos.- invitándola

- Claro que sí.- ella sonriendo

Darién y serena se dieron un baño se acostaron a dormir.

Las horas pasaron

- Mi amor despierta

- No quiero me siento mal.- ella

Darién tocándole la frente

- Mi amor tienes fiebre

- Me siento fatal

- Voy a traer una medicina

- Ok

Darién fue para la cocina allí busco el medicamento y volvió para la habitación

- Mi amor toma

Serena levantándose un poco

- Ok

Darién la ayuda a tomarse la medicina

- Listo

- Ojala que me mejore

- Me quedo contigo

- ¿Y el trabajo?

- Por un día que no vaya nadie se va a morir

- Gracias amor

Darién acostándose alado de ella

- Vamos a descansar hoy

- Ok.- quedándose de nuevo dormida

Las horas pasaron

En eso suena el teléfono

- Buenos días casa de la familia Chiba Tsukino.- sirvienta

- ¿Se encuentra Darién?

- Sí, pero horita está dormido

- A esta hora.- asombrada

- Sí, señora diana lo que pasa, es que la señora serena amaneció con fiebre

- Ok gracias.- cortando

En la habitación de serena y Darién

Darién tocando a serena

- Todavía sigue con fiebre, tendré que llevarla al medico

Serena despertando

- Hola

- ¿Cómo te ha sentido?

- Mal

- Es mejor nos vayamos, para el hospital te veo mal

- Ok

- Déjame vestirte

Serena asintió


	2. Embarazo

Darién la vistió y luego se dio un baño, se fueron para la clínica al entrar se consiguieron a amy

- Hola ¿y ese milagro?

- Me siento mal

- Para mi tiene un resfriado.- este

- Vamos para mi consultorio

- Ok.- ayudando a serena

Serena y Darién entraron al consultorio amy la reviso

- Es un resfriado, tenemos que eliminarlo

- Ok.- ella

- Te pondré una inyección en la vena

Serena asustada

- No quiero

- Tranquila mi amor

- Sí tranquila.- poniéndole la inyección con cuidado

Serena metió su cabeza en el pecho de Darién

- Duele

- Tranquila.- él

- Ok.- respirando

- Ya.- amy

- Que bien.- ella suspirando

- Amy con esa inyección se le pasara.- le pregunto este

- Sí

- Me quiero ir a la casa

- Espera 20 minutos.- le recomendó la amiga

- Ok esperaremos.- Darién

- Ok ¿quieren un juego? – le pregunto amy

- Si de melón.- ella

- Ok

- Ojala que se me pase el malestar

- Vamos para afuera

- Sí

En casa Chiba

- Lo único que faltaba, que esa niña sea una enfermiza.- diana

- Otra vez hablando estupideces mujer.- su esposo

- Llame para la casa de mi hijo, y me dijo la sirvienta que serena se puso mal

- Que tiene eso de malo, tiene derecho a enfermarse

- Urg a veces, no te entiendo

- Diana ya te estás poniendo pesada

- Adiós.- yéndose

- Dios está mujer se va a volver loca

En casa Kou Chiba

- Yaten he pensado, que tengamos un bebé

- Amor no creo que sea el momento, además apenas tenemos poco tiempo de casados

- Creo que tienes razón

- Vamos a almorzar

- Sí, vamos.- sonriendo

En la clínica

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? –e pregunto amy

- Sí

- Darién te la puedes llevar

- Con gusto.- sonriendo

- Vamos amor, gracias por todo amy

- De nada.- sonriendo

Darién Se llevo a serena para su casa, al llegar le dio un baño se acostó la acostó a dormir, bajo las escaleras

- Molly

- Diga señor

- Necesito que estés pendiente de sere está dormida, voy a salir un momento

- Sí señor

- Gracias.- yéndose

En el bufe

- Creo que ya terminamos.- Andrew

- Sí

- Qué raro que Darién no ha venido.- este

- Será que amaneció enfermo

- Puede ser

Darién entrando

- Hola

- Hola amigo

- Hola perdón por la demora

- ¿Y qué paso?

- Sere amaneció enferma

- ¿Y cómo está?

- Mejor, la deje dormida

- Me alegro mucho

- Gracias amigo

- Mejor vete para tu casa, nos quedamos aquí.- compañero

- Ok se los agradezco, me llevare un poco de trabajo, para que no estén tan ocupados

- Ok, me parece bien.- Andrew

- Voy a recoger algunos papeles

- Te ayudo.- su compañero

- Gracias Alan

- Los dejo, voy a buscar café.- Andrew

- Ok.- Alan

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Creo que la señora dormirá bastante.- molly

En eso suena el timbre

Molly abriendo

- Señora diana

- Hola ¿está sere?

- Está dormida

- Esperare que despierte

- Ok señora

En la habitación

Serena moviéndose

- Mmm tengo que levantarme, no me siento bien

En la sala

- Me puedes traer un poco de agua.- diana

- Sí.- molly alejándose

En la habitación

Serena se levanto con cuidado, pero se sentía mareada

- Dios mío que no me vaya a desmallar aquí.- abriendo la puerta con cuidado y bajando las escaleras

Diana mirando para las escaleras

- Ahí viene, pero que le pasa.- yendo para las escaleras

- Me siento fatal.- susurró

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto diana notándola palidez

- Hola

Diana agarrándola del brazo

- Ven niña, baja con cuidado

Serena bajo con cuidado

- Gracias

Diana sentándola

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Me siento mal.- mareada

- Molly.- llamándola

- ¿Dígame?

- Tráeme alcohol y agua rápido

- Sí.- yéndose

Diana tocándola

- Dios mío, estás caliente

- Amy me puso una inyección

- Tienes que darte un baño

- No tengo fuerzas

- Vamos yo te ayudo

En eso se abrió la puerta

- Mamá

- Ven ayudar a serena se siente mal

Darién asustado

- ¿Qué pasa mi amor?

- Me siento mal

Darién tocándola

- La fiebre volvió

- Me ayudas a bañarme.- le pregunto ella

- Claro, vamos.- este

- Voy a decirle a molly que, le haga una sopa

- Gracias mamá.- cargando a serena

Darién llevo a serena a la habitación y preparo el baño, serena estuvo casi 30 minutos para que se le bajara la fiebre, mientras diana estaba ayudando a molly hacer la sopa

- Señora nunca pensé que supiera cocinar

- Niña una mujer, tiene que saber cocinar sea pobre o rica

- Ok

- Creo que pronto estará lista, has un vaso de jugo de mora para las defensas

- Sí

- Voy a ver como sigue serena

- Ok señora

Diana subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación

- Darién

- Mamá

- ¿Cómo sigue?

- Mejor, se está vistiendo

Serena saliendo

- Ya

Diana tocándola

- Ya no tienes fiebre, te hice una sopa y un jugo

- Gracias mami.- ella

- Anda acuéstate.- suegra

Serena se acostó

- Horita vengo.- él saliendo de la habitación

- Hija estás pálida

- Es que no he, comido nada

- Hija debes comer

- Tenías tiempo, que no me tratabas así

Diana apenada

- Sabes que estoy molesta, porque no me quieres hacer abuela

- Mami sabes que, todavía no. Espero pronto darte la noticia

- Eso espero mi niña

- Consiénteme así, cuando venias los fines de semana enseñarme a cocinar.- recordando buenos momentos con ella

- Jajaja claro que sí.- cariñosamente

En la cocina

- Molly todo listo

- Sí señor

- Dámelo

- Sí.- dándole la bandeja

Darién le llevo la comida a serena

- Abran.- pequeño grito

Diana abriendo

- Pasa

- Tengo hambre

- Darién ayúdala, mientras voy hacer unas diligencias.- diana

- Gracias por todo, mami

- De nada.- se fue

- Parece un sueño único.- sin poderlo creer

- Darién sabes muy bien que tu madre y yo nos llevamos bien, pero cuando cumplimos 5 años de casados comenzó con la idea del nieto

- Lo sé amor

- Los días fueron pasando y mejore mucho con ayuda de mi suegra y Darién, el 5 de diciembre nació Lucas Andrés Furuhata Kino un bebé hermoso igualito a su padre, los primeros meses Lucas no salía de la casa, ya que lita solo me lo dejaba a mí, aun que no puedo decir que Lucas era algo llorón pero enamoraba a quien sea, el 16 de abril nació Nicky Rafael Kurada Hino un bebé hermoso igualito a su padre no se que les paso a las chicas que no hicieron nada, hace unos meses hable con Darién y le conto del tratamiento la verdad lo tomo bien ahora estamos intentado todos los días, los meses siempre baja mi periodo y no sé porque no quedo sí ya me limpiaron, y nada pues dejamos que las cosas se den solas. Ya Darién y yo tenemos 8 años de casados, han pasado 1 año desde que me enferme

- Mi amor, ya estás lista.- Darién

- Sí amor

- Vamos a llegar tarde, para el cumpleaños de Lucas

- Sí, está enorme nuestro ahijado

- Apúrense.- mina

- Deja necia

- Vamos acuérdense que yaten, no puede ir con nosotros

- Sí, vámonos.- serena

La familia Chiba Tsukino, se fueron para el cumpleaños de Lucas

- Ya llegamos.- serena

- Por fin.- lita sonriendo

- Aquí trajimos tu regalo.- serena acercándose a Lucas

- Glacias

- De nada

- Que bueno verlos.- Andrew

- Por fin llegaron.- rey

- Sí.- quitándole a nicky

- Está necio.- se queja su amiga

- Déjamelo a mí

- Wow Andrew, por fin ya Lucas tiene el año.- Darién

- Los primeros meses son de locura

- Me imagino, sabes un primo mío tuvo gemelos y dice que es lo peor que te puede pasar

- Uy no yo, me quedo con Lucas

- Yo quiero ser papá ya

- Todo tiene su tiempo

- Es verdad

- Vamos a comer

- Vamos compadre.- Darién sonriente

En otro lado

- Yo ando buscando quedar embarazada y nada.- mina desilusionada

- Bueno Andreu y yo tenemos 5 años de casados y estuve cómo 2 años intentado hasta que quede

- En lo personal yo solo me cuide un año y quede embarazada rápido.- rey

- Pues, mi caso no quede embarazada el mismo día que me case.- amy

- Que suerte.- serena riéndose

- Vamos a ver, cuando serena y mina.- rey

- Por mi espérenlo, pero por serena nunca se sabe.- mina

- Es verdad.- cuñada

Darién llegando

- Mi amor, vamos a bailar

- Sí, vamos

Darién y serena se fueron para la pista

- A veces no entiendo a serena.- comenta mina

- Hay que dejarla quieta solo tiene 24 años, tú hermano no le ha importado.- lita

- Sí lita tiene razón.- rey

- Además las cosas ah mejorado desde que serena y diana son como antes.- amy

- Eso sí.- mina

En la pista

- Mi amor, estaba pensando si nos vamos para Londres a pasar la navidad allá.- Darién

- Me parece una estupenda idea

- Además, ya que estamos de vacaciones no nos caería nada mal

- Estoy de acuerdo amor

- Trato hecho

Las horas pasaron y todos se la pasaron muy bien, luego de eso Darién y serena se fueron para su casa y con sumieron su amor como todos los días.

Los días pasaron

- Vamos a Londres.- ella emocionada

- Sí, mi amor lejos de todos

- Sí, jajaja.- contenta

- Vámonos

Serena y Darién se fueron en su avión privado

En casa Chiba

- Amor todo listo.- diana

- Estoy en eso.- Endimión tratado de terminar lo suyo

- Yo termine.- mina feliz

- Yo también.- yerno

- Gracias por la ayuda.- ella agradecida

Mina y yaten

- De nada

- Vamos a terminar de acomodar el árbol.- este

- ¡Sí! – su hija emocionada

- Yo te ayudo amor.- yaten

En los Londres

- Me encanta la casita, que tenemos aquí.- serena feliz

- Lo sé mi amor, venimos para acá cuando cumplimos 2 años de casados y luego 6

- Sí, aquí pasamos los mejores momentos juntos

- Y lo que falta

- Te amo mi amor

- Yo también vamos a desempacar, las cosas para que paseemos

- Ok, vamos

Darién y serena acomodaron las cosas y se fueron a pasear

En Japón

- Llamo y nada.- ikuko preocupada

- Será que salieron.- su esposo

- Mamá, déjalos a lo mejor están haciendo el sobrinito

- Sammy por Dios.- alarmada

- Amor déjalos tranquilos

- Ok

En casa Kurada Hino

- Nicolás, vamos a llevarnos a nicky para la casa de tus padres

- Ok, me parece buena idea

- Vámonos bebé

En Londres

Darién agarrándole la mano a serena

- Parecemos recién casados

- Sí

- Vamos a comer helado

- Sí, vamos

Darién compro 2 helados de chocolate con mantecado para serena y mami con leche para el

Serena comenzando a comer

- Está delicioso

- Sí.- pagándole al joven

- Amor, vamos para la fuente

- Vamos.- yéndose con ella

Las horas pasaron y serena y Darién se la estaban pasando de lo mejor parecían novios en vez de esposos, estaban en su mejor momento

En Londres mientras que su familia estaban preocupados, porque no han sabido nada de ellos. Los días pasaron la navidad había acabado Darién y serena se la pasaron súper, todavía no tenían ganas de volver algo que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo a serena

- ¿Todavía no quieres volver? – le pregunto su esposo

- No quiero.- abrazándolo

- Ya tenemos 1 mes aquí

- Me encantaría vivir aquí.- sonriéndole

- Mi amor, tenemos muestra casita allá, aquí mínimo nos quedamos 2 semanas pero nos hemos pasado

- Sí, lo sé, me encanta este lugar

- Mi amor vamos a comer algo

- Sí, vamos.- levantándose de la cama, pero en eso sintió un mareo

Darién preocupado

- ¿Estás bien?

- Creo que sí

- Vamos para él, medico

- No creo, ya se me paso

- No me voy a quedar quieto, vamos

- Ok vas a ver que no tengo nada malo

- Vamos.- llevándola

- Vamos necio

- Necio, no mi amor vamos.- llevándola

- Ok

Darién la llevo para una clínica cercana allí le sacaron la sangre y le hicieron otras pruebas

Serena a recostada en el hombro de Darién

- Vámonos no me gustan los hospitales

- Lo sé, horita hiciste un berrinche por sacarte la sangre

- No tengo la culpa que le tenga tanto miedo

- Horita deben de venir los exámenes

- Ok

- ¿Estás nerviosa?

- No ¿Por qué?

- Yo pensaba

- Los resultados de Serena de Chiba

- Soy yo

- Ábrelos

- Déjame.- abriéndolos con cuidado

- Déjame a mí

- No.- terminando de abrirlos

- Dime que dicen

- Pues que estoy bien pero.- mirando a más abajo prueba de embarazo positivo

- Dime ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que, mira lo que dice abajo.- incrédula

Darién mirando los resultados

- Vamos a hacer papás.- sonriendo

- Sí

Darién abrazándola con fuerza y dándole vueltas

- Te amo

- Darién, bájame estamos en un hospital

- Mi amor ¿Cuántos meses tendrás?

- Ni idea

- Vamos hacerte un eco grama

- Sí

Darién pregunto y una enfermera le dijo, llegaron

- Buenos días

- Buenos días

- Mi esposa quiere hacerse un eco grama

- Ok pasen soy Michiru Kaioh

- Soy Darién chiba, ella mi esposa serena de chiba

- Pasa y cámbiate en el baño

- Ok.- entrando

- Apenas no enteramos.- él

- Ok nombre y ¿edad?

- Serena Tsukino de Chiba y tiene 24 años

- ¿Cuánto tiempo intentando?

- Casi un 1 y medio

- Ok

En eso sale serena

- Acuéstate

Serena se acostó

Michiru aplicándole el gel

- Es su primer embarazo

- Sí

Michiru frotando

- Aquí está el bebé

Serena y Darién emocionados

- Es tan pequeñito.- serena

- Pero hay un problema

Darién y serena

- ¿Cuál? - Asustados

- Hay un pequeño desprendimiento es necesario, que estés en reposo por lo mínimo hasta que tengas 5 meses

- Dios mío.- asustada

- Ok doctora hare lo que sea necesario, para cuidar a mi esposa y al bebé

- Nada de viajes solo ir al baño y estar acostada todo el día, el mes que viene puedes venir para ver cómo está el bebé

- Ok gracias

- Serena te espero el mes que viene

- Ok.- sonriendo

- Ok gracias doctora nos vemos el mes que viene.- él

- Sí

- Me voy a cambiar.- ella levantándose

- Ok amor

Serena se fue

- ¿Me imagino que tienen muy pocos años de casados?

- No tenemos casi 9 años lo que pasa, que el 1 de febrero los cumplimos

- Wow mi esposo y yo tenemos apenas 3 años, estamos buscando a nuestro primer bebé.- ella sonriendo

- Espero que sea pronto

- Eso espero

Serena saliendo

- Vámonos

- Sí, vamos

Serena y Darién se fueron para su casa, al llegar serena se acostó a dormir, mientras Darién estaba llamando a Japón

- Bueno.- diana

- Mamá ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto este

- Muy bien, pero preocupados por ustedes

- Es que estamos en Londres, pero me vino un imprevisto nos tenemos que quedar casi 6 meses

- ¿Pero porque?

- Mamá, luego hablamos es que tengo que ver unos papeles.- mintió

- Ok cuídense, nos vemos en 6 meses besos para serena

- Ok.- dejo el teléfono a un lado, se fue para la habitación, allí vio a serena dormida se acercó un poco comenzó a tocarle el vientre - por fin seré padre lo que más deseo - en eso le dio un beso en los labios

Serena despertando

- ¿Qué pasa amor?

- Nada que cada día te amo más

- Lo sé, mi bomboncito

- Mi amor ¿tienes hambre?

- Un poco, vamos a dormir un rato

- Claro que sí.- abrazándola

En Japón

- Ven Lucas.- madre

- Ya va

Andrew agarrándolo

- Ven campeón

- No

- Lucas me tiene agotada.- esposa

- Mi amor, deberías descansar

- No puedo en restaurante y también dar mis clases de jardinería

- Mi amor, te vas a volver loca.- preocupado

- He que ayuda

- Mi amor, te lo digo por tu bien

- Lo sé amor.- dándole un beso rápido - voy a darme un buen baño para irme para dar mi clase

- Lucas es hora de tu baño.- él

- Shi

En casa Kinomoto Mizuno

Amy asustada

- No se le quiere bajar la fiebre

- Mi amor no te preocupes.- cargando a amu - voy a darle un baño

- Ok voy a buscar otro medicamento

- Ok amor.- le quito la piyama y la metió en la tina allí la estuvo bañando por casi 1 hasta que comenzó a bajar la fiebre

Amy entrando

- ¿Ya?

- Sí amor, no te pongas nerviosa, amu está bien

- Gracias a Dios, lo siento Richard es que me pongo nerviosa es mi hija Richard

Richard abrazándola

- Tranquila amor ayúdame a vestirla

- Sí

Entre amy y Richard vistieron a amu y la metieron en su habitación para estar pendiente de ella

En casa Kou Chiba

- Amor me voy a trabajar.- mina

- ¿Vas a hacer la novela?

- Sí acompáñame

- Claro, vamos mi amor

- Vámonos.- sonriendo

En casa Kurada Hino

- Nicolás le dices a tu papá, que no lo consienta tanto

- Ok.- cargando a nicky

- Extraño a serena

- Todos la extrañamos

- Vámonos, ya es tarde

- Tienes razón

En Londres

Serena estaba comiendo

- Amor no ¿tienes hambre?

- Un poco, tengo como hagas de vomitar.- este

- Qué raro

- Sí voy a tomarme un jugo

- Ok ve amor

Darién agarrando un vaso y jugo

- Mi amor ¿te acuerdas cuando nuestros padres estaban molesto con nuestro matrimonio?

- Cómo olvidarlo.- sonriendo

Años atrás

Serena llorando

- Por favor papá

- Eres muy pequeña.- su padre

- Pero tengo 16 años y Darién me ama

- Kenji por favor, deja que serena y Darién se casen.- pidió su esposa

- Jamás

Serena llorando

- Te odio papá

- Hija

Serena se fue corriendo a su habitación y se salto la ventana

En casa Chiba

- No Darién.- madre

- Me caso y punto

- Por favor no peleen.- mina

- Ya diana tienes razón.- su padre

- Me caso y punto.- yéndose

En la calle

Serena venia llorando en eso no se fijo que venía un carro y freno de golpe

- Dios mío

- Por Dios.- asustado

Serena asombrada

- Darién.- abrazándolo con fuerza

- Mi amor ¿Qué te paso?

- Mis padres, los odios.- sollozando

- Tranquila, mi amor vamos a huir

- Sí quiero estar contigo para siempre.- abrazándolo

- Vámonos muy lejos

- Sí.- subiendo al auto

- Ok

Darién manejo fuera de Tokio allí, se fueron para una cabaña

Actualidad

- Sí, me acuerdo que a la semana nos consiguieron nuestros padres y nos casaron porque ya te había deshonrado.- este

- Sí y lo que no saben que no pasó nada de nada, hasta el día de nuestra boda

- Sí es verdad

- Te acuerdas cuando, nos fuimos para Canadá y nos paso de todo

Darién riéndose

- Jaja sí como olvidarlo mi amor

Gracias por sus comentarios, se los agradezco mucho


	3. Regreso

Años atrás

- Mi amor no sé cómo moverme.- serena quejándose

- Es fácil.- esposo

- No puedo

- Déjame ayudarte

- Ok

Darién la ayudo a esquiar bien, luego de eso se fueron para la cabaña

- Tengo frio.- ella

- Es por cambio de clima amor

- Abrázame

Darién abrazándola

- Ya mi amor, sí sigues así te voy a consentir

- Consiénteme mucho.- sonriendo

- Vamos a tomar un chocolate caliente

- Sí.- sonriendo

- Mi amor horita vengo.- yéndose para la cocina

En Tokio

Rey riéndose

- Jajaja en serio mina

- Sí

- Vámonos para Londres a visitar a serena.- soltó lita

- No sería mala idea.- rey sonriendo

- Tienes razón lita.- amy

- Nos podemos ir cuando quieran además, yo tengo tiempo que no voy para Londres.- mina

- Déjame cuadrar todo.- pidió amy

- Yo también, nos vamos sin niños.- rey

- De acuerdo contigo.- lita riéndose

- Nos vamos 2 semanas.- afirmo mina

En Londres

Serena abrazando a Darién

- Tengo ganas de comer sushi

- A esta hora, no creo que me dará tiempo para salir

Serena sonrió

- Solo es unas ganas no, quiero decir que te vayas a esta hora.- mirando el reloj - a las 3 de la mañana - sonriendo

- Vamos a dormir

- No quielo

- Creo que es mejor, cerrar los ojitos.- dándole un beso

- Ok.- sonriendo

Darién y serena se quedaron dormidos, las horas pasaron hasta amanecer este se levanto y hizo el desayuno y luego comenzó a leer el periódico se sorprendió a ver que unos de sus amigos estaba metido en problemas

Darién agarro su celular y comenzó a marcar

- Espero que lo encuentre

- Hola

- Buenos días, se encuentra Robert

- No soy su esposa Laura

- Hola Laura me entere que Robert tiene problemas con la empresa

- La verdad sí, Robert está muy ocupado, ahora está en la oficina

- Ok quería saludarlo, sí necesita ayuda que venga, estoy en Londres

- Muchos gracias Darién, espero que toda tu familia estén bien

- Gracias Laura, ya sabes le dices a Robert

- Ok.- cortando - mi amor, ya Darién llamo cayo redondito

- Me lo imagine, no sé como Darién es tan tonto.- Robert sonriendo

- Pero como vamos hacer

- Fácil decirle que nos empreste una cierta cantidad y luego dejarle toda la deuda a el

- Por eso te amo corazoncito

Robert sonriendo

- Sí, mi amor

En Tokio

En casa Kou Chiba

- Las chicas y yo, nos vamos para Londres en unos semanas ¿quieres ir con nosotras? – le pregunto mina

- No me parece mala idea.- yaten

- Que bien.- sonriendo

- Así vamos a visitar a mi madre

- Ok.- tratando de sonreír

En casa Kinomoto Mizuno

- Entonces te quedas con amu.- amy

- Sí.- esposo

- Gracias mi amor

- Para eso estamos

- Eres un amor.- dándole un beso

- Vamos a pasear los 3

- Claro vamos

En casa Furuhata Kino

- Gracias mi amor.- lita dándole muchos besos en la mejilla

- Jajaja mi amor ya.- sonriéndose

- Por eso te amo mi bombón

- Lo se

En Londres

Serena comiendo

- Esta delicioso mi amor

- Me alegra que te guste

- Amor porque, no nos vamos para la cabaña que tenemos por casi fuera de Londres

- Mi amor la doctora te dio reposo

- Lo sé pero sí, hago reposo te juro que me cuidare mucho más

- Mmmm, está bien mi amor todo lo que digas, así me sirve y veo a Robert

Serena se puso seria

- No me hables de ese tipo

- Todavía no entenderé porque tanto odio hacia el

- Por la sencilla razón que ese hombre me dijo que le gustaba

- Pero todo se aclaro

- Como sea, para mi ese tipo no me cae nada bien y sí las cosas son así prefiero irme para Japón de nuevo

Darién enojado

- Serena por favor acuérdate del bebé

- Darién acuérdate del carácter de tu esposa

- Ok ok no hablare de Robert

- Más te vale

- Ok mi amor, ya tranquila por favor

Las semanas pasaron volando, ya serena está bien del embarazo pero michiru le envió para una clínica por 2 semanas. Ya que estaba previniendo todo, cuando las chicas fueron se consiguieron que Darién y serena no estaban se regresaron muy triste, las semanas fueron pasando al llegar 4 meses serena se tropezó con unos zapatos cayo causando una amenaza de aborto haciendo que estuviera en el hospital una semana este estaba muy angustiado, con todo esto se le ha olvidado decirles a sus familia del nuevo miembro en la familia, serena tenía casi 5 meses

- Creo que este ha sido los meses más duros

Serena tratando de sonreír

- Sí, además nuestro bebé está bien

Darién tocándole el vientre

- Cuando nazca le daré 2 nalgadas

Serena sonrió

- No te creo

- Ya vas a ver.- sonriendo

- Espero estar en mi casa

- Pronto, ya vas a ver

Michiru entrando

- Hola

- Hola.- ella

- Buenas noticias el bebé está muy bien, ya el peligro paso, tienes que venirte hacerte un chequeo cada 2 semanas

- Ok.- triste

- ¿Y esa carita? – le pregunto su doctora

- Quiero volver a mi casa

- Serena, que podemos hacer

- La verdad serena está muy deprima estos últimos meses se la ha pasado llorando.- informa este

- Ok tengo una sola solución que se pueden regresar pero, te pondré con un amigo mío aun que no creo que sea por mucho, me mudare unos meses para allá

- Perfecto nos iremos esta misma semana.- Darién

Serena emocionada

- Sí

- Ok, pero le pondré indicaciones.- michiru

- Ok.- este

Michiru le indico lo que tenían que hacer, al llegar Darién comenzó a guardar todo en su maleta y luego la ropa de serena la semana paso algo rápida, llego el día que estarían de nuevo en Japón

Serena abriendo la puerta de su antigua casa

- Por fin.- sonriendo - bebé está es tu casita - tocándose el vientre ya que lo tenía algo abultado

Darién sonriendo

- Sí, tienes toda la razón

- Mi amor voy para la habitación

- Ok.- en eso sonó el teléfono - bueno

Diana emocionada

- Hijo

- Hola mamá

- ¿Desde cuándo están en su casa?

- Acabamos de llegar

- Ya voy a verlos

- Ok, no tardes

- Ok.- cortando - voy a llamar a todos marcando a sus mejores amigos y familia Tsukino

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Mi amor dentro de un rato vendrá mi mamá

- Que alegría así le diremos de nuestro bebé

Darién sonrió

- Sí, se pondrá como loca

- Sí

En eso sonó el timbre

- Ya voy.- este asombrado, bajo las escaleras, mientras serena se quedaba en la habitación abriendo

- Hijo.- abrazándolo

- Mamá que alegría verte.- sonriendo

- Vine con todos

Todos entraron de golpe a la casa, todos saludaron a Darién

- ¿Y sere? – le pregunto rey

- Está arriba, voy a buscarla.- este subió a toda prisa - mi amor vamos para abajo

- ¿Y ese escándalo? – al escuchar tantas voces

- Vinieron todos

- ¿Todos? – ella asombrada

- Sí

- Vamos, ayúdame a bajar las escaleras poco a poco

- Ok

En la sala

- Voy a ver esa malvada tanto tiempo.- mina emocionada

- Sí.- lita

- Vamos a ver qué chiste nos cuentan.- rey

- Aja sí.- amy

En eso venia, Darién ayudando a serena abajar las escaleras

- Hola mala gente.- ella sonriendo

Ikuko y diana

- No podrían que creer, lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Serena embarazada - Por fin - abrazándola

Serena sonrió

- Ya, pareciera que fuera un milagro

- Dios mío tía.- mina grito a todo pulmón

- Se volvió loca.- Darién

Rey y las demás solo la abrazaron

- Dejen que mi papá y mi suegro me saluden al menos

Kenji la abrazo con cuidado

- Que alegría de verdad, no sabes lo feliz que estoy

- Sí, por fin un bebé.- suegro

- ¿Y cuantos meses tienes? – le pregunto su suegra

- Casi 5.- pero antes que sintiera un golpe de su madre - lo que pasa. Que el embarazo de serena ha sido algo complicado

- Sí, casi pierdo al bebé, ya estamos bien

- Podre de ustedes, como ya estamos aquí, te vamos a cuidar muy bien.- diana feliz

- Gracias.- ella

- Dios mío que será.- lita entusiasmada

- Todavía no sabemos.- él

- Ojala que sea una nena.- rey

- Yo prefiero un niño.- amy

- Lo sé que sea, que nazca sano.- samy

- Es verdad.- cuñado

- Sí, tienes toda la razón.- serena

- Ven vamos a sentarnos.- esposo

- Sí

- Por fin abuela, que felicidad.- ikuko

- Estoy de acuerdo ikuko.- consuegro

- ¿Y cómo le fue en Londres? – le pregunto Andrew

- Muy bien fue una 2 luna de miel larga.- este sonriendo

- Sí, fueron larguísimas.- Nicolás riendo

- La pasamos bien, lo importante que estamos aquí con ustedes.- serena

- Voy a buscar unos jugos.- este

- Yo te ayudo, vamos.- lita sonriendo

- Gracias lita

Lita y Darién fueron a buscar a los jugos al rato, todos comenzaron hablar con serena y Darién sobre el bebé, las horas pasaron todos se habían ido para su casa casi a las 12 de la noche

Ya había amanecido

- Molly ¿ya está la comida lista?

- Sí, señor

- Ok le llevas la comida a serena, mientras me voy a trabajar

- Sí, señor

Serena bajando las escaleras con cuidado

- Amor ¿ya te vas?

- Sí, mi vida, te dejo con molly

- Ok tranquilo, además las chicas quedaron en venir para acá

- Te dejo en buenas manos

Serena sonriendo

- Ok

- Nos vemos.- yéndose

En casa Chiba

- Tengo que irme a cuidar a serena.- diana

- Ok ve mi amor

- Nos vemos en la noche

Endimión asintió

Diana se fue para la casa de serena y Darién

Serena leyendo una revista

- Wow esta súper molly, gracias

- De nada, esa revista me sirvió cuando estaba embarazada, de mi bebé

- ¿Y cuando meses ya tiene? – le pregunto la realidad que no se acordaba

- Señora serena, ya kelvin tiene 1 año

- ¿Cuándo los cumplió?

- Hace 3 meses

- Me imagino que debe de estar hermoso

- Sí, igualito a su padre

Serena riéndose

En eso suena el timbre

Molly abriendo

- Hola pase

- ¿Cómo amaneciste serena? – le pregunto sus suegra

- Bien mami

- Traje mucha lana para que comencemos hacer ropitas para el bebé, me imagino que ya deben saber qué ¿es?

- No sabemos, queremos sorpresa

- Ok haremos colores unice

- Ok

- Me puedo quedar.- molly apenada

- Claro.- diana

En eso suena el timbre

Molly abriendo

- Pase

- Serena.- hotaru abrazándola

- Hola hotaru.- sonriendo - que alegría verte por aquí de nuevo

- Ya me dieron la noticia del bebé, estoy tan contenta que compre unos teteros y chupones

- Hotaru no te hubieras molestado

- Es que el bebé será como mi sobrinito

Serena sonrío

- Gracias

- Hotaru, vamos a comenzar hacer unas cositas para el bebé.- diana invitándola

- Sí

- Comencemos.- ella

- Sí.- suegra sonriente

Serena y las demás comenzaron hacer las cositas del bebé, diana comenzó hacer unos zapaticos de color azul con blanco, mientras serena intentaba hacer una camisita para el bebé, mientras hotaru y molly le estaban haciendo unas bufandas de color verde con blanco y negro

En el bufe

Darién riéndose

- Todo eso paso

- Sí, hubieras visto todo el escándalo de esa tipa, que quería matar al marido.- Alan

- Que cosas.- este riéndose

Andrew con Lucas en sus brazos

- Hola

- Lucas ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto Darién

- Bien

- Ve con tío Darién.- padre

Lucas fue con Darién

Darién sentándoselo en sus piernas

- Cuénteme más

- Y casi hay divorcio entre lita y Andrew

- Alan.- molesto - déjame contarte, Darién

Unos meses

- Quédate con Lucas.- Andrew

- No puedo, tengo que irme a dar mis clases y Lucas no me deja

- Pero

- No puedo.- yéndose

- Así no podemos vivir tendré que ha reglarnos hay divorcio

Actualidad

- Me imagino que no hubo divorcio.- divertido este

- Claro que no, ese día lita me había realizado una fiesta sorpresa por mis años de servicio

- Wow que bien, serena todos los años me hace mi fiestecita privada

- Galán

- Oye todavía no tengo la dicha de conocer a tú esposa.- Alan

- ¿Todavía no la conoces? – extrañado

- No

- Déjame buscar una foto juntos.- agarrando una foto que tenía en su escritorio - mira es ella

Alan mirándola

- Sere ¿es tu esposa? - Asombrado

Darién celoso

- ¿En donde la conoces?

- Estudiamos juntos cuando éramos niños, se la pasaba peleando con una niña ya no me acuerdo

- ¿Y que estudiaba sere en ese entonces?

- Piano serena es muy buena aun que tuvo un accidente y no toco más

- ¿Qué le pasaría? – intrigado Andrew

- No lo sé ya ni me acuerdo.- Alan intentado recordar

- Casi serena no me cuenta de su infancia, ya que hablamos de otras cosas

- Me imagino que otras cosas.- divertido

- Andrew, sí eres mal pensando.- sonriendo

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena riéndose

- Jajajaja, sí como no

- Pero porque.- diana

- Creo que deberíamos ayudarla.- hotaru

- Así la dejamos.- serena por el desastre que hizo

- No parece una camisita.- su suegra seria

Serena sonrío

- Pero lo intento

- Déjelo así.- diana

- Yo termine.- hotaru feliz

- Yo también.- molly

- Yo no quiero seguir, estoy muy cansada.- ella agotada

- Ok lo dejaremos para más tarde.- diana

- Me parece muy bien

- Voy a traer unas galletas y unos jugos.- molly alejándose

- Sí, tengo un hambre.- serena sonriendo

- ¿Y cómo te sientes esta vez? – le pregunto su suegra

- Bien, solo un poco cansada

- Es normal

Hotaru mirando el reloj

- Ya es tarde

- Gracias por la visita hotaru.- psicóloga

- De nada.- yéndose

Serena levantándose con cuidado

- Me voy a acostar

- Déjame ayudarte.- se ofreció diana

- Gracias mami

- Vamos camina despacio

- Sí

Mientras diana ayudaba a serena, en la clínica

- Ok allí nos veremos mi amor.- amy

- Amy

Amy cortando

- Hola ¿Cómo estas ann?

- Muy bien amiga ¿y cómo te ha ido?

- Muy bien aquí trabajando

- Que bueno, sabes vamos hacer colegas

- Que bien me alegro mucho, ¿y los novios?

- Fuera de mi vida, desde que soy madre soltera no me interesa ningún hombre

Amy asombrada

- ¿Pero cómo?

- ¿Te acuerdas de Alan?

- Sí, tu ex novio que se iban a casar y todo eso

- El me dejo 2 días antes de la boda y para completar no sabía que estaba embarazada de anny

- Dios mío ¿pero no lo has buscado? – atónita

- No además a mi hija no le hace falta ese hombre

- Tienes razón vamos para que hablemos de nuestras vidas

- Sí, vamos.- sonriendo

En casa Kou Chiba

- Mi amor ya te vas.- le pregunto mina

- Sí, tengo que viajar de urgencia, parece que 2 modelos renunciaron

- Que mal amor, puedo ir contigo

- Me encantaría que fueras, pero me imagine que te quedarías con serena

- No mi amor para que, sí todos van a estar encima de sere así, aprovechamos los 2 solitos

Yaten sonriendo

- Ok, vámonos mi amor

- Sí.- dándole un beso - te amo amargadito

- He.- siguiéndola

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena comiendo

- Están deliciosas

- Sí, niña dame la receta.- diana encantada con las galletas

- Ok dejarme anotarlas para las tenga todas.- molly

Diana tocándole el vientre

- Ojala que sea una niña para comprarle muchas cositas

Serena sonriendo

- Darién quiere un niño para jugar con él, así me dice

- Un niño sería muy bueno, yo prefiero una niña de nieta

- La verdad yo quiero que sea, lo que Dios quiera, este bebé.- tocándose el vientre - es un milagro, aun que nunca perdí la esperanza de quedar embarazada

- Tanto años, ya era hora buena

- En realidad estuvimos intentando casi 2 años para tener este bebé

Diana asombrada

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, lo que pasa es que, no quería decir nada hasta que quedara embarazada

- Dios mío, y yo discutiendo contigo.- avergonzada

- Nadie sabía, ni mi Darién quería darles la sorpresa hasta que quede embarazada

- ¿Y me imagino que mi hijo se asombro?

- Para nada, ya que le conté que me había hecho un tratamiento y no quedaba embarazada hasta que paso el milagro.- sonriendo

- Wow.- asombrada

- Mi madre no sabe nada de esto, así que por favor mami no comente nada ya que mi madre se pondrá celosa

- Tranquila hija

- Ya quiero que pasen los meses, para conocerlo o conocerla

- Vas a ver, que los meses pasaran volando

- Ojala

Darién entrando

- Hola mi amor

- Mi vida.- dándole un beso

- Hola hijo

- ¿Cómo estás mamá?

- Bien, ya tengo que irme

- Gracias por quedarte aquí con sere

- De nada hijo.- yéndose

- Te extrañe mi amor

Serena sonriendo

- Nosotros también

- ¿Y cómo te has sentido?

- Un poco cansada pero debe de ser normal

- Me imagino mi amor, me voy a dar un baño para que nos pongamos a ver películas

Serena haciendo puchero

- Películas no

- Ok ok veremos qué hacer

Serena sonriendo

- Así si

- Horita vengo.- metiéndose al baño

- Aquí te espero

Las horas pasaron y serena y Darién comenzaron hablar de la habitación del bebé y como le gustaría que estuviera adornado

Las chicas fueron para allá y la ayudaron un poco con lo de la habitación ya habían pasado 1 mes y todo estaba yendo de maravilla con el embarazo

Serena sonriendo

- Ya estamos creciendo he.- tocándose el vientre

- Todo listo vamos.- dándole un beso en el vientre de serena

- Vamos a ver como se está portando nuestro bebé

Darién sonriendo

- Sí, ya tenemos 6 meses

- Sí, ya comenzó a dar patadas

Darién tocando

- Sí no cabe duda será un futbolista

- Y si es niña

- Pues…. No creo

- Chiba te estás poniendo muy pesado.- riéndose

- He... Sí como no.- sonriendo - vamos para el médico

- Sí, vamos

Darién ayudo a subirse en él auto

- Con cuidado

- Lo sé amor

- Vámonos

Serena sonriendo

- Vámonos que esperamos

Darién manejo hasta la clínica, al llegar esperaron un rato entraron

- Buenas días

Gracias por sus Comentarios =)


	4. Desgracia

- Buenos días.- michiru

Serena abrazándola

- ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?

- Regrese hace 3 días, y me ubicaron aquí

- Que alegría estaba preocupado, por la salud de mi bebé y mi mujer

- Me lo imagine, lo que pasa es que a haruca lo llamaron de su trabajo y lo ubicaron aquí en Japón estamos felices de estar de nuevo en nuestro país.- sonriente

- Nada podrá comparar nuestras costumbres.- comenta este

- Tienes razón

_- Está muy buena la plática, ya quiero saber que vamos a tener.- interrumpió serena _

_- ¿No querían que fuera sorpresa? – esta sorprendida _

_- Ahora no.- este _

_Michiru riéndose_

_- Me lo imagine_

_- Me voy a cambiar.- ella levantándose _

_- Ve_

_Serena se fue a cambiar, mientras Darién y michiru no dejaban de hablar de todo lo que ha pasado un mes_

_Serena saliendo del baño_

_- Lista_

_- Vamos a ver que es.- michiru _

_- Sí.- acostándose_

_Michiru aplicándole el gel_

_- Vamos a descubrir al bebé futbolista_

_- Yo tengo la fe que es varón.- este _

_- Lo que sea está bien, para nuestro primer bebé_

_- Aquí esta, wow adivinen.- esta sonriendo _

_- Por la cara que tienes me parece que es una niña.- serena con seguridad _

_- Correcto, van a tener una niña_

_- ¿Qué? - Asombrado_

_- Viste mi amor, que será una nena hermosa_

_- De eso no me cabe duda.- desilusionado _

_- Será para la próxima vez.- michiru animándolo _

_- Sí, tienes razón_

_- ¿Y para cuando nace nuestra princesita? – le pregunto ella contenta _

_- Para 10 de septiembre_

_- En el mes de amy.- este _

_- Sí.- ella sonriendo_

_- Sí todo sale bien, nacerá la fecha prevista_

_- Dios quiere que sea así.- él _

_- Tengamos fe_

_- Así es, sobre el reposo ya se acabo, solo tienes que descansar y por favor no cometer locuras.- aconsejo esta _

_- Serena se sabe cuidar_

_- Y no lo dudo ya que, lo ha hecho muy bien estos meses.- felicitándola _

_- Solo tengo que seguir comiendo como hasta ahora y nada de pelear y agarrar emociones fuertes_

_- Muy bien.- doctora _

_- Me voy a cambiar_

_- Ok ve_

_Serena se fue a cambiar_

_- Se me olvido decirte, ya pueden tener intimida, pero con cuidado.- informa ella _

_- Ok con tantas cosas, se me había olvidado eso.- él riendo _

_- Darién eres un gran hombre, he visto tantos esposos que dejan a sus esposas por los problemas del embarazo_

_- Gracias a Dios que yo no soy uno de ellos_

_- Eso es bueno_

_Serena saliendo_

_- Lista_

- Vámonos.- Darién

Serena agarrando la mano

- Vámonos mi amor

- Nos vemos el próximo mes.- ella

- Adiós.- él

Darién y serena se fueron para su casa, al llegar serena se sentó en el mueble

- Príncipe me puedes traer un poco de agua

- Claro, mi vida

En casa Kou Chiba

Mina vomitando

- No puede ser, me siento fatal

- Pero solo a ti se te ocurre comerte 2 potes de helado tu sola

- Me voy a morir.- quejándose

- Voy a llamar amy a ver si puede venir

- Llámala por favor.- ella vomitando de nuevo

Yaten marcando al celular de amy

- Bueno

- Sí, hola yaten ¿y ese milagro? – sorprendido este

- Perdón por molestar, pero es que mina se siente malísimo y a ver si amy puede venir a verla.- le pregunto apenado

- Sí, no hay problema ya le aviso déjame decirle.- dejando el celular a un lado - amor

- ¿Qué pasa? – ella acercándose a él

- Mina se siente mal y sí la puedes atender horita.- comunica

- Sí, por supuesto ya voy para allá

Richard agarrando el celular

- Yaten ya va para allá amy

- Gracias.- cortando

- Ayúdame.- esposa con voz débil

Yaten cargándola

- Mi amor te veo muy mal

- Mal me siento

- Pronto te vas a sentir mejor

- Ojala

En casa Furuhata Kino

- Listo.- lita

- Listo, amor vámonos.- Andrew

- Shi.- Lucas

Lita cargándolo

- Vamos, mi príncipe a visitar a tu tía serena

- Sí.- Lucas sonriendo

- Vámonos.- él

- Sí, vamos.- esposa

La familia Furuhata kino fueron a visitar a serena y Darién

Darién abriendo la puerta

- Hola

- Tío.- niño eufórico

Darién cargándolo

- Estás pesado

- Come demasiado.- su madre

- Pero mi príncipe está hermoso.- serena acercándose a él

- Helmosho.- contento

Serena sonriendo

- Ven mi amor.- llamándolo

Lucas fue con serena y le estaba acariciando el vientre

- Bebé

- Bebé, será una niña.- sonriéndole

_Lita gritando de emoción_

_- De verdad felicidades serena _

_- Gracias.- sonriendo_

_- Nos enteramos hoy.- explica _

_- Darién, no te desanimes.- amigo conociendo sus deseos de tener un niño _

_- Ya lo estoy asimilando.- un poco triste _

_- La segunda niña del grupo.- lita _

_- Sí 2 y 2.- serena feliz _

_- Tienen que pensar en el nombre.- Andrew _

_- Como es niña, yo le pondré el nombre.- él _

_- Ok pero que sea lindo.- esta no muy segura _

_- Lo será.- sonriendo_

_- Vayamos a celebrar.- Andrew invitándolos _

_- No me parece una mala idea.- él _

_- Ok vámonos.- serena entusiasmada _

_- Sí vamos.- lita _

_Darién ayudo a serena levantarse, esta se había vuelto a sentar _

_- Vamos mi amor_

_- Gracias.- serena _

_- Nos vamos, en mi camioneta.- Andrew _

_- Me parece excelente idea.- este _

_- Vámonos.- lita _

_Se fueron para un restaurante muy lujoso, al llegar todas las miradas fueron para serena y lita_

_Serena mirando a lita_

_- ¿Por qué nos miran así?_

_- Miran la belleza de mujeres que tenemos.- Darién _

_- Así es, nos tienen envidia.- Andrew sonriendo _

_- Será así.- lita _

_Lita sentando a Lucas alado de ella_

_- Amor te portas bien_

_- Shi_

_- Ya quiero que mi hija nazca.- serena ansiosa _

_- Todo a su tiempo.- lita _

_- Así es.- Darién _

_- ¿Qué desean comer? – acercándose el mesero _

_- Por favor mi comida sana y ligera.- serena _

_- Ok señora_

_- Yo quiero pasta.- lita _

_- Ok ¿y los señores?_

_- Pasta ¿y tu Andrew? – le pregunto su amigo _

_- Sushi_

_- Ok ¿Y de tomar?_

_- Champaña y jugo de melón.- este _

_- Ok.- yéndose_

_- Tenia meses sin venir a restaurante.- serena encantada _

_- Amiga me imagino_

_- Pero qué bueno que todo esté bien.- sonriéndole a lita _

_- Sí_

_En casa Kou Chiba _

_- Me parece que mina está embarazada.- amy _

_Yaten asombrado_

_- De verdad ¿lo crees?_

- Sí, mañana que se haga los exámenes

- Ok mañana iremos para allá.- este

- Los espero

- Gracias por todo

- De nada

Yaten la acompaño hasta la puerta, amy se fue para su casa

En el restaurante

- Abre la boca Lucas.- Darién, Lucas abrió la boca - muy bien campeón

- Come despacio.- lita mirándolo

- Sí, te veré Darién, dándole comida en la boca a tu bebé.- Andrew sonriente

- Para que te digo que no, sí es verdad

- Los hijos te cambian.- su amigo

- Sí, me imagino, ya la bebé me cambio la vida.- él

- ¿Esta rico Lucas? – le pregunto serena

- Sí

Lita dándole un poco de agua

- Bebe mi amor

- ¿Qué pediremos de postre? – pregunto Andrew

- Mmm un pastel de chocolate.- serena

- Pudin.- lita

- Pastel de quesillo.- Darién

- Pastel de chocolate.- Andrew

- Para Lucas nada.- su madre

- Lo sé mi amor

- Mesero por favor venga.- Darién lo llamo

- ¿Qué desea señor? – acercándose

- 2 pasteles de chocolate, 1 pastel de quesillo y pudin.- este

- Ok.- yéndose

En casa Chiba

- Amor ¿Qué quieres que sea nuestro primer nieto? – le pregunto Endimión

- Una niña

- Yo quiero un nieto varón

- Mi amor estoy 100% que será una niña

- Te apuesto lo que quieras que será un niño

- Ok, sí es niño te dejo mis acciones de la casa de la playa

- Wow yo siempre que querido esa casa en la playa, sí pierdo te dejo todos mis medallas que he ganado

- Que tentador.- sonriendo - recoge tus medallas que serán mis

Endimión riéndose

- Jajaja eso lo que tú crees

- Vamos a ver.- sonriendo

- Yo sere el ganador

- Eso lo que tú crees

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena sentándose en el mueble

- Vaya estoy cansada

- Yo también estoy súper cansado ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Más o menos, con un baño se me pasa

- Ven vamos a darnos un baño.- invitándola

- Sí.- sonriendo

Darién cargándola

- A bañarnos

_Serena sonriendo_

_- Mi amor estás muy cariñoso_

_- ¿Cuándo yo he sido rustico? – extrañado _

_- Nunca.- sonriendo dándole un gran beso_

_Darién dejando de besar_

_- Me estás tentando_

_- Yo quiero que hoy pasen muchas cosas, ya que tenemos algunos mesecitos aguantando_

_Darién mirándola con ternura_

_- Podemos hacer el amor pero con cuidado, ya tenemos permiso_

_Serena sonriendo_

_- Que esperamos_

_Darién subió las escaleras con cuidado y la acostó en la cama con cuidado_

_- Esta va ser nuestra primera vez embarazada _

_- No del todo, porque sin saberlo lo hacíamos_

_- Tienes razón además, algo aumento su tamaño en estos meses_

_Serena riéndose_

_- Sí, las bubis pero no por mucho luego se irán cuando termine de darle el pecho a nuestra hija_

_- Pero mientras que estén hay que disfrutarlas.- sonriendo_

_- Sí.- besándolo_

_- Creo que estamos desesperados.- bromeando _

_- Más o menos_

_Darién comenzó a besarla con mucha pasión y ternura se fue acostando en su cuerpo poco a poco, ya que no quería aplastarle el vientre, le fue quitando poco a poco la ropa hasta hacer el amor ya había amanecido_

_Serena amaneció en los brazos de Darién_

_- Mi amor_

_- He.- adormilado_

_- La beba no deja de moverse_

_Darién tocándole el vientre_

_- Debe de tener hambre_

_- Debe de ser_

_- Está muy inquieta.- asombrado como se movía _

_- Sí, debe de ser que tiene mucha hambre.- ella sonriendo _

_Darién levantándose y poniéndose la bata_

_- Voy a buscarte un poco de leche_

_- Ok mi amor_

_Darién bajo las escaleras con cuidado y fue hacia la cocina y abrió la nevera saco leche y una manzana, luego subió las escaleras_

_- Mi amor toma_

_- Gracias.- tomándose la leche - creo que necesito más comida_

_- Vamos a vestirnos para que desayunemos_

_Serena levantándose_

_- Sí, ya me voy a vestir_

_- Ve_

_En casa Tenou Kaiou _

_- Por fin te veo.- esposa mirándolo_

_- Acabo de llegar, yo creía que estarías en el hospital.- esposo acercándose a ella _

_- Acabo de llegar estoy muy cansada y necesito decirte que ya encontré la casa perfecta para nosotros_

_- De verdad que alegría mi amor, mañana vamos a verla_

_- Ok mi amor me voy a dar un baño.- yéndose_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_- Toma.- Darién dándole el desayuno_

Serena comiendo

- Mmmm esta riquísimo, gracias mi amor por consentirme

- De nada, luego de desayunar nos vamos para la cama a descansar un poco

- Ok capitán.- sonriente

- Así me gusta

En eso suena el timbre

Darién abriendo

- Hola pasen

- ¿Y cómo amanecieron? – le pregunto su madre

- Bien y la beba también.- ella sonriente

- Escuche bien beba.- diana emocionada

- Sí, ayer nos enteramos que es una niña.- informa su hijo

- Que, bueno que alegría.- Endimión

- ¿Y para cuando nace? – le pregunto su madre

- Para el 10 de septiembre.- este

- Que bien hijo, eso está aquí.- este ansioso

- Sí, ya quiero que nazca.- su yerna

- Hay que pensar en el nombre de la bebé.- diana

- De eso me encargo yo.- su hijo

- No es gusto.- diana molesta

- No te molestas pero, así lo quiso él además, la beba será toda nuestra.- yerna sonriendo

- Eso si

- Felicidades por mi nueva nieta.- Endimión

- ¿Tiene otro nieto? – le pregunto su yerna intrigada

- No es que, digo cada cosa perdón, la bienvenida a mi nieta.- este

- Gracias papá, por tus bueno deseos.- contento

- Ahora que tenemos que comprar muchas cositas para nuestra princesita.- diana

- Claro que sí, suegra

- Tenemos que cuadrar un día para irnos a comprar

- La próxima semana vamos

- Sí

En casa Kou Chiba

Yaten cargando a mina

- Mi amor, creo que debemos irnos para la clínica

- Sí, me siento muy mal

- Ya vamos a saber que tienes mi amor

- Vámonos

- Ya nos vamos.- saliendo de la habitación y bajando las escaleras con cuidado - ¿dime que sientes?

- Estoy muy mareada

- No me asustes por favor

- Llévame rápido.- sentía que se iba a desmallar

- Ya voy, mi amor

- Ok

Yaten se llevo a mina para la clínica, al llegar le hirieron todos los exámenes para saber sí está embarazada o no

En empresa

_- No creo que serena vuelva a trabajar.- comenta rey _

_- Puede ser que no, o que sí tenemos que esperar que la beba nazca.- lita _

_- Espero que vuelva, ya que sus pacientes la extrañan_

_- Tienes razón_

_- ¿Y cómo se está portando Lucas?_

_- Muy bien _

_- El mío está más o menos, y eso que ya tiene el año_

_- Sí Lucas va para 2 años_

_- El mío esta recién cumplidos_

_- Sí, vamos a comprar unas ropitas para la beba_

_- Claro vamos_

_- Vamos_

_- Sí _

_Lita y rey se fueron para centro comercial_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_- Me encanta el color rosa, para la beba en su habitación.- serena_

_- Pero, como tenemos 4 habitaciones más las demás la pintaremos de color azul.- aconsejo su esposo _

_- Sí, es buena idea.- Endimión _

_- Cuando comenzaremos.- diana ansiosa _

_- Para la semana que viene.- Darién _

_- Ok_

_Las semanas fueron pasando, mina efectivamente está embarazada tiene 2 meses de embarazo, cuando la familia se entero del embarazo se pusieron felices con la noticia y más Darién que va hacer tío, todos comenzaron a preparar la habitación de la beba. Ya que han pasado semanas ya serena tiene 7 meses de embarazo_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_Serena hablando por teléfono_

_- Mi amor te extraño_

_- Yo también, mañana vuelvo para la casa.- este estrañadola _

_Serena sonriendo_

_- Y también es tu cumpleaños_

_- Lo sé, nos vemos mañana mi amor_

_- Ok mi vida.- cortando - listo comencemos a adornar la casa para mañana.- mirando a su suegra _

_- Ok comencemos.- esta _

_- Yo también ayudo.- ofreció mina _

_- Hija quédate quieta acuérdate del bebé_

_- Tranquila mamá_

_- Yo acomodo lo de la comida.- ofreció rey _

_- Ok, yo ayudo con el mantel.- mina _

_- Ya esta lista las galletas.- lita llegando _

_- Yo ya deje las cosas lista.- amy _

_- Gracias chicas_

_En nueva york_

_- Gracias Eliot todo listo.- Darién _

_- De nada mañana, me voy temprano para Japón en mi avión privado, porque no te vas conmigo.- invitándolo _

- Gracias por la invitación, ya compre los boletos

- Ok, cualquier cosa me avisas

- Ok

Las horas pasaron todo estaba listo en Japón para la sorpresa de Darién

En el aéreo puerto

- Gracias señorita.- Darién entrando al avión

- De nada

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas

En Japón

- Jajajaj que divertido.- mina

Yaten mirándola

- Mi amor no es como decirte

- ¿Qué pasa mi amor?

- El avión en donde venia Darién se estrello y no hubo sobrevivientes

- Qué pero… como.- saliéndose las lagrimas

- Pero ya mande a que averiguaran a ver si estaba allí

Mina abrazándolo

- Dios mío, serena no se puede enterar de nada

- Lo sé mi amor.- abrazándola con fuerza

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Listo solo falta que llegue el amor de mi vida.- serena feliz

- Voy a perder la tele.- suegra

- Sí, así vemos las noticias

- Ok

- Noticias de última hora un avión que venía de nueva york, tuvo una avería mecánica y se estrello y no hubo sobrevivientes en ese avión estaba el famoso abogado Darién Chiba quien estuvo de negocio

Serena comenzando a gritar

- No mi Darién no.- llorando desesperadamente - no me puede estar pasando esto a mí, Darién

Diana llorando

- Hija tranquilízate

- No.- llorando en eso se desmallo

Diana asustada

- ¡Molly!

- Sí.- mirando a serena en el piso - ¿Qué paso?

- Llama a una ambulancia.- desesperada

- Sí

En la clínica

- Tengo que irme para la casa de serena, esto no me está gustando.- amy

- Hola.- michiru acercándose a ella

- Hola, ya te enteraste de la noticia

- Sí, voy para la casa de serena

- Vamos.- amy angustiada


	5. Esperanza

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_- Señora, ya viene la ambulancia.- molly_

_- Ok.- diana angustiada_

_- Señora me está asustando, la señora serena.- preocupada_

_- Ojala que no le pase a ella y a la beba._

_- Ojala que no_

_En eso llegaron los paramédicos y se llevaron a serena_

_- ¿Qué paso? – Michiru Preocupada al ver entrar a serena a la clínica _

_Diana llorando_

_- Vio las noticias y se puso así_

_Michiru tocándole el pulso_

_- Está débil rápido a la habitación _

_- Esto está mal.- amy alterada _

_- Cesaría de emergencia hay que salvarla a las 2.- decidió michiru _

_Diana asustada_

_- Cesaría_

_- Sí, vamos a rápido_

_Diana llamo a todos y se fueron para la clínica_

_- Pero como cesaría, sí apenas tiene 7 meses todavía le faltan semanas.- ikuko asustada _

_- Tranquila mujer la doctora sabrá, lo que hace.- su esposo _

_- Esto es una desgracia.- Endimión _

_- Mi hijo.- diana llorando_

_- Dios mío, ojala que todo lo que esté pasando es una pesadilla.- mina sollozando _

_En el pabellón_

_- Amy ¿Cómo está el pulso? – le pregunto michiru _

_- Bien_

_Michiru: sacando a la bebé_

_- Listo está muy sanita_

_- Está llorando con mucha fuerza _

_- Déjame terminar.- michiru asombrada - no lo puedo creer_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_Molly escucho el timbre y abrió_

_- ¿Usted?_

_- Hola molly ¿y serena?_

_- Señor la señora serena se puso muy mal y está en el hospital_

_- ¡Que! se fue corriendo, tomo su auto fue rumbo a la clínica_

_En el pabellón_

_Amy asombrada_

_- Otro bebé_

_- Sí es un niño.- sacándolo - parece que no respira bien, lila ven llévalo rápido a la incubadora_

_- Sí.- enfermera llevándoselo_

_- Creo que ya todo.- michiru _

_- Sí.- amy _

_En sala de espera_

_- Dios mío que todo salga bien.- rogo diana _

_- Sí.- su hija _

_- Porque tardan tanto.- rey impaciente _

_- Mamá_

_Diana abrazándolo_

_- Hijo_

_- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le pregunto desconcertado _

_- Dios mío, estás vivo.- padre abrazándolo con fuerza_

_- Pero que pasa, y la beba y serena dios mío digan algo.- desesperado_

_- El avión de nueva york se estrello y no hubo sobrevivientes.- informa su madre _

_- Dios mío.- atónito, agradecía no a ver subido a ese avión _

_- Sere vio las noticias y se puso muy mal, ahora están haciendo cesaría.- comenta su hermana _

_Darién asustado_

_- Cesaría_

_- Sí así de repente estoy asustada_

_Michiru llegando_

_- Hola.- asombrada - Darién_

_- ¿Cómo están serena y la niña? – le pregunto este_

_- Todo salió bien gracias a Dios pero…. Hubo una sorpresa en medio de la operación_

_- ¿Cuál?_

_- Descubrimos que serena esperaba 2 bebés y el otro fue un niño.- rebela_

_Darién asombrado_

_- ¿Qué?_

_Michiru algo triste_

_- Pero no sé sí, sobreviva es que le cuesta respirar lo metimos en incubadoras, tiene un buen tamaño midieron 50 y la niña peso casi 2 kilos y el niño 1_

_- ¿Quiero verlos? – este quería conocer a sus hijos_

_- Vamos_

_Darién se fue con michiru allí llego y vio a sus hijos en la incubadora_

_- Mis hijos_

_- La niña es la que tiene la cinta de rosa y el niño azul.- explica ella_

_- Se parecen a serena_

_- A los 2 a pesar que son pelones_

_- Los quiero cargar_

_- No es conveniente, mejor ve a ver a serena_

_- A pesar que, son prematuros nacieron con buen peso_

_- Por la buena alimentación que ha tenido serena en el embarazo_

_- Sí_

_- Ve a ver a serena, está en la habitación 200 A_

_- Gracias.- yéndose para la habitación allí consiguió a serena durmiendo tranquilamente - mi amor aquí estoy no me pasó nada ya nacieron nuestros hijos están hermosos como tú solo tienes despertar para que los veas mí vida abre los ojos_

_Serena abrió los ojos lentamente_

_- Darién_

_- Mi vida_

_Serena llorando_

_- Mi amor estás aquí, no te pasó nada.- tocándole toda la cara_

_- Claro que no, solo fue un error pero, ya nacieron los bebés tenemos un niño y una niña_

_- Que dices.- desconcertada_

_- Estábamos esperando gemelos y no sabíamos_

_- ¿Y cómo están?_

_Darién mintiendo_

_- Bien_

_- Bien ¿Cómo bien sí nacieron de 7 meses? - Alterada_

_- Mi amor no te alteres sí, te cuidaste muy bien en el embarazo además están sanos como la madre_

_Serena tratando de sonreír_

_- Te creo_

_- Descansa_

_- Está bien.- cerrando los ojos_

_Darién salió de la habitación, se reunió con los demás_

_- Los bebés están bien_

_- Pero ¿Cómo viste al niño? – le pregunto su madre preocupada_

_- Tiene una máscara de oxigeno, la niña no_

_- Lo que sucede que a pesar que son prematuros, los 2 tienen los pulmones desarrollados, pero el niño no está respirando como debería respirar.- explica amy _

_- Pero dime la verdad ¿se puede morir? – Darién asustado _

_- Darién el pequeño tiene el 50 por ciento de vivir o morir_

_- Dios mío, ojala que no le pase nada malo_

_- Tenemos que rezar mucho.- diana _

_- Sí, mamá.- este _

_Las horas pasaron, la niña estaba evolucionando muy bien pero el pequeño no_

_- Lo siento no le doy hasta mañana.- michiru triste _

_Darién saliendo unas lágrimas_

_- Pero como_

_- Vamos a llevárselo a serena para que los vea.- amy _

_- Ok.- michiru _

_- Las espero con los bebés en la habitación de serena.- Darién _

_- Ok_

_Darién entro a la habitación_

_- Mi amor_

_- Hola, ya quiero ver a los bebés.- ella _

_- Horita lo traen_

_- Como está el niño, dime la verdad_

_- Mi amor tienes que ser fuerte_

_Serena asustada_

_- Murió_

_- No, pero no le dan vida_

_- Nuestro hijo va a sobrevivir, ya vas a ver_

_En eso llegaron michiru y amy con las incubadoras _

_- Aquí están.- michiru _

_- Me pueden pasar a mi hijo.- pidió ella _

_- No puede salir de la incubadora.- comenta amy _

_- Está bien, horita te lo doy.- michiru_

_- Pero…- amy _

_- Amy por favor.- esye _

_Michiru le quito con cuidado los aparatos y lo saco, arropo con una manta, ya que solo tenía un pañal_

_- Toma_

_Serena agarrándolo con cuidado_

_- Está muy lindo_

_- Está hermoso.- Darién mirándolo con amor _

_- ¿Ya comió? – pregunto ella _

_- No han comido desde que nacieron.- michiru _

_- ¿Le puedo dar el pecho?_

_- No sé, no lo veo conveniente_

_- Sí llora le daré de comer, no pueden estar sin comer_

_- Serena tiene razón, ya tienen 4 horas que nacieron.- amy _

_- Pero me preocupa que su estado, están prematuros.- michiru _

_- Yo me voy arriesgar, no puedo permitir que mis hijos se mueran de hambre.- serena decisión _

_- Ok son sus hijos están en su responsabilidad_

_- Ok_

_Amy sacando a la niña_

_- Toma Darién_

_- Gracias amy, hola princesa estás hermosa.- este emocionado _

_- Luego vendré por ellos.- michiru_

_- Ok.- ella_

_Amy y michiru se fueron_

_- Ya somos padres y nacieron el mismo día que su papi esta de cumpleaños.- ella feliz_

_- Ya tenemos que ponerles un nombre a nuestros bebés_

_- Yo tengo el nombre perfecto para mi principito_

_- ¿Cuál?_

_- Darién Armando Chiba Tsukino_

_- Darién Armando ¿porque?_

_- Darién porque nació el mismo día que su padre, y Armando por tu abuelo ya que el señor Endimión me dijo que sí llegara a tener un niño que le pondría armando por su padre_

_- Mi amor gracias, yo tengo el nombre prefecto para nuestra hija_

_- ¿Cuál?_

_- Shirley Dayana Chiba Tsukino_

_- Shirley Dayana.- extrañada_

_- Shirley porque me conto la señora ikuko que tu abuela se llama shiory y mi abuela se llamaba leidy agarre Shirley por sus bisabuelas me sale ese nombre ¿no te gusta?_

_- Sí, me encanta, ¿y porque dayana? – pregunto_

_- Por mi ya que comienza por la D y me gusta ese nombre.- sonriendo_

_- Shirley y Darién nuestros bebés_

_- Sí.- dándole un beso tierno_

_Serena dándole un beso en la cabecita del pequeño_

_- A Darién lo llamaremos armando y a nuestra princesa Shirley_

_- Está bien_

_- Están hermosos nuestros bebés.- en eso el pequeño armando comenzó a llorar - que paso mi amor_

_- Voy a llamar a michiru.- este angustiado_

_- No, para mi tiene hambre_

_- Serena_

_- Ven mi amor vas a comer.- comenzando a darle el pecho_

_- ¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? - preocupado_

_- Sí.- el pequeño comía con unas ganas enormes - solo tiene hambre_

_Darién asustado_

_- Ojala que no le pase nada_

_- Nada le va a pasar.- segura_

_En sala de espera_

_- Compre comida para serena y Darién.- diana_

_- Yo traje ropa para los bebés.- ikuko_

_- Ojala que podamos verlos.- Endimión_

_- Dentro de un rato pueden ver a los bebés y a serena.- michiru_

_- Que alegría.- dijeron todos_

_En la habitación_

_Serena sacándole los gases armando_

_- Yo creo que ya comió suficiente_

_- Yo lo veo muy tranquilo.- Darién encantado con el niño_

_Shirley comenzó a llorar_

_- Pásamela tiene hambre.- ella _

_Darién se la dio con cuidado, y agarro armando_

_- Me voy a llevar a este campeón_

_- Esto sí duele.- quejándose por el dolor que provoca la succión de la niña _

_- Porque es por 1 vez.- este _

_- Cuando armando tomo no me dolió tanto, como a Shirley_

_- Ok_

_En eso todos entraron_

_- Para verlos.- diana _

_- Aquí esta.- su hijo _

_- Lo puedo cargar.- le pregunto diana _

_- Sí mamá, con cuidado_

_- Tranquilo hijo_

_Darién le dio armando con cuidado_

_- Está muy tranquilo_

_- Hola mi amor.- dándole un beso en la frente_

_Armando abrió los ojos_

_- Dios mío tiene los ojos de Darién.- Endimión emocionado _

_- Igualito a su padre.- serena _

_- No, saco de los 2.- ikuko _

_- Así es.- diana _

_- ¿Y como se llaman mis sobrinos? – les pregunto mina _

_- Ella es Shirley y el es Armando.- serena _

_- Como mi padre.- Endimión contento _

_- Sí, lo tienen de 2 nombre, ya que se llama como yo.- le aclara su hijo _

_- Ohhh, pero tiene el nombre de su bisabuelo.- padre _

_- Sí.- yerna _

_- ¿Y cómo está el niño? – le pregunto yaten _

_- Bien por los momentos.- este _

_- Darién toma a Shirley y dame a armando.- serena _

_- Ok, mamá dame al niño_

_- Ok hijo.- dándole armando_

_Darién agarrando a Shirley y dándosela a ikuko, para luego agarrar ha armando_

_- Mi amor deberíamos ponerlo en su incubadora_

_- No todavía.- agarrándolo y poniéndose en medio de su pecho_

_- Están hermoso no le veo que este respirando mal.- comenta lita _

_- Yo he escuchado, que por medio del calor de las madres es bueno para los bebés prematuros.- Andrew _

_- Esto lo leí hace unos meses así, veré si es verdad.- serena _

_En eso entra amy_

_- Hola ¿Cómo están los niños?_

_- Bien ya comieron y Shirley esta con la abuela.- Darién _

_- Vengo a ver cómo está la respiración.- amy _

_- Por los momentos está bien.- serena _

_Amy quitándose con cuidado a serena_

_- Me lo tengo que llevar_

_- No amy, por favor déjamelo aquí.- pidió serena _

_- Sere está bien.- comenzando a revisarlo - los latidos han mejorado un 15 % sí sigue así, está fuera de peligro.- amy sonriendo _

_- Gracias a Dios.- serena emocionada_

_- Michiru viene más tarde así, que los pequeños están al cuidado de su tía amy.- ella sonriendo_

_- Amy vas a ver que todo se va a solucionar.- Darién_

_- Espero que sí.- amy_

_- Yo tengo espereza que mi hijo se va a salvar y solo quedara un mal recuerdo.- serena con firmeza_

_La semana paso rápida la pequeña Shirley estaba muy bien agarrando kilos y creciendo, muy rápido para todo, en cambio el pequeño armando a mejorado el 100% esta enorme y ya aumento casi 1k en una semana ya que come a toda hora y su crecimiento es igual de la pequeña Shirley_

_En la habitación_

_Serena caminando lentamente_

_- Hoy nos vamos.- teniendo ha armando en sus brazos_

_- Sí, mi amor.- este_

_- Es un verdadero milagro, que el pequeño se halla salvado y no aparenta tener solo una semana si no, 3.- michiru contenta_

_- Es que tiene un apetito veros.- serena_

_- Igualito a la madre.- este riéndose_

_- ¡Darién! – avergonzada_

_- Nos vamos, para la casita.- diana_

_Mina entrando_

_- Todo listo_

_- Sí.- yaten_

_- En donde esta mi ahijada hermosa.- lita entrando_

_- Aquí.- serena sonriéndole_

_- No se vale.- mina se queja_

_- Sí, rey y michiru son madrinas de armando y los padrinos son Richard y haruca.- Darién_

_- Lo sé y de Shirley son Amy y lita y los padrinos Andrew y yaten, es una crueldad yo debería ser madrina de uno de mis sobrinos.- mina triste_

_- Para la próxima.- su hermano_

_- Sí, como no.- serena_

_- Vámonos para la casa, ya.- ikuko emocionada_

_- Sí, ayúdame mamá a caminar.- pidió su hija_

_- Vámonos.- kenji_

_- Yo me llevo a la niña y serena con armando.- lita_

_- Sí, vámonos lita.- ella_

_- Mejor yo.- kenji_

_- Ok, pero lo ayudo.- lita_

_- Gracias hija_

_- Mi amor llévate a uno de los niños.- serena_

_- Está bien.- quitándole a Shirley_

_Serena camino despacio hasta llegar a la salida_

_- Por fin.- emocionada_

_- Pareciera que te hemos tratado mal.- haruka apareciendo_

_Serena sonriendo_

_- Claro que no, estoy mejor en mi casa_

_- Que le vaya muy bien_

_Kenji ayudo que serena se subiera con cuidado_

_- Hija ya nos vamos_

_- Sí_

_Darién dándole la bebé a lita_

_- Toma, llévatela tú que luego voy yo_

_- Ok_

_Kenji manejo hasta la casa, al llegar serena bajo con cuidado_

_- Vamos yo te ayudo.- lita _

_- Mejor yo.- insistió kenji _

_- Cualquiera de los 2 está bien.- serena _

_Kenji ayudo a serena a meterse en la casa_

_- Ya llegamos_

_- Sorpresa.- dijeron todos _

_Serena sonriendo_

_- Lo sabía_

_- Que alegría tenerlos aquí, en su casa corazones.- diana _

_Serena dándole armando_

_- Tome_

_- Hola hermoso.- diana _

_- Tome señora ikuko.- lita _

_Ikuko agarrando a Shirley_

_- Gracias _

_Serena sentándose_

_- Ahora sí, mis niños no tendrán paz con sus abuelas_

_- Por mi estarán obstinados.- diana _

_- Pobres_

_En eso llega Darién_

_- Hijo que bueno que llegaste, salva a tus bebés de tu madre.- Endimión burlón _

_- No puedo, imagínate mi madre de consentidora.- este feliz _

_- No haremos nada, porque mi madre también está encima de Shirley.- ella alegre _

_- Serena toma al niño, está inquieto.- suegra _

_Serena agarrándolo con cuidado_

_- Que paso mi amor.- dándole un beso en la mejilla_

_Darién sentándose alado de ella_

_- Será que tiene hambre_

_- No creo_

_- ¿Quieres tomar algo serena? – le pregunto lita _

_- Sí, tengo sed_

_- Horita vengo_

_- Ahora van a saber, lo que es bueno en las madrugadas.- Andrew _

_- No me asustes.- este _

_- Tienes razón, son llorones y no dejan dormir a nadie.- rey _

_- Sí, es verdad.- Nicolás _

_- Me pueden emprestar a unos de mis nietos.- kenji _

_- Toma papá_

_Kenji cargándolo_

_- Deberíamos acostarlos en su cunita_

_- Sí.- ella _

_- Yo me llevo la niña.- ikuko _

_Kenji e ikuko llevaron a los niños a la habitación de serena y Darién, ya que habían 2 cunas una de color azul cielo y rosado claro_

_Kenji acostando ha armando_

_- Mi nieto esta mejor _

_- Sí, tienes razón.- acostando a Shirley_

_- Estoy tan feliz mujer, que nuestra hija nos allá dado 2 nietos.- este emocionado _

_Ikuko abrazándolo_

_- Sí yo también, lo que viene después va hacer un poco difícil para todos, ya que tendremos que lidiar con 2 angelitos, y tengo la impresión que armando será muy travieso._

_- Yo también tengo la impresión_

_En la sala_

_- Jajaja, no creo que sea así.- mina_

_- Bueno, nos vamos tenemos que llegar a nicky al médico, rutina.- rey_

_- Yo me quedo, ya que Lucas esta con sus abuelitos.- lita_

_- Yo regreso a la oficina.- Andrew_

_- Tengo que consentir a mis sobrinos.- mina_

_- Nos vemos mi amor.- yaten_

_- Adiós.- dándole un beso en los labios_

_- Adiós, vamos yo los llevo hasta donde quieran.- se ofreció yaten_

_- Gracias.- rey_

_Yaten y los demás se fueron, mientras los demás ayudaban a serena hasta que se fueron todos a la hora_

_Serena acostada en la cama_

_- Estoy cansada y la noche pasara lenta estoy segura_

_- Yo también, mientras que estén durmiendo, vamos a dormir nosotros.- él_

_- Ok.- sonriendo_

_Darién y serena se quedaron dormidos como a las 2 de la madrugada comenzó a llorar Armando, Darién lo agarro con cuidado y se lo dio a serena luego de tomar el pecho. Comenzó a llorar Shirley, serena aprovecho y le dio el pecho ya habían pasado 3 horas que comenzaron a llorar y de nuevo así estuvieron toda la noche hasta que amaneció_

_Molly entrando a la habitación con cuidado_

_- Están hermosos.- arropándolos bien y salió_

_Serena despertando_

_- Mmm Darién.- despierta moviéndolo_

_Darién despertando_

_- ¿Qué paso?_

_- Ve a ver a los bebés_

_Darién levantándose_

_- Están dormidos_

_- Tengo hambre_

_- Que noche_

_- Y serán peores mi amor_

_- Cuando me entre, la loquera de pedir bebés de nuevo me cachetees_

_Serena riéndose_

_- Quejón no me quejo y eso que los tuve 7 meses en mi vientre_

_- Sí, tienes razón_

_Shirley comenzó a llorar_

_Darién agarrándola_

_- Buenos, días hermosa_

_Serena levantándose con cuidado_

_- Cómo está, lo más hermoso de mami.- Shirley bostezo, sonriendo - estás perezosa_

_- Toma.- dándosela con cuidado - voy a buscar algo de comida.- este_

_- Aquí te esperamos mi amor_

_- Sí.- saliendo de la habitación_

_- Tienes hambre mi amor, voy a darte de comer_

_En casa Kurada Hino_

_- Me voy a llevar a nicky para la casa de serena.- rey_

_- Ok, que no vaya a golpear a los bebés.- Nicolás preocupas_

_- Ok tranquilo_

_- Mamá.- pequeño _

_Rey cargándolo_

_- Vámonos, para la casa de tía serena_

_- Ok_

_En casa Furuhata Kino_

_- Ven, corre rápido Lucas.- lita _

_- Shi, mami elpela.- Lucas _

_- Es espera _

_- Shi_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_Serena comiendo_

_- Tenía mucha hambre_

_- Me imagino.- dándole un poco de agüita armando_

_- No le vayas a dar mucha agua_

_- Lo se _

_En eso abren la puerta_

_- Hola.- ikuko sonriendo_

_- Hola, mamá_

_- Pero que hermosos amanecieron mis nietos_

_- Mamá.- sonriendo _

_Ikuko quitándole el bebé a Darién_

_- Está hermoso_

_- Voy a buscar unas cosas, horita vengo.- Darién yéndose_

_- Dios mío, no me canso de verlos.- ikuko_

_- A veces, pienso que es un sueño.- serena _

_- Hija lo que viviste hace unos meses no es fácil y luego los niños tan pequeños.- abuela _

_- Sí, debe de ser eso_

_Darién entrando_

_- Llegue _

_- Voy a ayudar un poco con las cosas de los nenes.- ikuko _

_- Ok mamá.- sentándose en la cama_

_Darién agarrando Shirley_

_- Mi princesa esta de dormilona_

_- Déjala que duerme, se pone fastidiosa.- suegra _

_- Ok.- dejándola en la cuna_

_Las horas pasaron todos, las chicas fueron ayudar a serena a Darién con los bebés hasta que se hizo de noche, las semanas pasaron volando_

_Ya los gemelos tenía 6 meses_

_Serena riéndose_

_- Jajajaja Darién mira esto_

_Darién corriendo a donde estaba serena_

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Mira como Shirley esta jalándole el pelo a armando_

_Darién agarrando a Shirley_

_- No, mi amor eso, no se hace_

_Shirley sonriendo_

_- Ven armando vamos a comer algo.- serena _

_- Voy a darle un jugo de melón a esta gordita.- este _

_- Voy contigo, no vaya a ser que no dejes jugo para Shirley_

_- Ok vamos.- él _

_- Hola.- molly _

_Armando tirándole los bracitos_

_Molly cargándolo_

_- Ven mi amor, quieres tu juguito de fresas_

_- Anda llévatelo.- serena _

_- Vamos, mi amor.- molly alzándolo_

_HOLA GRACIAS POR SUS RW, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPÍTULO _


	6. Susto

_- Nunca entere el amor de armando hacia molly.- serena sonriendo _

_- Mi amor molly es el primer amor de nuestro bebé.- Darién _

_Serena dándole un golpe en la espalda_

_- Exagerado_

_Darién riéndose_

_- Vamos a comer_

_- Sí_

_En la clínica_

_- Tranquilo.- michiru a yaten que caminaba de un lado a otro _

_- Mi esposa esta en un pabellón, dando a luz a mi hijo_

_- Tranquilo tú no eres, el tiene los dolores_

_- Ok tienes razón, estoy muy nervioso_

_- Ok_

_- ¿Y cuantos meses tienes? – mirándole el abultado vientre _

_Michiru tocándose el vientre_

_- 4 meses_

_- ¿Y ya sabes qué es?_

_- Haruka dice es niña y yo que es niño_

_- ¿Y qué quieren?_

_- Lo sé sea es bueno_

_- Tienes razón_

_En el pabellón_

_- Puja mina, ya falta poco.- amy _

_- Dios no voy a tener más hijos.- quejándose del dolor _

_- Mina_

_- Ok.- pujando con todas sus fuerzas_

_- Ya.- agarrándolo - es hermoso_

_- ¿Quiero verlo?_

_- Felicidades es un niño_

_Mina sonriendo_

_- Que bien.- agarrándolo_

_- ¿Nombre del bebé?_

_- No se_

_- Está bien, descansa_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_- Qué raro que yaten no me ha llamado para avisarme de mina.- Darién emocionado _

_- Ve, para la clínica, yo me quedo con los niños.- serena _

_- Ok, mi amor.- dándole un beso - nos vemos más tarde_

_- Ok ve_

_Darién se fue para la clínica, mientras serena se estaba encargando de los niños hasta que llego ikuko_

_Ikuko cargando a Shirley_

_- Esta hermosos mis nietos_

_- Y tremendo.- ella riéndose_

_- Cada día Shirley se parece a ti_

_- Mamá, diana dice otra cosa_

_- Bueno, no puedes negar que el niño es la viva imagen de Darién_

_- Sí es verdad, pero Shirley y armando son diferentes ya que Shirley saco el color de mi cabello y armando de su padre_

_- Sí, es verdad_

_- Mamá no te importaría quedarte con los gemelos mientras trabajo_

_- Claro que no hija_

_Serena sonriendo_

_- Gracias mamá se lo iba a pedir a diana pero mejor no_

_- ¿Pero porque?_

_- Porque el bebé de mina esta por nacer y no quiero que mina piense que mis hijos le van a robar el tiempo a su abuela_

_- Serena porque piensas así_

_- Porque soy realista además, mina necesita todo el apoyo de su madre_

_- Ok ¿y cuando comienzas a trabajar?_

_- Creo que la semana que viene_

_- Está bien.- alzando a Shirley_

_- Mamá horita vengo, voy a buscar la comida de los niños_

_- Ve_

_Serena fue para la cocina y preparo los jugos para los bebés ya que todavía no podían tomar leche completa_

_- Ya_

_Ikuko agarrando el tetero_

_- ¿Y para cuando comienzan a tomar leche normalmente?_

_- No lo sé, así están bien sanos y fuertes_

_- ¿Todavía no lloran por el pecho?_

_- Sí, pero más que todo es armando.- serena_

_- Desde que nacieron es pura leche materna y luego a jugos _

_- Sí, lo sé, lo bueno que los jugos los alimenta _

_- Sí, pero insisto que necesitan comer otras cositas, ya tienen que comer papilla_

_- Mamá acuérdate que los niños nacieron prematuros_

_- Serena ese doctor no sabe_

_- Mamá_

_- Vamos a darles la comida a los niños hasta que comiencen a llorar_

_En la clínica_

_- Ya nació el bebé.- informa amy _

_- Gracias a Dios ¿y mina cómo está? – pregunto yaten _

_- Están muy bien, te está esperando para que conozcas tu hijo_

_Yaten emocionado_

_- ¿Qué habitación esta?_

_- En la habitación 14 A_

_- Ok.- yéndose_

_- Estaba muy nervioso.- comenta michiru a colega _

_- Gracias a Dios, todo salió bien_

_En la habitación_

_Mina tenía al pequeño en sus brazos_

_- Eres tan hermoso_

_Yaten entrando_

_- Hola_

_- Hola.- sonriendo_

_- ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_- Bien, mira lo hermoso que esta_

_- Es nuestro.- sonriendo_

_- ¿Qué nombre le ponemos?_

_- No lo sé ¿Qué nombre te gusta?_

_- Mmm me gustaría que llevara tu inicial y la mía_

_- Que te parece Max_

_- Esta lindo, me gusta mucho el nombre yuske_

_Yaten sonrió_

_- ¿Qué te parece si lo ponemos? "Max yuske"_

_. Se escucha raro, mejor Yuske Michael_

_- Michael me gusta_

_- Le diremos Michael_

_- Ok Michael_

_- Toma_

_Yaten cargándolo_

_- Está hermoso.- dándole un beso en los labios mina_

_En sala de espera_

_Darién llegando_

_- Hola_

_- Hola Darién ya eres tío de un niño.- michiru sonriendo_

_Darién emocionado_

_- Wow ¿y cómo esta mina?_

_- Muy bien.- amy_

_- ¿Qué habitación esta?_

_- En la 14 A.- ella_

_- Gracias.- yéndose para la habitación allí entro y se consiguió a yaten con el bebé - Hola felicidades_

_- Gracias hermanito ¿y los demás?_

_- No han llegado_

_- Mi amor acuérdate que todos están trabajando.- recuerda yaten_

_En eso se abrió la puerta_

_Lita y los demás_

_- ¡Felicidades!_

_- Chicos.- emocionada_

_- Pensabas que no nos, había acordado.- lita sonriendo_

_Mina apenada_

_- Sí_

_- Es que estábamos pendientes, amy nos llamo cuando llegaste y nos aviso que ya nació el bebé.- cuenta lita_

_- ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto Andrew_

_- Yuske Michael Kou Chiba.- yaten orgulloso_

_- Me encanta el nombre de mi sobrino.- Darién_

_- ¿Y cómo te sientes mina? – le pregunto rey_

_- Feliz_

_En eso llegaron unos señores con ramos de flores y globos y peluches por todos lados_

_Endimión entrando_

_- Hola princesita felicidades_

_- Gracias papá.- emocionada_

_- Por fin llegamos estábamos lejos de la ciudad, para ver a mi nieto.- diana feliz_

_- Tome.- yaten entregándoselo_

_Diana cargándolo_

_- Esta hermoso se parece a su padre_

_- Oye.- su hija ofendida_

_- Es la verdad_

_- Pero así tampoco_

_- Está hermoso_

_- ¿Y cómo le fue en su viaje? – le pregunto Darién_

_- Bien, nos venimos corriendo para acá cuando recordé que hoy sería el día de parto de mi nenita.- Endimión_

_- Que bien.- mina _

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_Serena acostando a Shirley_

_- Se quedo dormida_

_- Armando, también se quedo dormido.- ikuko _

_- Sí, ahora podemos seguir hablando tranquilamente_

_- Vamos a salir_

_- Sí, vamos.- saliendo de la habitación _

_- Hija tengo que irme_

_- Ok mami que te vaya muy bien_

_Ikuko se fue, mientras molly estaba terminando todo_

_- Molly ¿y cómo vas a en tu nuevo negocio? – le pregunto serena _

_- Vamos bien, creo que tendré que pedir un préstamo _

_- ¿Porque?_

_- Es que los materiales están carros_

_- Que te parece sí, somos socias yo te empresto en dinero y abrimos entre las 2 una mini empresa_

_- Me parece una excelente idea_

_- Socias _

_- Socias.- sonriendo_

_- Vete ya es tarde_

_- Ok nos vemos mañana_

_- Espera.- sacando su chequera - toma esto es mi mita_

_Molly asombrada_

_- Pero es demasiado_

_- Claro que no, allí compras las cosas que te hagan falta_

_- Ok, gracias.- yéndose_

_- Ok, adiós_

_En la clínica_

_Darién dándole el bebé a diana_

_- Tengo que irme_

_- Adiós hermanito_

_- De nada hermanita te quiero.- dándole un beso en la mejilla _

_- Adiós, hijo saludos a la familia.- padre _

_- Ok.- este yéndose_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_Serena se dio un baño y se acostó en la cama_

_- Estoy tan aburrida_

_Darién entrando a la habitación_

_- Hola mi amor_

_- Hola mi amor_

_- ¿Y esa carita?_

_- Es que estoy muy cansada_

_- ¿Y eso? - Acercándose a ella_

_- Es que los bebés agotan y más si son 2_

_- Mi amor me imagino_

_- Me voy a dormir_

_- Tan tempano_

_- Sí, mi amor el lunes comienzo a trabajar_

_- ¿Y eso?_

_- Creo que mis vacaciones se terminaron hace un buen tiempo_

_- ¿Y los bebés?_

_- Mamá se encargara de ellos_

_- No estoy de acuerdo_

_- Creo, que estás muy egoísta Chiba_

_- Tsukino entiende los bebés te necesitan_

_- Sí, pero entiende tú también Chiba que necesito salir de la casa_

_- Amor_

_- Amor nada.- ella molestándose_

_- Ok, respiremos profundo_

_- Yo voy a trabajar te guste o no_

_- Serena por favor, tenemos 2 hijos que cuidar_

_Serena riéndose_

_- Cuidar, por Dios.- alzando la voz - yo soy la que está encerrada en estas malditas paredes, con los bebés solo llegas en las tardes y lo consigues dormido eso es cuidar_

_- Creo que estas exagerando_

_- Vamos hacer la prueba, quédate con los bebés una semana entera para que veas lo cansado que es_

_- Está bien trabaja pero los niños, no lo cuidara nadie_

_Serena riéndose_

_- Estás loco de remate_

_- Más respecto.- serio_

_- ¿Quién va a cuidar a los bebés?_

_- Tú y yo_

_Serena sin entender_

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Fácil uno para mi, otro para ti_

_- Ok, no será nada fácil_

_- Ok, así será_

_- Me voy a cambiar.- yéndose para el baño_

_Darién sentándose en la cama_

_- Es difícil, tener a serena de esposa_

_Serena entrando_

_- Los bebés siguen durmiendo, así que luego nos vemos.- saliendo de la habitación_

_Darién pegándosele atrás_

_- Mi amor_

_- Déjame sola_

_- Mi amor, no podemos estar peleados_

_- Lo sé, pero déjame sola_

_- Ok, te dejare sola.- yéndose para la habitación_

_Serena comenzó a ver tele en la sala, luego se quedo dormida, Darién no podía dormir, así que fue para abajo allí vio a serena dormida la cargo con cuidado y la deposito en la cama hasta que había amanecido, armando comenzó a llorar_

_Serena despertando_

_- Armando.- levantándose de la cama y cargándolo - ¿y cómo amaneciste campeón?_

_Darién entrando con Shirley en sus brazos_

_- Ya despertó_

_- Sí_

_- Aquí esta su alimento_

_- Gracias.- dándole de comer a armando_

_Darién alzando a Shirley_

_- Vamos para el jardín_

_- Darién espérame_

_- Quédate aquí con armando luego volvemos_

_Darién se fue con Shirley en sus brazos, mientras serena le dio de comer a armando y se vistió y salió para el jardín_

_Shirley estaba muy a gusto en las piernas de Darién, mientras serena coloco armando en la andadera_

_- Hoy amaneció hermoso_

_- Sí, ya soy tío ayer nació Yuske Michael Kou Chiba_

_Serena sonriendo_

_- Felicidades_

_- Gracias_

_- Voy a salir, ya que hoy es sábado_

_- Que bien ve_

_- Pero me llevo a los bebés_

_- ¿Para donde?_

_- Creo que estás, muy machista_

_- Yo_

_- Sí, no me gusta que, me pregunten lo que hago_

_- Ok llévatelos _

_- Eso hare _

_En la clínica_

_- Por fin me voy.- mina _

_- ¿Te hemos tratado mal? – le pregunto mina _

_- No pero ya sabes, mejor es estar en casa_

_- Ok, te entiendo_

_Yaten con pañelera_

_- Nos vamos mi amor_

_- Sí.- cargando al bebé_

_- Por fin en casa_

_- Sí, vamos_

_- Vamos _

_Yaten manejo hasta a su casa, allí la dejo en su habitación_

_- Qué raro que no han venido, mi cuñado.- mina _

_- Pronto vendrá mi amor_

_- Ojala_

_- Te dejo voy a buscar unas cosas_

_- Ok_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_Serena estaba lista para salir con los gemelos, a Shirley le puso un vestido de color rosa, con un lazo de color rosa con blanco, a armando le puso un conjunto de color azul cielo y unos zapaticos de color blanco_

_- Están hermosos.- Darién sonriéndoles _

_- Están listos para salir.- su esposa _

_- ¿Para donde los va a llevar?_

_- A casa de mi mamá y luego al parque _

_- ¿Puedo ir?_

_- Vente, así pasa más tiempo con los bebés_

_- Ok _

_- Nos vamos.- mirándolo _

_- Claro que sí_

_Darién y serena se fueron para la casa Tsukino_

_- Mis nietos hermosos.- ikuko _

_Samy quitándole a Shirley_

_- Está hermosa_

_Kenji agarrando armando_

_- Están enormes_

_- Están enormes.- Darién_

_- Vamos a jugar campeón.- abuelo_

_- Dejen a los bebés aquí y salgan a disfrutar.- sugirió ikuko_

_- No parece mala idea.- serena_

_- Creo que le tomamos la palabra.- Darién_

_- Vayan.- ikuko_

_Darién y serena se fueron para el cine allí vieron 2 películas de acción y de amor, luego se fueron a comer helados_

_- Muy buena la película.- serena_

_- Sí, tenía tiempo que no veníamos una.- este_

_- Sí, desde el nacimiento de los bebés_

_- Sí, tienes razón_

_- Tengo hambre_

_- ¿Qué deseas comer?_

_- Sushi o hamburguesa_

_- Ok, vamos mi amor.- agarrándole la mano_

_- Ok.- sonriendo_

_En casa Tsukino_

_- Armando se durmió.- kenji_

_- Shirley la tiene samy jugando con ella.- comenta ikuko_

_- Samy está muy feliz con sus sobrinos_

_- Sí_

_En un restaurante_

_- Mmm esta delicioso.- serena_

_Darién sonriendo_

_- Parece que te encanta.- esposo_

_- 6 meses con esa dieta odiosa_

_- Pero era, para el bien de los bebés_

_- Sí, pero ya soy libre_

_- Es que no es por nada, pero viéndote así, estás más hermosa que antes_

_Serena sonriendo_

_- Sí_

_- Que vanidosa_

_Serena riéndose_

_- Sí lo soy_

_- Deberíamos terminar de comer_

_- Ok_

_En casa Kou Chiba_

_- Mi amor el bebé se quedo dormido.- ella_

_- Parece que no, va a dar muchos problemas.- este_

_- Sí, eso parece_

_Diana entrando a la habitación_

_- Hija te traje comida_

_- Gracias mami_

_- Voy a comer algo.- yaten saliendo_

_- Ve hijo_

_Yaten comió y luego fue para la habitación ayudar a mina con el pequeño Michael que comenzó a llorar, hasta que lo pudieron calmar_

_Mientras serena y Darién se la estaban pasando súper hasta se habían olvidado de su pelea, luego de disfrutar se fueron a buscar a los pequeños_

_- Gracias por cuidarlos.- este _

_- De nada, adiós.- suegro _

_Serena con Shirley en sus brazos_

_- Adiós mamá _

_- Se quedaron dormidos de tanto jugar.- samy _

_- Me imagino.- Darién _

_- Vamos mi amor.- ella _

_La familia Chiba Tsukino se fueron para su casa, al llegar acostaron a los bebés en sus cunas y se acostaron en la cama_

_- Que aburrido estoy.- Darién _

_Serena leyendo una novela_

_- Yo ni tanto_

_- ¿Cuál estás leyendo?_

_- Cambio de parejas_

_- ¿Y cómo es?_

_- Son 2 amigos desde pequeños van para un viaje con sus respetivas parejas… pero_

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Están sintiendo una fuerte atracción física y no pueden disimular_

_- Está más interesante que verla en tele_

_- Así es_

_- Creo que me iré un rato para la sala_

_- ¿Porque?_

_- Estoy aburrido_

_- No te vayas.- dejando el libro en la mesa de noche, quédate conmigo_

_- Está bien _

_Serena abrazándolo_

_- Te amo feo_

_- Yo feo.- haciéndose el ofendido_

_Serena riéndose_

_- Sí, eres feo_

_- Sí fuera feo ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo?_

_- Estaba siega_

_- Son ya 10 años juntos_

_- Sí casi 11.- ella enamorada _

_- Todavía no puedo creer que hayamos aguantado tanto_

_Serena sonriendo_

_- Es que nos amamos y también no es fácil vivir contigo_

_- Lo mismo digo preciosa.- dándole un beso en los labios_

_- Oye.- dándole una nalgada - eso no se ha se_

_Darién sonriendo_

_- Ok jefa_

_- Amor te acuerdas, cuando mina nos dijo que se iría a vivir con yaten_

_- Claro que me acuerdo casi la mato viva_

_- Gracias a Dios que tus padres entendieron que se amaban y por eso aceptaron que se casaran_

_- Sí, mina siempre ha sido un dolor de cabeza desde pequeña siempre hace lo que quiere_

_- Me hace recordar a samy_

_- Sí, son muy parecidos_

_- Cuando estaba pequeña mis padres me decían que cuando me casara que tuviera muchos hijos, pero a medida que fui creciendo no me gustaban muchos los niños hasta que conocí amu una niña hermosa y muy inteligente_

_- ¿Y porque no te gustaban?_

_- No lo se_

_- Desde pequeño siempre soñaba con un niño varón pero mira ahora tengo 2, un príncipe una princesa_

_- Es verdad, tenemos nuestros bebés_

_- Un pajarito me conto que, cuando eras una niña tocabas piano_

_Serena molesta_

_- ¿Quién te lo dijo?_

_- He tranquila amor, me lo conto Alan_

_- ¿Alan?_

_- Sí, trabaja conmigo de hace 2 años_

_- Ok es que las veces he ido, nunca lo había visto_

_- Es que siempre se la pasa en otro lado_

_- Ok, deje de tocar piano porque me rompí la muñeca, no me gusta hablar de ese tema_

_- Ok mi amor tranquila_

_- Te amo_

_- Yo también, a veces quisiera detener el tiempo_

_- ¿Para qué?_

_- Para que los 2 siempre estemos juntos para siempre_

_- Por eso te amo_

_Darién dándole un beso muy tierno pero apasionado_

_- Te amo demasiado princesa.- volviéndola la besar, los besos fueron aumentado de tono hasta que poco a poco Darién le fue quitando la ropa a serena hasta hacer el amor, luego de pasar la noche entera amándose_

_Ya habían pasado unos días_

_En la empresa_

_- Buenos días.- serena sonriendo_

_- Wow amiga regresaste.- rey sin poderlo creer_

_- Sí, ya extrañaba esto_

_- ¿Y los gemelos?_

_- Los deje con mi mamá_

_- Pensé que nunca volverías_

_- Lo mismo pensé yo pero, aquí estoy de nuevo_

_- Que bueno_

_- Serena.- amy emocionada - que alegría verte de nuevo_

_- Un año perdida.- serena_

_- Demasiado diría yo.- rey_

_- Vamos hablar.- amy_

_- Claro.- serena_

_En el bufe_

_- Cada día Lucas se porta peor.- queja Andrew_

_- Los niños son así.- Alan_

_- Miren a los míos solo tienen 6 meses y ya se portan mal.- Darién_

_- De verdad.- Alan asombrado_

_- Shirley hace unos escándalos y armando tira todo lo que tiene a la mano_

_- Nos tocaron unos hijos.- Andrew _

_- Yo no tengo hijos.- Alan _

_- Deja que te enamores.- Darién sonriendo _

_- Estaba muy enamorado de mi prometida, me tuve que ir un día antes porque mi padre se enfermo gravemente y mi prometida se había ido a ver a su madre, y cuando llegue no la conseguí porque llegue tarde a mi boda y nunca más supe de ella.- cuenta Alan _

_- ¿Y cuanto tiempo ha pasado? – le pregunto Darién _

_- 4 años_

_- Demasiado tiempo.- asombrado Andrew _

_- Sí, no sé nada de ella_

_- Que mal.- Darién _

_En la clínica_

_- Ann todo listo.- michiru _

_- Sí_

_- Ok_

_- Mami.- la pequeña _

_Ann alzándola_

_- Hola mi amor_

_- Anny no se parece a ti.- michiru _

_- Se parece a su padre_

_- Sí.- niña orgullosa _

_- Mmm. Pero tiene un parecido a ti_

_- De los 2_

_En casa Tsukino_

_- Ya armando.- ikuko intentando calmarlo _

_- Es mejor que llames a serena está muy molesto.- samy tratando de calmarlo_

_- No serena apenas comenzó hoy a trabajar y no voy a permitir que los bebés se pongan en este plan_

_- Shirley comenzó a llorar.- kenji _

_- Dios.- ikuko _

_En la empresa_

_- Pero ¿Qué piensas de tu esposo? – le pregunto serena _

_- Es que esta muy raro_

_- Puede ser que este preocupado por algo_

_- Puede ser ¿pero qué me aconseja?_

_- Primero que le preguntes y sí no te quiere decir, dile amor que te preocupa_

_- Ok, gracias.- yéndose_

_Serena hablando sola_

_- Extrañaba esto.- en eso suena el celular - bueno_

_- Hija los bebés están llorando mucho.- ikuko angustiada _

_- Mamá a esta hora lloran por el chupón o por sus peluches _

_- Ah….- respirando más profundo - jajaja era eso_

_- Sí _

_- Adiós besos_

_- Que madre la mía_

_Amy entrando_

_- Vamos a comer_

_- Sí, nunca pensé ver tantos pacientes.- serena_

_- ¿Cuántos?_

_- 15_

_- Es normal te extrañaban_

_Serena sonriendo_

_- Ya veo_

_- Vamos_

_- Sí.- levantándose_

_Amy y serena se fueron con las chicas a comer, luego irían para centro comercial a comprar unas cositas a Michael ya que estaban enamoradas con el pequeño_

_- Todo listo.- serena_

_- Sí, todavía tengo que terminar de comprar a mi hija_

_- Es verdad, yo también_

_- Se termino la paz.- rey_

_Lita riéndose_

_- Sí_

_Todas compraron cosas nuevas para sus bebés, luego cada quien se fue para su casa_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_Serena entrando a la casa_

_- Hola_

_Darién con armando en sus brazos_

_- Hey llega mamá_

_- Vengo muerta déjame darme un baño para atender a los bebés_

_- Ok Shirley duerme_

_- Me lo imagine.- subiendo las escaleras_

_- Campeón vamos a comer_

_Armando sonrió_

_- Serás todo un galán.- sonriendo_

_En casa Kou Chiba_

_- Gracias chicas.- mina feliz_

_- De nada vine rápido, es que estamos cansada.- rey_

_- Sí.- amy_

_- Serena le compro muchas ropitas al bebé.- comenta lita_

_- No se hubieran molestado.- yaten_

_- Todas somos como hermanas.- amy_

_- Sí, ya veo_

_- El bebé sigue durmiendo.- mina_

_- ¿Y a quien se parece más? – le pregunto amy_

_- Horita a mí, cuando nació se parecía a su padre.- ella_

_- Solo tiene mis ojos.- él_

_- Que lindo.- lita mirándolo_

_- Sí_

_- Yaten sácalo de su cunita y tráelo para que las chicas lo vean, mejor.- ella_

_- Sí.- lo saco con cuidado y se lo dio a rey_

_- Está hermoso_

_- Me encanta los bebés pequeños.- amy_

_- A mí también.- lita_

_- Chicas tenemos que irnos.- rey_

_- Sí, vendremos pronto.- amy_

_- Las espero a todas aquí.- mina _

_- Así será.- lita sonriendo_

_Las chicas se fueron para sus casas_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_Serena terminado de arreglarse_

_- Amor ¿Cómo te fue?_

_- De maravilla_

_- Agarre un día libre para estar en casa con los gemelos_

_- ¿Qué día?_

_- Los lunes_

_- Yo también debería agarrar ese día para quedarme aquí contigo y los bebés_

_- No es mala idea_

_- Toma.- dándole armando_

_Serena alzándolo_

_- ¿Cómo te portaste con abuelita?_

_Armando se reía mucho_

_- Amor _

_- Dime.- ella _

_- Sí vamos a comer afuera_

_- No, estoy cansada de verdad_

_- Ok mi princesa_

_Serena sonriendo_

_- Te amo.- dándole un beso en los labios_

_- Yo también_

_Armando viendo que su papi estaba muy cariñoso con su mami, comenzó a jalarle el pelo_

_- Armando suéltame.- padre _

_Armando seguía jalando más duro_

_- Darién armando suéltalo.- ella con autoridad _

_Armando lo salto, sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar_

_- Le hablaste muy fuerte.- este serio _

_- Para nada.- arrullándolo_

_- Armando ven_

_Armando se aferro a su madre_

_- Me salió celoso_

_- Mira quién habla de celoso.- ella sonriendo _

_- Pero_

_- Ya deja.- riéndose_

_- Voy a preparar algo_

_- Ok.- ella comenzó a caminar con armando por toda la habitación para que se durmiera a los minutos se quedo dormido, luego salió para la sala_

_- ¿Ya se durmió?_

_- Sí.- ella sonriendo_

_- Ven a comer hice la cena_

_- Que bien amor, tenía un hambre_

_- Come amor_

_Serena y Darién cenaron muy a gusto, luego se fueron acostar ya serena estaba muy cansada a los 30 minutos se quedo dormida y Darién le dio un beso y se arropo la noche paso rápida y serena fue la 1 en levantarse para preparar el desayuno_

_- Buenos días.- molly _

_- Hola molly_

_- Es muy temprano_

_- Es que tengo que dejar el alimento listo de mis bebés_

_- Ok ¿la ayudo?_

_- Gracias necesito tu ayuda_

_- Ok_

_Entre serena y molly comenzaron a hacer el desayuno, hasta que lo terminaron _

_En la habitación de serena y Darién_

_Darién levantándose de la cama_

_- Mis bebés.- mirando a armando a Shirley que estaban profundamente dormidos les acaricio la cabecita y salió de la habitación_

_Serena mirándolo_

_- Hola mi amor_

_- Hola buenos días hermosa_

_- Buenos días precioso, ya está listo el desayuno_

_- Gracias tenía hambre_

_- Ve amor_

_Darién desayuno y luego se dio un baño para irse al bufe_

_Serena alistándose_

_- Me voy a llevar a los bebés para mi trabajo_

_- He ¿porque? Déjame uno al menos_

_- ¿Cuál te quieres llevar?_

_- A Shirley_

_- Ok yo armando_

_- Voy a vestirla_

_- Yo a mi príncipe_

_Entre Darién y serena vistieron a los bebés con cuidado para no despertarlos ya que son muy persuasivos _

_- Listo.- este _

_- Vámonos.- cargando a armando con cuidado_

_- Nos vemos en la tarde_

_Serena dándole un beso_

_- Adiós amor_

_- Adiós_

_Serena y Darién se fueron para sus respetivos trabajos _

_- Wow mi nene.- lita _

_- Está dormido_

_- Mi lindo, esta hermoso.- amy _

_- Sí, pero está dormido.- serena _

_- Que lastima.- rey _

_- Miren al príncipe de la familia Chiba Tsukino.- rey acercándose _

_- Sí, voy a mi trabajo.- ella _

_- Adiós.- dijeron todas _

_En el bufe_

_- Sí vino la princesa de Darién.- Alan _

_- Sí, pero está dormida.- Darién _

_- Igualita a la madre_

_- Sí, hermosa_

_- Es tan pequeña_

_- Vas a ver que en 5 años no dirás lo mismo_

_- Es verdad_

_- En préstamela quiero cargarla.- Andrew _

_- Toma_

_Andrew la cargo con cuidado_

_- Yo quiero una hija_

_- Vaya, pobre lita.- Alan _

_- Pero cuando este más grande Lucas_

_- Estoy de acuerdo contigo.- Darién _

_- Me voy con mi princesita.- Andrew _

_- He espera.- Darién _

_Andrew se fue rápido con la niña_

_- Déjalo.- Alan divertido _

_En la empresa_

_- Ok ¿y cómo te fue kary? – le pregunto serena _

_- Muy bien serena_

_- Me alegro mucho por ti_

_En eso armando abrió los ojitos_

_- Despertó_

_Serena agarrándolo con cuidado_

_- Que paso mi amor.- armando se metió en su pecho - tienes pena_

_- Está hermoso ¿es su hijo?_

_- Sí.- sonriendo es mi hijo, pero tiene una hermanita es gemelo_

_Kary asombrada_

_- 2_

_- Sí Shirley y Darién_

_- Lindos nombres_

_- Sí, vamos a seguir_

_- Ok _

_En casa Tsukino_

_- No vinieron mis nietos.- ikuko _

_- Mujer a lo mejor se lo llevaron.- kenji _

_- Puede ser, los quiero aquí.- haciendo berrinche _

_- Mamá.- asombrado samy _

_En casa Chiba_

_- Voy a ver a mis nietos.- diana _

_- Amor creo que serena comenzó atrabajar_

_- Pero…. ¿Cómo y los bebés?_

_- Creo que los bebés lo están cuidando ikuko_

_- Serena no me dijo nada.- molesta_

_- Mujer ella decide quien cuida a sus bebés_

_Diana se fue para su habitación _

_En el bufe_

_Alan con Shirley en sus brazos_

_- Esta nena sí es linda enamora a quien sea_

_Darién riéndose_

_- Sí, ya veo al más duro lo enamora_

_- Sí, ya caí en sus redes.- riéndose_

_Shirley estaba muy tranquila en los brazos de Alan_

_- Dentro de un rato me tendré que ir_

_- Tan rápido_

_Andrew riéndose_

_- Le dio duro_

_- Veo que sí_

_- Dejen de burlarse de mí_

_- Bueno ya.- Darién riéndose _

_En la empresa_

_- Ya tengo que irme.- serena _

_- Tan rápido, vamos para que mina.- rey _

_- Sí, vamos para allá_

_Todas se fueron para que mina, al llegar serena le dio el bebé a yaten para cargar a Michael _

_- Es tan hermoso, y gordito.- serena encantada con su sobrino_

_- Sí, no me canso de verlo.- cuñada _

_- Me hace recordar a los bebés cuando estaban pequeños_

_- Sí_

_- Pero armando está enorme.- yaten _

_- Comen demasiado.- serena _

_- Me imagino_

_- Ojala que uno pudiera poner a los niños de nuevo bebés.- rey _

_- Sí, ojala uno pudiera.- amy _

_- La verdad, a mi me gusta que crezcan.- serena _

_- Bueno amu ya tiene 5 años.- amy _

_- Sí es la más grande del grupo_

_- Sí, es verdad.- rey _

_Serena dándole un beso a Michael en las mejillas_

_- Es hermoso, me lo voy a llevar_

_- Sí, como no.- mina _

_Serena riéndose_

_- Cuando, este grande te lo llevas con todo gusto.- yaten _

_- Eso no se vale.- serena _

_En el bufe_

_- Ya tengo que irme.- Darién _

_- No por favor.- pidió Alan_

_- Dame a la niña_

_- 5 minutos más_

_- Así me dijiste hace media hora.- quitándole a la bebé_

_- Adiós princesa.- Andrew _

_Shirley bostezo y con sus manitos comenzó acariciar su rostro_

_- Tan divina.- Alan encantado _

_- Nos vemos mañana_

_Alan y Andrew_

_- Adiós hermosa_

_Darién se fue con su pequeña, para su casa al llegar le dio un buen baño la acostó en su cunita_

_En casa Kou Chiba_

_- Ya tengo que irme.- serena _

_- Adiós sere, adiós mi príncipe.- mina _

_Serena se fue para su casa_

_Serena entrando_

_- Hola_

_- Hola mi amor.- quitándole armando_

_- Hola.- dándole un beso - ¿Cómo les fue?_

_- De maravilla ¿y a ti?_

_- A mí también_

_- Le voy a dar un baño a este campeón_

_- Déjamelo para bañarnos los 2_

_- Ok.- dándoselo _

_Serena subió las escaleras con armando en sus brazos, luego entro a su habitación allí le quito la ropa a armando y luego la de ella para meterse en la tina con el pequeño_

_Serena metiéndose con el pequeño_

_- Vamos a disfrutar mi amor_

_Armando estaba sonriendo mucho_

_- Parece que le gusta el agua.- Darién entrando _

_- Sí_

_- Lastima, me encantaría bañarme con ustedes_

_- Lo siento, pero mi bebito y yo queremos estar solos_

_- Sí, aja.- yéndose_

_Serena alzándolo_

_- Estás muy contento he_

_Armando sonreía mucho_

_Mientras Darién preparaba la comida, serena termino de bañarse le aplico su cremita armando y le puso conjunto, lo acostó en la cuna _

_- Ya estás listo es hora que mami se vista también.- se puso la ropa y salió de la habitación _

_- Hola_

_- Hola tengo un hambre_

_- Todo está listo_

_- Ok.- sentándose_

_- Espero que te guste_

_- Claro que sí, cocinas mejor que yo_

_- Algunas cosas_

_- Sí, es verdad.- comenzando a comer_

_- ¿Y cómo te fue?_

_- De maravilla todos mis pacientes estaban enamorados de armando_

_- Me paso lo mismo pero Alan de Shirley_

_- De verdad.- sonriendo_

_- Sí_

_En casa Kou Chiba _

_Yaten hablando por teléfono_

_- No puedo ir mi esposa acaba de dar a luz_

_- Pero es urgente_

_- No y no_

_- Yaten por favor_

_Mina entrando al despacho con Michael en sus brazos_

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Nada.- cortando la llamada_

_- Es del trabajo ¿verdad?_

_- Sí, me necesitan, pero no voy_

_- Amor estamos muy bien, vete_

_- Todavía no estás recuperada_

_- Ya voy para casi 3 semanas que nació Michael_

_- No quiero dejarte_

_- Gracias por preocuparte por mí y por nuestro príncipe, estaremos bien_

_- Mina_

_- Decidido ¿Cuándo te vas?_

_- Mañana ¿feliz?_

_- Si.- sonriendo_

_- Por eso te amo.- dándole un beso en los labios_

_- Te amo_

_- ¿Ya tienes hambre?_

_- Sí un poco_

_- Voy a prepararte algo_

_- Ok ve_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_- Todo delicioso.- ella_

_- Que bueno, que te allá gustado.- este_

_- Vamos a ver una película_

_- Sí, vamos_

_Darién y serena subieron a la habitación_

_- Amor voy a ver a los gemelos.- ella_

_- Ok, te espero en la habitación_

_Serena entro a la habitación de los gemelos allí vio a Shirley saltando en la cuna, agarrándola_

_- Amor no hagas eso, vamos con papi se fue para la habitación_

_- Mi princesa_

_- Estaba despierta y brincando en la cuna_

_- Es muy activa_

_- Demasiado diría yo_

_- Voy a ponerle más abajo_

_- Sí, bájalo porque sí se caen_

_- Sí, tienes razón amor_

_Shirley comenzó a tirarle los bracitos a Darién_

_Darién cargándola_

_- Ven preciosa_

_- Ya no quieres a mamá he_

_- Es que como siempre está con papá, verdad amor_

_- He mira que papá es mío_

_- ¿Celosa?_

_- Claro que sí, tú eres mío_

_Darién riéndose_

_- Y tú mía_

_- Sí_

_- Toma.- dándole a Shirley_

_- Ven princesa_

_En eso escucharon el llanto de armando_

_- ¡Armando! – Darién salió corriendo y serena también_

_Serena asustada_

_- Darién sácalo_

_- Yaba.- el pequeño armando estaba atorada entre las 2 cunas, ya que no había mucha separación - Dios mío - tratando de sacarlo_

_Serena alterada_

_- Como se pudo atorar_

_Darién nervioso_

_- No se.- movió la cuna y lo pudo sacar de golpe, armando comenzó a dar gritos_

_Serena nerviosa_

_- Tiene algo Darién.- comenzando a llorar _

_- Tranquilízate.- revisando armando - creo que es la pierna_

_- No se la toques.- notando que no está su lugar asustada_

_- Vamos para la clínica _

_- Sí_

_Darién y serena se fueron rápido para la clínica, al llegar amy estaba por irse pero cuando serena y Darién les conto lo que había pasado se lo llevo para chequearlo_

_En el consultorio_

_- Tenemos que enyesar la piernecita.- médico _

_- Eso lo que veo.- amy _

_- Es mejor ahora que después_

_- Sí comencemos, los demás resultados salió bien_

_- Ok comencemos_

_Armando estaba llorando mucho_

_- Tranquilo amor.- amy dándole un beso en su cabecita_

_- ¿Qué pasaría?_

_- Ellos tienen 2 cunas pero tienen una separación ni tan grande ni tan pequeña, ellos tienen 7 meses recién cumplidos están muy imperativos para mí se puso a brincar y se cayó y quedo atorado, por salir se lastimo su pierna_

_- Sí, tiene que ser eso _

_- Campeón, ya pronto estarás bien.- amy _

_- Voy a buscar las cosas_

_- Ok ve_

_En sala de espera_

_- ¿Por qué se tardan? – serena angustiada _

_- Espera.- Darién _

_Shirley comenzó a llorar_

_Serena arrullándola_

_- Tiene sueño_

_- Quédate aquí voy a ver_

_- Ve_

_Darién vio a una enfermera_

_- Dígame ¿Cómo esta mi hijo?_

_- Está bien, le van a colocar un yeso en su piernecita porque se rompí_

_Darién asustado_

_- Mi bebé_

_- No se preocupe_

_- Señor Chiba.- el médico _

_- Sí, dígame_

_- El bebé le tuvimos que poner un yeso en su piernecita derecha, todo está bien solo _

_- Su piernecita estaba aprisionado, jamás pensé que eso le partiría la pierna_

_- Los bebés son muy delicados, ya que tienes los huesos débiles todavía_

_- Sí, me imagino ¿Cuándo me lo puedo llevar? – le pregunto este_

_- Dentro de un rato_

_- Ok_

_En el consultorio_

_- Estás listo amor.- amy_

_Él médico entrando_

_- ¿Está listo?_

_- Sí.- amy cargándolo con cuidado - se lo voy a llevar a Darién y a serena_

_- Ve_

_- Amy la familia chiba, está esperando al pequeño.- ann entrando_


	7. Años Después

- Sí, ya voy.- amy saliendo para la sala de espera

- Mi campeón.- Darién agarrándolo con cuidado

- Cero cunas es mejor que duerma con ustedes

- Así será amy, lo que bueno que nuestra cama es grande.- serena

- Sí, adiós precioso

- Adiós amy gracias por todo.- ella

- De nada, nos vemos después

- Sí

- Adiós.- este

La familia chiba tsukino se fueron, para su casa al llegar, Darién busco muchas colchonetas para ponerlas a la altura de la cama para evitar cualquier susto, luego de eso las acomodaron acostaron a los gemelos en la cama

- Estoy asustada todavía.- mirándolo

- Yo también, mañana llevare las cunas para que las vean

- Sí, está bien amor

- Voy a buscar unos jugos

- Ok, amor tienes que comprar la medicina de armando

- Sí, por el susto se me olvido

- Ve estaremos bien

- Ok.- yéndose para afuera

En casa Furuhata Kino

- Ya, Lucas por el amor de Dios quédate quieto.- pidió lita

Lucas corría por toda la casa

Andrew lo agarro

- Ya campeón dejaras a mamá agotada

- He.- niño

- Vamos a darte un baño campen, hola mi amor.- Andrew dándole un beso

- No

Lita sentándose

- Estoy súper cansada

- Amor creo que Lucas debería verte más

- Pero trabajo d

- Es por tus trabajos, das clase de jardinería, luego repostería estas muy ocupada en la empresa

- Sí, lo sé luego de la empresa me tengo que ir para la universidad y el curso

- Es que se me olvida el curso, lita es enserio deja unos de tus trabajos

- Pero amo mis 3 trabajos

_- Deja la empresa, allí trabajas de decoradora_

_- Me pagan bien_

_- Y la repostería y jardinería_

_- Son mi pasión_

_Andrew obstinado_

_- No puedo hablar contigo_

_- Andrew_

_- Luego hablamos.- yéndose con el niño a su habitación_

_Lita preocupada_

_- Creo que tiene razón_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_- Amor ahora vengo.- él _

_- Ok, los gemelos esta dormiditos_

_- Ok.- dándole un beso, se fue_

_Serena prendió la tele_

_- Vamos a ver como sigue la novela_

_Mientras serena venia la tele, Darién estaba en la farmacia_

_- Tome.- farmacéutico _

_- Gracias_

_- Señor Darién_

_- Hola molly ¿y eso que estas por aquí?_

_- El que mi hijo está muy mal desde la tarde, no quiere bajarle la fiebre_

_- Oh que mal, regresa cuando tu hijo este bien_

_- Gracias_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_Serena le dio un beso ha armando ya que estaba un poco inquieto_

_- Ya amor tranquilo_

_En eso comenzó a sonar el timbre_

_- Dios.- puso almohadas y salió abrir la puerta_

_- Hola.- diana _

_- Hola pasen, pero vamos para la habitación _

_- ¿Y eso? – su suegro _

_- Vamos_

_Todos subieron para la habitación_

_Diana mirándole la pierna ha armando_

_- ¿Qué le paso a mi príncipe?_

_- Es un cuento algo largo_

_- Cuéntanos.- Endimión _

_Mientras serena les contaba a sus suegros, Darién estaba a punto de llegar hasta que se acordó de comprar unos potes de helados_

_En casa Kurada Hino_

_Rey con Rick en sus brazos_

_- Estoy cansada_

_- Dámelo.- esposo _

_- Toma.- dándole el niño_

_- Estás cansada amor_

_- Sí mucho, a veces me provocaría dejar de trabajar_

_- Descansa amor_

_- Creo que te tomaría la palabra_

_- Tómalo_

_- Voy a darme un buen baño_

_- Ve_

En casa Tenou Kaiou

- Haruka deja de aplicarme cremas en el vientre

- Tienes que prevenir todo

- Sí, pero amor por aplicarme cremas en el vientre no vamos a saber el sexo del bebé

- Eso me dijeron

- Te tomaron el pelo, pero.- quitándole la crema - es buenísima ayuda para prevenir estrías y tiene muchas vitaminas

- De algo sirvió, no te parece raro que todavía no sepamos el sexo del bebé

- Pero eso que tiene de malo, es normal

- Quiero un nombre imponente para nuestro hijo

- ¿Cómo cual?

- Hikary si es niña y Mauricio

- Hikary está muy lindo Mauricio paso

- A mí me gusta si es varón

- No me gusta a mí

- Oye es mi hijo

- Yo soy la que lo voy a tener 9 meses

- No se vale

- Estás perdiendo

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Eso fue lo que paso.- serena

- Pobre de mi niño.- suegra

- Pobre.- suegro

- Darién está comprando la medicina

Darién entro a la casa

- Voy a dejar esto en la cocina

- Llego Darién.- serena al escuchar la puerta

- Ve.- suegra

Serena bajo las escaleras

Darién subiendo

- ¿Y los bebés?

- Están con sus abuelitos

- ¿Con quién?

- Mis suegros

- Mis papás.- subiendo las escaleras - hola

- Mi niño

- Mamá, toma amor, dale el medicamento al bebé

- Ok.- ella preparando el medicamento

- Te ayudo.- ofreció Endimión

- Sí gracias.- agarrando armando - príncipe despierta

- Dáselo dormido.- suegro

- Y si se ahoga por el susto

- Tienes razón

- Amor despierta

- Muévelo un poco.- le aconseja diana

- Ok.- moviéndole un poco - despierta amor

- Tiene el sueño pesado.- padre de este

- Como serena.- Darién

_- Hey.- ofendida _

_Armando abrió los ojitos lentamente_

_- Hola.- abuelo _

_Armando cuando vio a su abuelito se emociono y comenzó a mover sus manitas para que él lo cargara_

_- Tomate la medicina y te cargo.- abuelo sonriéndote _

_- Ahora si.- ella dándosela con cuidado, armando se la tomo y la saboreaba - jaja como que te gusto_

_- Mmm huele a fresa_

_Armando con sus manitos agarro el control de onza pego más a su boca_

_- He.- Darién sorprendido _

_- Por la medicina no hay problema.- quitándole el control onza _

_Armando comenzó a llorar, ya que quería tener el vasito de control en las manos_

_- He, deja la malcriadez.- su madre _

_- Ven.- abuelo cargándolo_

_- Shirley sigue durmiendo.- diana mirando a Darién _

_- Sí_

_- Vamos afuera_

_- Me da miedo, si le pasa algo a Shirley.- serena _

_- Vayan, yo me quedo.- suegro _

_- Vamos.- diana _

_Todos salieron de la habitación_

_En la sala_

_- Tengo sueño.- serena bostezando _

_- Y la noche será larga.- esposo _

_- Así es.- diana _

_- Sí, lo se_

_- ¿Y cómo han estado, antes que pasara esto? – le pregunto su suegra mirándola _

_- Bien trabajando_

_- Normal mamá_

_- Me entere que los bebés lo está cuidando ikuko_

_- Es que como ya nació el bebé de mina no quería que, los gemelos la fueran absolver y así poder estar con su nuevo nieto.- explico su yerna _

_- Así es mamá_

_- Ok pero quiero verlos más seguido, los quiero cuidar_

_- Bueno_

_- Un día tu mama y luego mi mamá.- mirando a su esposa _

_- No sería mala idea_

_- Sí_

_- Cuando se mejore armadito me lo dejan.- ella contenta _

_- Claro que sí.- esta _

_En casa Furuhata Kino_

_- Que duermas bien campeón.- este dándole un beso en la cabeza_

_Lita entrando_

_- Hola_

_- Vete a acostar _

_- Ok.- yéndose para la habitación_

_Andrew entrando_

_- Voy a ver unos papeles y nos vemos _

_- Ok.- acostándose en la cama_

_Andrew salió de la habitación_

_- Mañana no trabajaras y de eso me encargo yo_

_Las horas pasaron diana y Endimión se fueron casi en la 11 de la noche, serena se quedo dormida y Darién al rato como a las 4 comenzó a llorar armando por el dolor, Darién le dio la medicina y se quedo quieto hasta dormirse de nuevo_

_Ya había amanecido_

_En casa Furuhata Kino_

_Lita seguía durmiendo, mientras Andrew desconecto todos los reloj para que no hubiera ningún ruido, llevo a Lucas a la casa de su madre, ya que no veía a lita muy bien, decidió no ir a trabajar_

_En el bufe_

_- Que paso hoy.- Alan sorprendido _

_- No viene ni el señor Darién y Andrew_

_- ¿Y eso?_

_- El bebé de Darién esta malito con una pierna y Andrew no me dijo_

_- Me iré para su casa_

_- Ve_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_- Gracias ann.- serena agradecida _

_- De nada, todos los días vendré para darles sus masajitos_

_- Es que prefiero que ella, lo haga.- amy _

_- Ella es pediatra.- rey insegura _

_- Si, es lo bueno.- serena _

_- Tía.- amu _

_Serena cargándola_

_- Mi hermosa_

_- Pronto tendrá 6 años.- amy contenta _

_- Esta grandísima_

_- Cuando amy me conto casi me daba algo.- rey _

_- Darién y yo estábamos muy asustados_

_- No es para menos_

_- Lo bueno que ann estaba allí y lo vio.- amy _

_- Sí, por los medicamentos tienen que darle muchos alimentos y eso incluye la papilla.- ann _

_- Su pediatra me dijo.- serena _

_- Amy me conto la historia de ellos, y no se pueden tratar como recién nacidos.- comenta ann _

_- Te dije serena.- amy _

_- Ok_

_- Sí, quieres le preparo algo.- ann ofreciéndose _

_- No como crees.- ella avergonzada _

_- No hay problema_

_- Mami.- anny _

_- Anny quédate quieta.- ann mirándola _

_- Déjala, vayan a jugar.- serena _

_- Sí, vamos.- amu _

_Las niñas se fueron para la sala_

_En eso suena el timbre_

_Darién abriendo_

_- Hola_

_- Hola, me entere algo le paso al bebé.- Alan _

_- Vamos para el despacho_

_- Sí, vamos_

_Darién y Alan se fueron para el despacho_

_Ann bajando las escaleras_

_- Ahora vengo_

_- Ve.- amy _

_- Tan linda, mi armando no quedara con consecuencias_

_- Sí, lita no fue al trabajo.- rey _

_- ¿Y cómo sabes si no fuiste? – amy atónita _

_- Es que llame_

_- Vaya todos faltamos.- serena _

_- Sí_

_- Vacaciones, tomaron.- amy _

_- Como que sí.- esta _

_En el despacho_

_- Ok eso hare.- Alan _

_- Ok, yo creo que volveré cuando mi hijo este bien_

_- Claro tienes todo el derecho, eres el jefe_

_- Sí, es verdad_

_- Quiero conocer al pequeño_

_- Vamos para la habitación_

_- Ok_

_- Vamos_

_Alan y Darién subieron, allí estaba serena con los gemelos y rey_

_- Amor Alan quiere ver armando_

_- Hola_

_Alan mirándolo_

_- Tan pequeño y con un yeso_

_- Sí.- serena _

_- Que sorpresa, que Darién y tu se hallan casado_

_- Sí_

_- El pequeño es igualito a ti Darién_

_- Sí.- este orgulloso _

_- Shirley a mi_

_- Es verdad_

_En la cocina_

_- Huele bien.- amy _

_- Es buenísimo para los bebés pequeños_

_- Mami.- anny _

_- Espera un poco_

_- Mami ¿tengo hambre? – amu _

_- Voy hacer unos sanguis_

_Amu emocionada_

_- Sí, dale mami_

_- Ok_

_- Debe de hacerlo muy bueno, para que tu hija se halla puesto tan feliz.- ann sonriendo _

_- Un poco_

_- Yo también quiero.- anny _

- Ok

- Dentro de poco estará listo.- ann

- Vamos para arriba.- amu

- Sí, vamos

Las niñas subieron para arriba

Amu entrando

- Hola

- Ven.- serena

- Hola.- anny

- Alan ella es mi sobrina y ella hija de la doctora que me está ayudando con las terapias en la pierna de armando

- Hola princesas.- este

- Hola.- anny sonriendo

- Pero ustedes son muy lindas

Amu apenada

- Gracias

- ¿Y tú a quien te pareces? – mirando anny

- Yo a mi papá

- ¿Y tú? - Mirando a amu

- A mi mamá

- Vaya

Amy entrando con la comida para los gemelos

- Hola aquí está la comida de armando y Shirley

- Gracias, voy a decirle a ann que gracias por todo.- serena levantándose de la cama

- Ve

Serena bajo las escaleras, fue para la cocina

En la habitación

- Ann.- repitió Alan

- Sí, es una colega mía

- Ok

Serena bajo las escaleras

- Ann muchas gracias

- De nada, ya tengo que irme

- Ok

- ¿No vas visto a mi hija?

- Está en mi habitación

- Ok voy a buscarla

- No, voy por ella.- subiendo de nuevo a la habitación - anny tu mami. Ya se va

Alan estaba muy intrigrado

- Yo tengo que irme

- Ok, gracias por la visita.- agradeció este

- De nada, luego vengo a visitarlos

- Te estaremos esperando

- Ok adiós

Anny salió corriendo de la habitación para ir con su mami

- Mami, vámonos

- Si.- ella la cargo - vamos para la casa de la abuela

- Sí, vamos.- sonriendo

Alan se escondió y se quedo paralizado al ver a ann con la niña en brazos, en su mente

- No puede ser

_- Vamos a casa.- ella saliendo de la casa_

_Alan espero que saliera y se subiera en su auto, para perseguirla y saber en donde vive ella y su hija_

_En casa Kou Chiba _

_- Ya Michael mamá está aquí.- mina desesperada _

_Michael estaba llorando demasiado, ya que tenía hambre_

_- Mi amor, por favor espera un poco_

_En eso alguien entro a la habitación_

_- Yo sabía que no podrías sola.- cargando a Michael_

_Mina asombrada_

_- ¿Qué haces aquí yaten?_

_- Mande a seiya para que me hiciera el favor_

_- Que bien, la verdad si me haces falta_

_Yaten sonriendo_

_- Lo sabia_

_- Voy a preparar su comidita_

_- Ve amor_

_- Te amo.- sonriendo_

_- Yo también_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_- Todo listo.- serena _

_- Sí, quieres ve al jardín.- esposo _

_- Eso hare.- agarrando a Shirley_

_- Armando duerme mucho_

_- Es por los medicamentos_

_- Debe de ser_

_- Nos vemos.- saliendo de la habitación con la niña - princesa vamos a jugar mucho amor_

_En casa Furuhata Kino_

_Lita seguía durmiendo muy a gusto, mientras Andrew estaba encargándose de Lucas lo llevo al parque y luego a comer mientras lita seguía durmiendo hasta que se hizo de tarde_

_Lita despertó_

_- Dios mío debe de ser tarde_

_Andrew mirándola_

_- Son las 3 de la tarde_

_- ¿Qué? - Asombrada_

_- Eso, para que descanses más de la cuenta_

_- Gracias, pero mañana será igual_

_- No será igual, toma.- dándole unas llaves_

_- ¿Qué es esto?_

_- Son las llaves de un local tiene 3 plantas una de cocina, otra que jardinería y la otra de decoración, eres la dueña absoluta, pero no está arreglado ya que necesitas tus toques femeninos.- este _

_- Gracias mi amor.- dándole un gran abrazo y un beso_

_- De nada amor, vamos a ver si descansas un poco_

_- Te amo mucho_

_- Yo también_

_- Me voy a dar un baño y hacer una rica cena_

_- Gracias amor, ya estaba cansado de comer comida de mi madre_

_Lita riéndose_

_- Lo sé, perdón por eso_

_- Te perdono_

- Gracias amor

- Anda ve

Lita se dio un baño y luego de eso, entre los 2 hicieron la comida

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Gracias mamá por venir.- ella

- De nada hija

- Voy a darme un baño

- Ve hija

- Ok

Serena subió y se dio un baño, se puso una ropa más cómoda

- Voy a darme un baño.- este

- Ve aprovecha

- Sí

- Armando le di su medicina.- ikuko

- Gracias mamá

- De nada hija

- Mamá ¿y Shirley?

- Esta dormidita

- Yo también tengo sueño

- Duerme un rato hija

- Eso hare.- serena acostándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos

Los días pasaron y armando estaba mejor de su piernecita, ya que ann iba todos los días

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas

En casa de ann

Alan estaba tocando el timbre desesperadamente

- Porque no habré

Ann abriendo la puerta

- ¿Qué quiere?

- Quiero ver mi hija

Ann tratando de cerrar la puerta

- Lárgate

- No.- entrando a la fuerza

- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- En casa de un amigo

- Amigo.- extrañada

- No importa, ¿quiero saber porque no me esperaste y porque no me dijiste de mi hija?

- En 1 estaba muy dolida te fuiste sin decirme nada y cuando estaba lejos fue que me entere de nuestra hija, intente buscarte pero no supe nada de ti

- Lo mismo digo te busque y nadie me dijo nada

- Anny pronto cumplirá 5 años

- Dios mío, tengo una hija grande

- Sí ¿y que ha sido de tu vida?

- Soltero, trabajo. Compre una casa hace unos años, vivo solo y trabajo en un bufe

- Me alegro mucho por ti

- Quiero acercarme a mi hija

- Puedes hacerlo, solo espera que llegue del kínder

- Antes que venga, quiero que me hables de mi pequeña

- Claro siéntate, ¿café y galleta?

_- Sí, gracias_

_Ann sonrió_

_- Horita vengo_

_- Aquí te espero_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_Amy quitándole el yeso ha armando_

_- Listo_

_Serena sonriendo_

_- Que bien amor_

_- Si.- Darién cargándolo_

_- Todo listo.- amy _

_- Tenemos que salir.- serena feliz _

_- ¿Para donde van? – le pregunto Darién _

_- Ayudar a lita en la decoración de la nueva tienda Furuhata Kino_

_- Que originar.- riéndose _

_- Sí_

_- Bueno Darién cuida bien a los niños_

_- He, niños_

_- Sí, vas a cuidar a Nick, Lucas, armando, Shirley, amu y Michael_

_Darién asombrado_

_- Yo solo_

_- Sí.- ella dándole un beso_

_- Adiós.- amy _

_- Adiós nene.- mina dándole un beso a su bebé_

_- Pero hermanita_

_- Dari no seas llorón_

_- Pero_

_- Tío vamos a jugar.- amu _

_- Este….- Sudando frio_

_En la calle_

_- Sí, somos malas.- mina _

_Rey llegando_

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Que Darién va a cuidar a los niños.- serena _

_- Que bien_

_Lita llegando_

_- Andrew se va a quedar con Darién_

_- Ok, vamos.- serena _

_Todas se fueron en la camioneta de serena al llegar, comenzaron a decorar la tienda entre todas_

_- Parece mentira que Andrew te allá regalado este local.- amy _

_- Sí, estoy feliz_

_- Con los decorativos que pondremos, será una sensación.- rey _

_- Ojala_

_- Creo que con esto será suficiente.- mina _

_- Claro que no, mina.- serena _

_- Sere así está bien_

_- Mmm sí, pero falta un poco más mina.- lita _

_- ¡Qué volver a pintar! – queja mina _

_- Sí, hazlo.- rey _

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_- Rick quédate quieto.- Darién _

_- Tío el bebé llorando.- amu _

_Darién cargando a Michael_

_- Ya pequeño_

_Lucas jalando el jarrón_

_- A bajo_

_- No.- este corriendo con el bebé en brazos_

_El jarrón cayo se rompió en pedazos_

_- Lucas.- serio_

_Lucas salió corriendo de miedo_

_En eso suena el timbre_

_Darién abrió la puerta_

_- ¡Ayuda!_

_- Tranquilo amigo.- Andrew entrando_

_- Sí, ya vamos ayudarte.- Nicolás riéndose por la cara de espanto _

_- Sí, cuñado.- yaten agarrando a su bebé_

_- Dios mío que desastre.- Richard mirando el desastre que había _

_- Eso lo hizo Lucas.- Darién _

_- Le voy a pegar Lucas ven.- Andrew serio _

_- Papi.- niño llorando_

_Andrew asustado_

_- ¿Qué te paso?_

_- Me duele_

_Andrew revisándolo_

_- Se corto_

_- Lo bueno de tener una esposa medico, un botiquín.- Richard _

_- En aquel cajón.- Darién señalándose _

_- Ok.- buscándolo_

_Nicolás agarrando a Rick_

_- ¿Pórtate bien?_

_- Sí, papi_

_- Voy a preparar algo.- Darién _

_- Tranquilo cuñado, eso lo hago yo.- yéndose_

_- Gracias_

_Yaten fue hacer unos sanguis, mientras Richard estaba curando a Lucas su mano_

_- No sé porque es tan tremendo.- comenta Andrew _

_- Todos los niños son así.- Darién _

_- Sí es verdad, amu es tremenda_

_Todos_

_- Amu_

_- Sí, tengo que estar atrás de ella_

_- Y tan tranquila que se ve.- Darién asombrado _

_Yaten llegando_

_- Aquí traje algo_

_- Que bien.- Nicolás _

_Nick comenzó a comer_

_- Está bueno_

_- El único que falta por ver cómo será es a Michael.- Darién _

_- Es verdad y los tuyos.- cuñado _

_- Los mío van hacer terribles vas a ver_

_- De eso no cabe duda.- Andrew _

_En el local_

_- Estoy cansada.- serena _

_- Serena será que estás embarazada.- mina _

_- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Claro que no_

_- Es que como, ya pudiste tener a los gemelos pensé_

_- Piensas mal todos los meses me inyecto para no tener bebés, por un buen tiempo_

_- ¡Tonta! No hagas eso, te costo tener a los gemelos que será otro.- regaño rey _

_- Pero sí, ya tiene a los gemelos para que tener otro bebé.- mina _

_- Mm si, también hay que cuidarse.- amy _

_- Sere sí, fuera tu no me cuidara.- rey _

_- Y si de tener 2 tengo 5 bebés, no gracias_

_- Pues que puntería la de mi hermano_

_- Chicas.- lita _

_- Yo me voy a cuidar_

_- Tonta.- rey _

_- Ya, chicas no peleen.- lita _

_- Sí.- amy _

_- Creo que todo listo.- lita _

_- Todavía falta la decoración.- mina _

_- Como el jueves es la inauguración tendremos tiempo_

_- Sí, es verdad.- serena _

_- Vamos a comer.- rey _

_- Pero invitas.- mina _

_- Por supuesto_

_- Vamos tengo hambre.- amy _

_- Sí, tengo hambre.- serena _

_Todas se fueron a un restaurante muy tranquilo, allí comenzaron hablar de sus esposos_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_- Yaten cocinas muy bien.- Darién _

_- Gracias he mejorado como mina no cocina_

_Todos_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Sí, no cocina todo yo_

_- Yo tengo que lavar los trastes.- Nicolás _

_- Amy no le gusta acomodar la ropa y eso lo hago yo_

_- Lita es demasiado ordenada_

_- Sere también, solo que no le gusta cocinar mucho pero para eso tengo a alguien que me trabaja_

_Todos_

_- ¡No es mala idea!_

_- Me voy.- su cuñado _

_- Tan rápido.- Darién _

_- Es que voy a llevar a Michael para que sus tíos_

_- Que lastima_

_- Darién tu eres mayor que serena ¿verdad? – le pregunto Nicolás _

_- Le llevo 4 años_

_- Tanto.- Richard _

_- No soy tan viejo_

_- Mina me conto, que ustedes se escaparon.- yaten _

_- Sí, nos casamos muy jóvenes y todavía la amo, eso que tenemos casi 11 años_

_- Dios una vida.- cuñado _

_- Se casaron súper jóvenes.- Richard _

_- Serena tenía solo 16 años y yo 20 años_

_- Súper jóvenes.- Nicolás _

_- Sí nos fugamos, nunca paso nada de nada, hasta el día de nuestra boda_

_- Te aguantaste.- Richard atónito _

_- Es que ganas no me faltaba, tenía que respectarla ya que si, yo no era el hombre de su vida, no le iba a dañar su vida por un error_

_- Tienes razón y más a esa edad, que tenia serena.- yaten _

_- Gracias a dios que yo solo le llego a lita 3 años_

_- Que es un año menos.- Darién serio _

_- Amy y yo tenemos la misma edad_

_- Yo le llevo a rey 3 años_

_- Mina y yo la misma edad_

_- Eres un asalta cunas.- Andrew juguetón _

_- Sí, como no_

_En el restaurante_

_- Vamos a irnos a casa.- serena _

_- Sí, vamos.- rey _

_- Sí, vamos.- amy _

_- Voy a llevarle un pastel de fresa a Andrew_

_- ¿Y porque no le haces uno? – mina _

_- Es que no tengo tiempo_

_- No compres nada, en la casa hay muchas cosas para que hagas un pastel grandísimo.- serena _

_- Está bien, vamos_

_Las chicas se fueron para la casa de serena, al llegar le cayeron los niños encima menos Michael que estaba dormido y muy pequeño para saber_

_- Chicas, pueden ir a darse un baño.- serena _

_- Gracias me hace falta.- lita _

_- Vamos yo también.- mina _

_- Espéreme.- amy _

_- Yo también quiero.- rey _

_Las chicas se fueron_

_- Chicos no se vayan que lita va hacer un pastel.- recordó serena _

_Andrew emocionado_

_- De verdad_

_- Sí_

_- Me quedo tengo tiempo que no como pastel de lita.- yaten _

_- Lo mismo digo.- Nicolás _

_En la habitación de serena, la chicas estaban peleando quien se iba a bañar de primera_

_- Yo de 1, voy hacer el pastel.- metiéndose en el baño_

_- Oye.- rey _

_- Que podemos hacer.- amy _

_- Me voy a bañar en la habitación de abajo.- mina yéndose_

_- Tenemos que esperar.- rey _

_- Sí.- amy _

_En la sala_

_- Los gemelos durmiendo y los demás también.- serena _

_- Que somos unos buenos padres que podemos con nuestros hijos.- yaten _

_- No hables tanto yaten, acuérdate que todavía Michael esta pequeño_

_- Es verdad.- Darién _

_Serena se sentó en las piernas de Darién_

_- Amor ¿Cómo te fue?_

_- Más o menos_

_- Pobre de ti.- sonriendo_

_- Eres malvada_

_- Un poco_

_- Así te amo_

_- No coman delante de los pobres.- bromeo Nicolás _

_- Es verdad.- Andrew _

_- Lo siento.- Darién _

_Serena levantándose_

_- Voy hacer unos jugos _

_- Ve.- sonriendo_

_Serena se fue para la cocina, allí hizo jugo de naranja y fresa_

_Lita salió del baño y comenzó a preparar el pastel, ya todos estaban en el jardín hablando hasta que el pastel estuviera listo_

_Lita con Lucas en sus piernas_

_- Mi amor cuando lleguemos a casa, te voy a dar muchos besitos_

_- Que biel.- sonriéndole_

_Serena alzando a Shirley_

_- Estás muy callada_

_- Debe de tener sueño.- esposo _

_- Puede ser_

_Mina con armando en sus brazos_

_- Mi nene está muy bien de su piernecita_

_- Sí, gracias a Dios, todo bien.- serena _

_- Me alegro.- dándole besos armando_

_Lita bajando a Lucas_

_- Voy a ver el pastel_

_- Ve.- Andrew _

_Lita chequeo el pastel y comenzó a preparar el relleno_

_- Rick estás muy tranquilo.- rey _

_- Será porque está aquí Nicolás.- Darién _

_- Puede ser_

_En casa Chiba_

_- Voy a comprarles muchas cosas a mis nietos.- diana _

_- Vamos, amor_

_- Sí, vamos_

_Endimión y diana se fueron, para el centro comercial_

_En casa de ann_

_- ¿Falta mucho para que llegue la niña? – Alan impaciente _

_- No es, que mi madre la deja siempre aquí y se va_

_- ¿Y ella sabe que tiene papá?_

_- Sí, desde pequeña siempre le he hablado de ti, pero le dije que vives muy lejos y cuando estuvieras desocupado vendrías a verla_

_- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?_

_- Para que decirle, cuando estaba a punto de casarme tu papá desapareciera y me dejo sola contigo, creo que es más traumático para una niña_

- Tienes razón

En eso suena el timbre

Ann levantándose del mueble

- Debe de ser ella.- camino abrió la puerta

- Mami.- emocionada

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Muy bien

- Tienes visita

- ¿Quién?

- Tu papi

Anny emocionada

- En serio.- salió corriendo para la sala a conocer a su papá mirándolo - ¿tu?

- Hola.- este nervioso

- ¿Tú eres mi papá?

- Sí

- Pero yo te he visto, en casa de la señora serena

- Sí

- ¿Y si soy su hija porque no me dijo nada?

- Anny acuérdate que tu papi, no te conoce.- madre

Anny sonriendo

- Es verdad, gusto en conocerte papi

Alan emocionado

- El gusto es mío preciosa

- Dime cuéntame todo de ti.- él

Alan sonriendo

- Dime qué quieres saber

Anny sonriéndole

- De todo

Mientras que Alan le está contando todo a su pequeña hija, ann solo sonreía al ver la carita de su hija como estaba tan feliz de conocer su padre

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Todos estaban comiendo el rico pastel de lita, al rato se fueron serena y Darién comenzaron hablar de unos planes para salir los 4 mientras los días iban pasando

Ya había llegado el día de la inauguración de lita

- Mamá me los cuidas muy bien.- serena

- Vayan tranquilos

- Gracias suegra

- De nada

- Vamos amor

- Sí, vamos

Serena y Darién se fueron para la inauguración, al llegaron todos estaban allí, lita estaba radiante y muy feliz por sus exhibiciones

- Quedo lindo todo.- rey

- Sí.- mina

- Todo quedo hermoso.- amy

- Sí.- serena

- Hola chicas ¿y qué les parece todo esto? – le pregunto lita

Todas

- Genial

Lita sonriendo

- Gracias chicas

- Mi amor todo te quedo hermoso.- esposo

- Gracias mi vida.- sonriéndole

- Lita todo te quedo espectacular.- Darién

_Lita apenada_

_- Gracias Darién_

_- De nada _

_- Estoy súper feliz_

_- Unos señores quieren hablar contigo.- Nicolás _

_- Vamos, amor_

_- Sí.- lita _

_- A lita quedaron los pasteles espectaculares.- serena _

_- Lita es espectacular.- rey _

_- Es verdad.- mina _

_Todos estaba disfrutando de la velada lita llevo muchas felicitaciones de todos los invitados, lita estaba realmente feliz, Andrew estaba más que feliz ya su adorada esposa todo estaba saliendo bien, los meses fueron pasando, Alan y ann decidieron darse una oportunidad por su pequeña hija ya que merecía tener un hogar, mientras los demás todos estaban muy bien perfectamente, lita le iba de maravilla en su tienda, mina comenzó ayudar a yaten en su trabajo ahora trabajan juntos, rey coloco un consultorio junto con serena ahora tienen sus días de descanso y días de trabajo ya que eran las dueñas absolutas, Darién abrió 3 bufes más con ayuda de Andrew y Alan. Ya que son socios los 3, mientras amy con ayuda de ann abrieron un consultorio uno de medicina general y otro de pediatría _

_Ya han pasado 5 años, los gemelos tienen 6 años, Michael 4, amu 11 años, Lucas 8 años y Nicky 7 años_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_- Lista Shirley.- serena _

_- Mami ya quiero irme para la casa de la abuela diana_

_- Espera un poco_

_- Mami ya estoy listo.- armando _

_- Estás guapísimo_

_Darién entrado_

_- Vámonos_

_- Sí, espérame.- ella _

_- Vamos amor_

_- Vengan niños_

_Los niños_

_- Sí_

_Salieron todos para afuera _

_- Súbanse en el auto _

_- Yo quiero ir en la puerta.- niña _

_- Yo también.- niño _

_- No comiencen por favor.- seria _

_- Niños ya es tarde.- padre _

_Armando subiéndose_

_- Sí_

_- Shirley vamos_

_- Sí, mami_

_La familia chiba tsukino se fueron para la casa chiba, ya que diana estaba de cumpleaños_

_Darién entrando_

_- Hola mamá felicidades_

_- Gracias hijo_

_- Felicidades abuela.- armando _

_- Gracias amor_

- Felicidades nany.- nieta

- Gracias lindura

- Felicidades suegra.- dándole un gran abrazo

Michael llegando

- Vamos a jugar

- Sí.- primo

- Vamos.- niña

Los niños se fueron a jugar

- Mina ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto serena

- Cansadísima por tanto trabajo

- Me imagino

- No puedo creer que tu y Darién ya tengan 15 años de casados

- Sí, jajaja todavía parecemos novios.- sonriéndole

- Que envidia

- Todavía lo amo, es tan dulce

- Que suerte, aun que yaten y yo nos llevamos de maravilla por los momentos

- Donde hay amor todo es posible

- Sí, es verdad

En otro lugar

- Vamos a jugar la mamá y el papá.- niña

- Claro que no, eso es de niñitas.- su hermana

- Sí, es verdad.- primito

- Pero

- Ve a jugar con sola.- Michael

- Sí.- su hermano

Los niños se fueron dejándola completamente sola

Endimión observando todo y yendo a donde estaba Shirley

- Mi amor ven con abuelito

Shirley abrazándolo

- No me quieren

- Claro que sí, preciosa pero los niños no juegan con las muñecas, solo soldados y carros

- Yo necesito jugar con alguien.- triste

- Mi linda.- abrazándola fuerte

En otro lado

- Cuéntame sere ¿te estás cuidando? – su cuñada

- La verdad, no tengo 4 años sin cuidarme y nada

- Serena como que te cuesta, salir embarazada

- Fueron 7 años con pastillas es lógico que me cueste

- ¿Y esa idea del bebé?

- Darién le entro dé repente y pues mira todavía nada

- Ojala que pronto tengas otro bebé

- Ojala.- sonriéndole

Darién agarrando a serena por la cintura

- Amor

- Mi vida

Yaten llegando

- Mi amor tenemos que hacer competencia.- agarrándola por la cintura

Mina sonriéndole

- Sí

- Amor ¿y los niños? – le pregunto serena

- La niña con mi papá y los niños jugando

- He notado que siempre la niña esta sola y Michael y armando jugando siempre juntos.- mina

- Sí, tienes razón.- serena

- No me había dado de cuenta.- Darién

- Ojala que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando.- serena

- ¿Qué amor?

- En la casa hablamos

- Ok

En casa Furuhata Kino

- Se quedo profundamente dormida.- lita

- Cada día está más hermosa ¿verdad? – Andrew encantado

Lita sonriendo

- Sí Andrea está más bella y eso que solo tiene 2 meses

Lucas emocionado

- ¡Mami!

Andrew y lita

- Shii

- Perdón, ganamos papi

Andrew cargándolo

- Muy bien hijo

- Mis abuelitos ya se fueron

- Ok, ve a darte un baño para que veamos Harry potter

- Súper.- emocionado

- Ve.- lita

Lucas se fue a bañar

En casa Kurada Hino

- Que divertido.- nicky sonriendo

- Que divertido, metete a la habitación.- su madre

- Déjalo que vea la tele.- esposo

- Sí, estamos viendo guerra y eso no lo puede ver el

- Tienes razón

- ¡Papá!

- Anda ve a la habitación

- Pero

- Camina.- rey

- Ok.- yéndose

- Está muy buena la película.- esposo

- Sí

En casa Kinomoto Mizuno

- Linda te ayudo con la tarea.- Richard

- No papi ya la termino

- Que bueno mi linda

Niña jalándole el cuaderno

- Dane

- Mami mira a rika.- amu

Richard cargándola

- Ven mi hermosa

- Rika no molestes a tu hermana mayor.- amy

- Helmana

- Esta enorme rika verdad.- esposo

- 2 años te parece poco

- Es verdad

En casa Chiba

- Niños vengan a comer.- serena

- Súper tengo hambre.- niño

- Yo también.- niña

- Sí tía tenemos hambre.- sobrino

- Mami vamos.- hija agarrándole la mano

- Sí, preciosa vamos

- Mami.- armando yéndose atrás de serena

- Vamos, cariño.- mina

- Sí, vamos mami.- su hijo

Todos se sentaron en las sillas

- Que alegría que toda mi familia este aquí conmigo.- diana

- Claro mamá es tu cumpleaños.- su hijo

- Mujer no te vas a poner sentimental ahora de vieja

- ¡Papá! – exclamo su hija

- Solo es una broma

Hola gracias por sus RW a las chicas que siempre me comentan, se los agradezco se que le gusta mi historia, les informo que ya quedan muy pocos capítulos de esta historia. Espero que le guste este capítulo, me despido bye


	8. Venganza

- Felicidades que cumpla muchos años más suegra.- yaten

- Gracias hijo

- Sí, diana muchas felicidades.- yerna

- Gracias hija

- Abuelita nany ¿y cuántos años estas cumpliendo? – le pregunto su nieta

- Princesa, eso no se pregunta.- padre

- Darién es solo una niña, estoy cumpliendo 58 años

Shirley sonriendo

- Muchos, pero muchos años abuelita

- Sí, preciosa

- Abuela pero ¿no te vas a poner vieja verdad? – le pregunto armando

- Armando todos nos ponemos viejos.- serena

-Sí es verdad, mis otros abuelos están súper viejos.- Michael

- ¡Michael! – exclamo su padre

- Perdón papi, pero la verdad duele

Mina aguantándose las ganas de reírse

- Cambiando de tema

- ¿Qué nos vas a contar? – le pregunto serena

- Pronto tendremos un nuevo miembro en la familia

Todos

- ¡No!

- Sí, mi gato Artemis será papá súper.- toda emocionada - seré abuela que orgullo - saliéndose unas lágrimas de emoción

- Mina por Dios ¿Quién es la futura madre? – serena mirándola

- Tu gata luna.- sonriéndole

- ¿Qué?

- Amor tranquilízate.- Darién

- Que lindo.- niña

- Mina no podías decir otra cosa.- su madre

- Pero, es una hermosa noticia

- Pues sí.- serena

- Vamos a seguir comiendo.- diana

Todos comieron tranquilamente, luego llego la hora del postre

- Armando vamos a jugar.- hermana

- No, déjame. Quiero jugar con Michael, tú eres niña y las niñas no juegan cosas de niños

_- Pero yo soy tu hermana_

_- Déjame.- repujándola_

_Serena estaba observando todo a escondidas_

_- Darién armando_

_- Dime mami_

_Serena dándole un golpe en la mano_

_- Sí vuelve a rempujar a tu hermana te voy a pegar más duro_

_- Mami estábamos jugando.- su hija _

_Serena molesta_

_- Eso no son juegos_

_Armando llorando_

_- No te quiero_

_Serena molesta, agarrándolo del brazo_

_- ¿Qué me dijiste?_

_- Mami suéltalo por favor.- niña _

_- Camina armando, nos vamos para la casa_

_- No quiero _

_- No me importa si quieres o no, camina.- madre seria _

_- ¿Por qué esta llorando? – pregunto diana acercándose _

_- Abuela.- armando quería correr a los brazos de ella pero_

_Serena agarrándolo_

_- Nos vamos y punto camina_

_- ¿Qué pasa? – Darién llegando _

_- Pasa que armando esta de grosero y nos vamos_

_- Papi.- su hija abrazándolo_

_- ¿Pero que hizo el niño? – pregunto mina acercándose a ellos _

_- Luego les cuento, camina armando_

_- Mamá, nos vemos mañana.- su hijo despidiéndose _

_- Adiós.- diana _

_- Adiós.- serena _

_Darién se subió en su auto, serena subió a armando atrás y Shirley se subió sola_

_Armando seguía llorando_

_- No llores.- su hermana _

_- Cállate tonta.- este dándole un golpe en el brazo_

_Serena furiosa_

_- Ahora sí.- dándole un golpe durísimo en la mano - anda vuelve a darle para pegarte más duro_

_- Serena.- este asombrado, su esposa no era así _

_- Yo no sé quién te dijo que las niñas se maltratan.- molesta_

_Armando llorando_

_- Eres mala_

_Shirley estaba llorando en silencio_

_- Mala, cuando lleguemos a la casa te vas acordar de mí.- lo amenazo _

_- Ya basta ¿no lo maltrates? – Darién molesto _

_- ¿Qué quieres que lo aplauda?_

_- No pero_

_- Y cállate no llores.- ella seria _

_Armando dejo de llorar y llegaron a la casa_

_- Shirley y Darién a la sala vamos hablar claramente.- serena frenética _

_- Amor estás muy alterada_

_- Alterada me voy a poner sí, no hablamos ya, Shirley ¿desde cuándo armando te pega? – le pregunto ella _

_- El no me pega_

_- Princesa habla.- padre _

Shirley con miedo

- Hace días

- ¡Mentirosa! – niño frenético

- Cállate.- ordeno su madre

- Habla Darién armando ¿Por qué le pegas a tu hermana que te hemos dicho de no, debes pegarles a las mujeres y menos a los niños pequeños? – padre rudeza

- Pelearle a una niña no es malo

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? – le pregunto serena

- El maestro de deporte

Darién furioso

- ¿Qué?

- Sí

- Mañana mismo, nos vamos para la escuela aclarar esto

- No, el maestro después nos pega si decimos algo

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Furioso - ¿te ha pegado?

- No pero a los otros niños sí

Serena sentándose en el mueble

- Dios mío

- Que no sea, lo que me estoy imaginando.- Darién

- Armando 1 y últimas vez que toques a tu hermana, amor solo tienes que hacernos caso a mí y a papá nadie más.- ella calma

- Está bien mami, perdón por lo que dije en verdad te amo.- niño avergonzado

- Yo también.- ella abrazándolo

- Me perdonas shir

- Sí.- ella abrazándolo

- Todo resuelto.- este

- Vamos a la cama.- serena

- No, quiero jugar.- niña

- Sí.- niño

- Vamos a jugar a videos juegos de sailor v

- Sí, vamos

Los niños se fueron corriendo, para su habitación

- Dios.- serena

- Nunca te había visto así.- su esposo

- Me dio rabia Darién, soy psicóloga y me doy de cuenta rápido, por la actitud de los niños.- ella

- Es verdad.- dándole un beso

Serena sonriéndole

- Vamos para la habitación

- Vamos mi vida

Darién y serena subieron a la habitación, al llegar tumbaron en la cama

Serena besándolo

- Tenemos tiempo sin hacer nada

- En total 3 semanas

- Demasiado para nosotros.- volviéndolo a besar

Darién y serena están perdidos en besándose, Darién se coloco arriba para llegar el control, como a poco los 2 se fueron quitando la ropa hasta hacer el amor

Darién tenía la cabeza en el vientre de serena

- Oye amor

- Sí, dime

- ¿Todavía nada?

- No

- Serena ya tenemos 4 años intentando

_- Lo sé pero si no salgo embarazada_

_- ¿Por qué no vas al médico?_

_- Amor, todos los meses voy_

_- Ya estoy preocupado, si tienes un problema_

_- Amor si tuvimos 9 años sin tener hijos que son 4 años _

_- Es que ya quiero tener un bebé aquí_

_Serena sonriéndole_

_- Yo también, que podemos hacer_

_- Tenemos que hacerlo todos los días_

_- He, amor todos los días no estaré disponible_

_- Pero, amor si ese es nuestro sueño_

_- Nuestro sueño se cumplió con armando y Shirley_

_- Pero esta es la vencida_

_- Ok amor todos los días, te vas aburrir _

_- Yo nunca me aburro de ti.- volviéndola a besar_

_En la habitación de los niños_

_- Tengo sueño.- Shirley tallándose los ojos_

_- Yo también_

_- Buenas noches.- acostándose en su cama_

_- Buenas noches_

_Los niños se quedaron profundamente dormidos, ya había amanecido serena se levanto y comenzó a preparar el desayuno_

_Darién abrazando a serena por la cintura_

_- Buenos días amor_

_Serena sonriéndole_

_- Buenos días_

_- ¿Qué hay de desayuno?_

_- Pan tostados y huevos revueltos_

_- ¿Hiciste jugo?_

_- No, pero hay en la nevera_

_- Ok_

_- Buenos días.- hija _

_- Buenos días princesa.- padre _

_- Hola.- niño _

_- Mi campeón.- serena cargándolo_

_- Mami _

_- Estás guapo_

_- Ayer se me olvido decirte que voy a cambiar a los niños de escuela.- Darién _

_- Buena idea.- esposa _

_- Voy a retirarlos _

_- No vamos más.- pregunto la niña _

_- No, pero van a estudiar con todos sus primos._

_- Súper.- niño _

_- Sí, hoy nos quedaremos en casa.- serena _

_- Quiero comer pastel de tía lita.- niña _

_- Que les parece, sí vamos a visitar a Andrea.- serena _

_- Súper quiero verla.- emocionado el niño _

_Darién hablándole al oído a serena_

_- Vez necesitamos un bebé_

_Serena sonriéndole_

_- Lo se_

_- Vámonos ya.- niño eufórico _

- Esperen 1 un baño y luego desayunamos y nos vamos.- madre

Los niños

- Sí

- Que esperan al baño.- su padre

Los niños se fueron corriendo a bañarse

Darién y serena solo sonreían

- Bueno mi amor tengo que irme a trabajar.- esposo

Serena poniéndole sus manos alrededor de su cuello

- Ya tan rápido

- Tengo que trabajar

Serena dándole un beso

- Te espero en la noche

- Aquí estaré

En casa Furuhata Kino

- Andrea esta dormidita.- lita feliz con su pequeñita

- Yo me tengo que ir.- esposo

- Adiós mi amor.- dándole un beso

- Adiós amor

- Nos vamos.- Lucas

- Sí, vamos.- padre

Andrew y su hijo se fueron

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Vámonos chicos.- madre

Los niños

- Sí

Serena subiéndose en la camioneta

- Niños suban rápido

Shirley subiéndose

- Sí mami

- Ayúdame shir

- Está bien.- hermana ayudándolo

Armando subiendo

- Ya

- Vamos pues.- serena encendiendo el auto

- Ya quiero ver Andrea.- niña

- Yo también es tan linda.- niño

- Ustedes están encantados con su primita

Los niños

- ¡Es tan pequeñita!

Serena solo sonrió, llego a casa Furuhata Kino

Lita abriendo la puerta

- Hola

- Hola amiga ¿y la princesa? – le pregunto serena

- Está dormida

- Que lastima.- niño

- Pero eso no impide que vayan a verla.- lita

- Súper.- niña

Los niños se fueron para la habitación

- Los niños están emocionados.- lita

- Sí.- sonriendo

- ¿Para cuándo viene el otro bebé?

- Estamos trabajando para eso, pero todavía nada

- Ojala que sea pronto

- Sí, ojala

En la habitación de Andrea

- Esta divina.- armando

- Sí, ojala que mami tenga un bebé pronto

_- Sí_

_Andrea abrió sus ojitos lentamente_

_- Hola hermosa.- Shirley _

_- Hola nena.- armando tocándole las manitos _

_Andrea comenzó a reír y mover sus piecitos _

_- Voy a llamar a tía lita.- niña _

_- Ve_

_Shirley bajando las escaleras_

_- Tía Andrea despertó_

_Lita asombrada_

_- Tan rápido_

_- ¿La despertaron? – le pregunto serena _

_- No mami_

_- Vamos.- lita _

_Todas subieron _

_Lita entrando a la habitación y agarrándola_

_- Hola mi preciosa_

_- Hola Andrea.- serena _

_- Tía en préstamela.- pidió armando _

_- Está bien, siéntate_

_- Sí.- sentándose en la cama_

_Lita dándosela con cuidado_

_- Aquí esta_

_- Preciosa como siempre.- amiga _

_- Esta vez se parece más a mí_

_- Sí, muchísimo _

_- Mami ten uno.- niña _

_- Vas a ver, que pronto mi amor_

_- Mami pero yo quiero una hermanita así, como Andrea.- niño _

_- Ok ok veremos_

_En el bufe_

_- Darién, me entero que tu amigo Robert está preso, por haber estafado a varias personas.- Andrew le comenta _

_- No lo sabía.- este sorprendido – hace años que no sé nada de ellos, es que serena me pidió que no los ayudara y acepte porque se estaba alterando, no quería que le pasara nada al bebé._

_- Engañaron a muchas personas.- Alan comenta – son una pareja que hacen desastres juntos. _

_- Allá ellos.- Darién – lo importante que, no tuve más contacto con ellos. Qué problema me hubieran metido. _

_- Cada día me enamoro más de Andrea.- Andrew cambiando de tema _

_- Es muy hermosa.- Darién _

_- Es que es una preciosidad.- Alan _

_- ¿Y tus hijos como están? – le pregunto Darién _

_- De maravilla, anny hermosa como siempre, Andy grande y angie preciosa_

_- Ustedes si, se llenaron de hijos rápido_

_Alan sonriendo_

_- Sí, Andy solo tiene 4 años y angie 2 anitos_

_- Eso que no tenía hijos.- Andrew bromeando _

_- Sí, es verdad.- este _

_- Eso para que vean.- Alan sonriendo_

_- Sí.- Darién riéndose_

_- ¿Y cuando vienen los hijos? – le pregunto Andrew _

_- No se estamos en eso, todavía aun que no me debo preocupar por eso_

_- Es verdad ya tienen la parejita_

_- Sí_

_- Pero siempre esperamos el 3 verdad.- Alan _

_- Sí.- Darién _

_- Pero con eso, que pueden veni más quien sabe.- Andrew _

_- Es verdad, bueno me voy a colegio a retirar a los niños_

- ¿Y eso?

- Un maldito, perdón por la palabra, le dice a todos los niños que golpeen a las niñas, armando comenzó a maltratar a Shirley y ayer serena, le pego

Alan asombrado

- Le pego

- Sí nunca la había visto así, pero hizo lo correcto

- Vamos yo te acompaño.- Andrew

- Gracias, vamos

- Sí, vamos

Darién y Andrew se fueron para el colegio, al llegar

- Hola Darién.- saludándolo

- Hola Edgar ¿Cómo estás, vengo a retirar a mis hijos?

Edgar asombrado

- ¿Pero porque?

- Me gustaría hablar contigo en privado

- Por supuesto vamos

Darién y Edgar se fueron para la oficina, mientras Andrew estaba viendo a los niños jugar

En La cancha

- Levántate parasito.- profesor

Niño asustado

- Pero me duele

- Maestro Gastón lo llaman.- otro niño

Andrew caminando hacia los niños

- Buenas maestro, soy padre de unos de sus alumnos.- mintiendo

- Hola ¿Qué desea?

Andrew serio

- Ese niño tiene problema con la rodilla no debería jugar

- ¿Es doctor?

- No, cualquier persona lo puede notar, sin ser médico

En la dirección

- Eso es lo que paso.- explicó Darién

- No lo sabía vamos para allá.- Edgar

- Sí

En la cancha

- Me duele

- Ven, vamos para la enfermería.- Andrew

- Déjelo ese niño sigue así será un marica.- profesor

- Perdón.- Andrew molesto

- Sí, son débiles y tontos

- Son niños por el amor de Dios, ellos no saben lo que ustedes está diciendo solo deben de tener unos 7 años

- Son unos gusanos que no vale la pena que existan

Andrew metiéndole un puñetazo en la cara

- Basura y parasito es usted, maldito

Los niños se asustaron, se emocionaron. Al ver al maestro en el suelo

Los niños

- ¡Dale duro! - Gritaban a pleno pulmón

- Sí es tan machito, ven.- Andrew retándolo

- Te voy a destrozar maldito.- Gastón le cayó encima

Andrew de defendía muy bien en eso, llego Darién y Edgar y los separo

_- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Darién _

_Andrew sonriendo_

_- Ni me toco_

_- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Edgar sin entender _

_- El comenzó.- profesor _

_- Por Dios.- molesto - yo comencé pero fue porque estaba maltratando a ese niño - señalándolo_

_- ¿Es verdad Gastón?_

_- Claro que no_

_- Sí, me estaba maltratando.- niño _

_Los niños_

_- ¡Si nos pega y nos dices cosas feas!_

_- Así que es usted, que le metió ideas raras a mi hijo.- Darién furioso _

_- Sí ¿y qué?_

_- Vamos a ver qué tan machito es usted.- le metió un golpe en la mandíbula cuando gastan quería racionar, lo agarro por la cara y con la pierna derecho comenzó a darle por el abdomen Gastón no se podía defender_

_- Dale duro.- Andrew emocionado _

_Los niños_

_- ¡Dale con todo! - Gritando_

_Darién seguía golpeándolo hasta que lo dejo desmayado_

_- Te lo merecías_

_Edgar asombrado_

_- Darién_

_- Así se hace.- amigo _

_- Voy a llamar a la policía.- Director _

_- Niños, es hora de nuestra venganza.- este _

_Los niños_

_- ¡Sí!_

_- Busquen una soga y muchas pinturas de colores_

_Los niños obedecieron y se fueron a buscar lo que Darién le dijo, al llegar los niños con las cosas_

_- Ahora de jugar.- Darién _

_- ¿Qué vas hacer? – le pregunto Andrew _

_- Algo muy divertido.- sonriendo_

_- Me das miedo_

_- Señor que haremos.- pregunto niño _

_- Vamos amarrarlo_

_Los niños lo amarraron de manos pies, y cintura_

_- Ahora comienza la diversión.- Darién riéndose con malicia _

_- Por Dios.- Andrew asustado_

_- Píntenlo como deseen y buscaremos ropa de mujer y maquillaje.- Darién _

_- Darién creo que.- director _

_- Es una venganza y hay que respectar_

_Los niños comenzaron a pintarlo y menos de unos minutos parecía una mujer, Darién llevo su cámara digital y saco muchas fotos, fue para dirección y saco miles de cofias y comenzó a tirarlas por todo el colegio y la gente comenzó a burlase de él, hasta que _

_- Esto esta buenísimo.- Andrew gravando la escena de los niños burlándose del profesor _

_Darién sacando foto_

_- Para el recuerdo.- riéndose_

_- Creo que es suficiente lo voy a publicar en youtuve_

_- Gran idea_

- Darién creo que más que suficiente.- Edgar

- Creo que sí, vamos Andrew

- Sí, vámonos

Darién y Andrew se fueron dejando a los niños, vengándose de ese maestro tan nefasto

En casa Furuhata Kino

Serena cargando a Andrea

- Esta preciosa

- Gracias todos me dicen lo mismo.- lita

- Ya quiero que rey tenga otro bebé

- No creo rey se cuida mucho

- Sí es verdad, yo me cuide por casi 3 años y mira otra vez sufriendo lo mismo cuando los gemelos, soy una tonta no debí cuidarme

- Serena en eso momento pensaste que era lo mejor

- Sí, ojala que le hubiera hecho caso a rey

- Tranquila amiga, pronto nos darás la noticia de tu nuevo embarazo

- Ojala

- Vamos a comer pastel

Los niños llegando

- Mami vamos para el jardín.- armando

- Sí, vamos.- Shirley

- Claro que sí, vamos serena.- lita

- Sí, vamos

Todos se fueron al jardín

Serena todavía tenía a la pequeña en brazos

- Lita ¿y cómo va el negocio?

- De maravilla

- Que bueno

- ¿Y el de ustedes?

- Gracias a Dios bien, rey tiene sus pacientes y yo los míos

- ¿Y hikary como esta?

- Tremenda jajaja, igualita a su madre

- ¿Y qué edad ya tiene?

- 2 y medio, pero casi no la veo, ya que sammy vive algo lejos con hotaru

- Ya eres tía

- Sí, es hermosa solo la he visto como 5 veces

- ¿Lo extrañas verdad?

- Demasiado, ya él tenía que hacer su vida

- Es verdad, tienes razón

- Mami tengo hambre.- niña

- Voy a buscar el pastel.- lita

- Ve te espero.- serena

Lita llego con el pastel, los niños comieron muy a gusto, serena se encargo de bañar y darle de comer a Andrea, ella se sentía muy feliz ya que recordaba cómo entre ella y Darién cuidaban a los gemelos cuando estaban pequeños

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena riéndose

- Jajaja es él.- mirando la foto

_- Sí.- esposo _

_- Por Dios, esta súper cómico_

_- Quería hacerle más cosas, pero estaba Edgar y no podía abusar_

_Serena dándole un beso_

_- Te amo, me encanto lo que hiciste_

_- Lo hice por los niños y por ti_

_Serena sonriendo_

_- Lo sé, por eso te amo tanto _

_- ¿Qué hacen? - armando Llegando_

_- Besándose que más.- hermana _

_- Vengan acá, papá ya los inscribió en la escuela de sus primos, así que pronto irán a su nueva escuela.- madre _

_- Súper.- niño _

_- Sí _

_- Vamos a salir a cenar.- Darién _

_- Vamos.- serena sonriendo_

_La familia chiba tsukino salieron a comer, Los días pasaron serena y Darién todas las noches estaban trabajando felizmente para atraer un nuevo miembro a la familia _

_En la empresa_

_- Listo ya termine.- serena _

_- Que bueno, yo también.- rey _

_Serena levantándose de la silla_

_- Vamos.- en eso sintió un leve mareo_

_Rey preocupada_

_- ¿Estás bien?_

_Serena un poco aturdida_

_- Sí creo que si_

_- Estas muy pálida_

_- Últimamente me he sentido mareada_

_- Serena no ¿estás embarazada?_

_- No, ya me hice una prueba y salió negativo_

_- Que lastima_

_- Debe de ser estrés_

_- Puede ser_

_- Ya estoy mejor, me voy_

_- Déjame llevarte_

_- Está bien_

_- Vamos_

_Serena se subió en el auto_

_- Rey antes de dejarme en mi casa, puedes llevarme un hospital_

_Rey asustada_

_- Serena me estas asustando_

_- Es que todo me da vueltas.- fueron sus últimas palabras porque se desmayo_

_- Serena.- asustada - Dios mío aguanta serena - arranco y la llevo para el hospital_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_- Serena no ha llegado.- Darién extrañado _

_- Papá tenemos hambre.- niño _

_- Ya voy hacer algo_

_- Tenemos hambre.- su hija _

_- Ok ok pediré pizza_

_Shirley y armando_

_- ¡Súper!_

Darién riéndose

- Ya voy a pedir

En el hospital

Serena estaba siendo atendida por amy quien estaba preocupada, ya que serena no estaba muy bien

En sala de espera

Rey llorando

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No se preocupe.- enfermera

- Dios mío tengo que llamar a Darién.- marco y sonaba ocupado - que estará haciendo Darién

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Ok las esperare.- este colgando el teléfono

En eso suena el teléfono

Shirley agarrando el teléfono

- Bueno

Rey llorando

- Pásame a tu papá

- Claro ¿pero qué te pasa tía?

- Por favor daya pásame a tu papi

- Sí, papi toma es tía rey

Darién agarrándolo

- Bueno

Rey llorando

- Darién serena está mal, la traje al hospital

- ¿Qué? Ya voy para allá

- Ok aquí te espero

- Niños, vámonos ya

- Pero tengo hambre.- armando

- Caminen.- este

- Sí.- niña

Darién y sus hijos se fueron al hospital al llegar, rey estaba muy mal porque todavía no sabían nada de serena hasta que salió amy

Darién desesperado

- ¿Cómo esta serena?

- Esta mejor, estaba muy mal, tiene bajo todos sus niveles, casi se nos muere, como serena pudo llegar a este punto.-amy molesta

- No lo sé, sabes cómo es serena

- Unas vacaciones bien largas no está muy bien, los malestares seguirán, ya que la glicemia, y todos lo demás están en un estado muy bajo

- Dios mío

- Estará unos días hospitalizada

- Puedo verla

- Sí, pasa está en la habitación # 15

- Gracias.- este se fue

- Tengo hambre.- queja armando

- ¿Mami está bien? – pregunto la niña

- Sí.- rey

- Vamos a comer.- amy

- Sí, vamos tía preciosa.- niño

Amy sonriendo, cargándolo

- Vamos

En la habitación

Darién entrando con cuidado y acercándose a serena

- Mi amor

Serena abrió los ojos lentamente

- Hola

_- ¿Y cómo te sientes?_

_- Mal_

_Darién asustado_

_- ¿Qué sientes amor?_

_- Me duele todo el cuerpo, pareciera que un camión me pasara encima_

_- ¿Desde cuándo te sentías así?_

_- Hace semanas _

_- Amor me hubieras dicho_

_- Para que amor, no quería molestarte_

_- Amor eres lo más importante para mí_

_- Tú también lo eres amor_

_- Descansa_

_- Sí ¿y los niños?_

_- Están bien, tranquila _

_- Te creeré.- quedándose dormida_

_Darién se quedo con ella mientras los niños, rey se los había llevado a su casa, las horas pasaron y serena, ya estaba mejor_

_Serena despertando_

_- Mmm Darién_

_Darién alado de ella_

_- ¿Qué paso mi amor?_

_- Tengo mucha sed_

_- Déjame buscarte un vaso con agua_

_- Está bien_

_Darién salió de la habitación y busco agua, luego entro_

_- Amor aquí esta_

_- Gracias_

_- De nada_

_- Quiero ver a los niños_

_- Los tiene rey_

_- Anda a buscarlo_

_- Quiero dejarte con alguien que te acompañe_

_- Ok esperare que lleguen unas de mis visitas_

_Darién sonriendo_

_- Ok_

_En eso entra mina_

_- Hola_

_- Mina.- ella sonriéndole_

_- Cuñada me aviso, amy que estabas aquí_

_- Será por muchos días_

_- Pobre de ti_

_- Llego mina, voy a buscar a los niños.- este _

_- Ve.- serena _

_Darién se fue_

_- Cuñadita que mal, que estés aquí_

_- Sí, me siento fatal, pero pronto estaré mejor_

_- Ojala ¿y dime ya comiste?_

_- Todavía nada_

_- Déjame buscarte comida_

_Entrando una enfermera_

_- Buenos días, aquí le traje el desayuno a la paciente_

_- Gracias ya tenía hambre_

- Sere a comer

- Sí

- Buen provecho.- enfermera saliendo de la habitación

- Gracias.- comenzando a comer

- Se ve todo asqueroso.- mina

- Lo sé, y lo está pero que puedo hacer

- Pobre de ti

Amy entrando

- ¿Ya está comiendo mi paciente favorita?

- Sí, pero esta malísimo

- Es por tu bien

- Lo se

- Bueno las dejo

- Adiós

Amy se fue

- Serena ¿y cuando te vas?

- Cuando amy me vea mejor

- Un mes te doy.- bromeando su cuñada

- No un mes, es mucho.- alterada

- Tranquila cuñis

En casa Kurada Hino

- Adiós.- rey

- Adiós tía.- niña

- Se portan bien

- Sí.- niño

- ¿Y para donde los vas a llevar?

- A visitar a serena y luego veo si los dejo con mi madre o con mis suegros

- Yo me quiero quedar con abuelo Endimión.- niña

- Yo con abuela ikuko.- niño

- Tienen sus favoritos.- rey

- Sí, siempre es así

- Cualquier cosa me avisas de serena

- Claro que si, adiós.- este

- Adiós

Darién llevo a los niños, al hospital. Al llegar consiguieron a serena platicando con un médico

- Fue un gusto conocerte

- Igualmente.- ella

- Adiós.- se fue

- Mami.- niño

- Mamá.- niña

Los niños la abrazaron con fuerza

Serena sonriendo

- Hola mis amores

- Mami nos vamos para la casa.- su hija

- Todavía no

- ¿Hasta cuándo? – su hijo

- Hasta que la tía amy le de permiso.- padre

- Voy hablar con tía amy, para que nos vayamos hoy mismos.- niña

_- No se puede linda.- serena _

_- Pero ¿por qué?_

_- Porque estoy enfermita_

_- Pero ¿te vas a recuperar?_

_- Claro que sí.- sonriéndoles_

_- Que bueno mami.-niño _

_- Niños vamos, es hora que mamá descanse.- padre _

_Shirley y armando_

_- ¡No por favor!_

_- Pero.- este _

_- Déjalos un rato más.- ella _

_- Está bien_

_En casa Tsukino _

_- Tenemos que ir para el hospital.- kenji _

_- Lo sé, vamos que esperamos.- esposa _

_Sammy entrando_

_- Hola_

_- Hijo ¿Cómo están? – su madre _

_- Muy bien.- hotaru sonriendo_

_- Hola hikary.- abuela _

_Hikary apenada_

_- Hola_

_- Hijo tenemos que irnos.- madre _

_- ¿Por qué? – sammy _

_- Tú hermana, está en el hospital.- padre _

_Sammy preocupado_

_- ¿Qué tiene?_

_- No sabemos, por eso vamos.- padre _

_- Vamos.- sammy _

_- Sí, vamos.- ikuko _

_La familia tsukino, se fueron para el hospital_

_En el hospital_

_- Niños despídanse de mamá.- padre _

_Armando y Shirley estaban abrazando a serena más fuerte_

_- ¡No queremos irnos!_

_Darién jalándolos_

_- Vamos_

_Niños_

_- ¡No!_

_Darién serio_

_- Shirley dayana y Darién armando vámonos_

_Shirley y armando soltaron a serena y bajando de la cama tristes_

_- Mis pequeños quiten esa carita.- ella _

_- No queremos dejarte sola.- hija _

_- Sí mami, queremos cuidarte.- niño _

_Serena conmovida_

_- Mis amores, mami estará bien aquí_

_- Está bien.- su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla_

_- Adiós muñeca.- niño dándole un beso en los labios_

_Serena sonriendo_

_- Adiós, nos vemos mañana_

_- Hasta mañana mamita.- dijeron los gemelos _

_Mina entrando_

_- Me los llevo_

_- Si déjalos a que mamá_

_- Ok, vamos galanes_

_- Sí, vamos tía.- niño _

_- Adiós.- mina yéndose con los niños_

En eso venia entrando al hospital

- Abuela.- niña emocionada

Ikuko abrazándola

- Estás hermosa

- Tío sammy

Sammy cargándola

- Estás preciosa

- Gracias.- sonriéndole

- Armando campeón te vez también.- abuelo

- ¿Y cómo están? – les pregunto mina

Todos

- Bien

Mina sonriendo

- Que bueno, pero si aquí esta hikary, estás hermosa

- Hola.- hikary saludándola

- Mira con ese vestidito azul, estás todo una princesa

- Gracias

- ¿Cómo esta serena? – pregunto hotaru

- Mejor, vayan

- Nos, vamos con los niños.- ikuko

- Ok.- mina

Armando y Shirley

- Adiós tía

- Adiós mis amores.- se fue

En la habitación de serena

Darién estaba acostado a lado de serena

- ¿Te sientes mejor amor?

- Sí.- sonriéndole

- Sabes que te amo verdad

- Sí, todos los días me lo dices amor

- Nunca me cansare de desístelo

- Lo sé.- dándole un beso

Los niños entrando

- Hola

Darién y serena

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Hola hermanita

Serena emocionada

- Hermanito ¿Cómo estás?

- Mejor que tu

- Titi.- hikary

- Mi hermosa, ven acá.- serena

Hotaru subiéndola a la cama

- Toma

- Mi princesa, estás hermosa

Hikary se metió en medio de serena y Darién

- Llego una intrusa.- Darién

- Así es.- sammy

- Esta preciosa mi sobrina

- Sí, hermosa como la madre.- hotaru

- De eso no cabe duda.- sonriéndole

- ¿Y cómo te sientes?

- Un poco mejor

- Hija, me asuste cuando me llamaron para avisarme.- su madre

- Tengo mucho estrés, eso es todo

- Tienes que descansar más.- padre

- No se preocupen yo la voy a cuidar.- Darién

- Yo también.- armando

_- Espero, que te mejores pronto hermanita.- sammy _

_- Pronto.- sonriéndole_

_Lita entrando_

_- Hola_

_- ¿Y la beba? – Shirley _

_- La tiene mis suegros.- ella sonriendo_

_- Que bien.- serena _

_- Hola.- hotaru _

_- Que gusto, verlos.- lita _

_- Lo mismo digo.- sammy _

_- Titi.- hikary abrazándola_

_- No me abraces tan fuerte que me duele_

_Hotaru agarrándola_

_- Nena tía se siente mal_

_- Pero_

_- Cuando este mejor jugamos.- serena sonriendo_

_- Ok_

_- Es mejor que nos vayamos, salir un poco.- sammy _

_- Sí.- esposa _

_Sammy salió con su familia_

_- Estas muy pálida.- lita preocupada_

_- No te preocupes amiga_

_- Es que me preocupa_

_- Tranquila, lita todo está bien.- Darién _

_- Eso espero_

_- ¿Y la nena? – le pregunto kenji mirando a lita _

_- Hermosa, está preciosa_

_- Me imagino que Andrew está feliz_

_- Súper contento_

_- Me imagino_

_- Darién estoy tan cansada.- serena _

_- Creo que debemos dejarla sola.- esposo _

_- Sí.- Shirley _

_- Sí.-armando _

_- Darién, quédate con ella.- ikuko _

_- Sí_

_- Abuelita me puedo ir a tu casa.- le pregunto su nieta _

_- Claro_

_- Súper_

_- ¿Y tú armando? – mirándolo su abuelo _

_- No quiero ir, para la casa de mi abuela diana_

_- Yo te llevo.- lita _

_- Súper_

_Los abuelos se llevaron a los niños, mientras serena estaba mejorando poco a poco, Darién no se despegaba de serena los días fueron pasando y las semanas también_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_- Amor basta.- serena _

_- No.- Darién _

- Amor estuve 2 semanas en el hospital y ahora que puedo hacer mis cosas no me dejas

- Amy me dijo reposo absoluto

- Están exagerando

- Te estoy cuidando

- Exagerado

- Te amo.- dándole un beso

- Déjame dormir

- Está bien.- saliendo de la habitación

- Papi, ayúdame con mi tarea.- pidió su niña

- Por supuesto

- Papá, ayúdame con la tarea de matemática.- hijo

- Sí, pero uno primero

- Papi, yo primero.- niña

- Ok, vamos

- Pero, papá.- niño

- Shirley me hablo 1

- Está bien

- Comencemos

- Sí.- hija

Darién comenzó ayudar a los niños con la tarea, luego de ayudarlos se fue acostar alado de serena

Serena mirándolo

- Estoy obstinada

- Otra vez con lo mismo

- Es que tu y amy no me dejan hacer nada

- Amy me dijo reposo

- Sí, Darién no estoy embarazada

- Lo sé, pero amy es la doctora no tu

- Te odio

- Yo te amo.- dándole un beso

- Que rabia.- arropándose con ira

Darién sonrió

Serena comenzó a llorar

- Amor.- abrazándola - solo falta unas semanas más

- Como no eres tú

- Lo sé, en hospital fueron 2 semanas y en casa….

- En total un mes y amy siempre me dice que todavía no estoy de todo bien

- Amor te pusiste muy grave, casi te dejan hospitalizada por meses

- No exageres

- Ok, tienes que quedarte más tiempo en cama

- Mañana volveré a mi rutina

- Pero

- Lo siento chiba, ya estoy poniéndome de un humor que al paso, que vamos llegaremos al divorcio

- Está bien hazlo lo que quieras, luego no me digas nada cuando te sientas mal

- Tranquilo no te lo diré

_- Buenas noches_

_- Buenas noches_

_La noche paso lenta para Darién y serena jamás se habían quedado peleados todo, lo resolvían ahí mismo, cabe la casualidad que los 2 tenían la razón y eso no sería un problema que no se pondría resolver_

_Ya había amanecido, serena se levanto se dio un baño fue a desayunar_

_- Buenos días.- serena _

_- Señora.- molly asombrada _

_- ¿Y cómo va nuestro negocio?_

_- De maravilla, ya le pase el dinero en el banco_

_- Que bien.- sonriendo_

_- ¿Y cómo se siente?_

_- Mejor ¿y los niños?_

_- Shirley acomodando su habitación como siempre y armando está leyendo unas revistas_

_- Que diferencia, entre mis hijos_

_- Sí_

_- Shirley muy aplicada eso lo saco de Darién y un poco de mi, pero armando es igualito a mí en personalidad, saco muchas cosas de Darién_

_- Los niños son una bendición_

_- Sí, ¿y kenvil?_

_- Hermoso_

_- Tengo tiempo que no lo veo_

_En casa Tsukino _

_- Abuelito kenji quiero ver a titi.- nieta _

_- Está bien, vamos preciosa_

_- Súper_

_- Hikary ven vamos, pronto nos vamos para la casa.- madre _

_Hikary llorando_

_- No quiero a titi_

_- Pero_

_- Vamos, para que se despida de su tía.- sammy _

_- Hijo deberías mudarte.- ikuko _

_- Lo hago por mi trabajo_

_- Deberías trabajar conmigo.- padre _

_- Déjame pensarlo_

_- Vamos, amor.- esposa _

_- Ven hikary vamos para que tía titi_

_Hokary emocionada_

_- Sí, vamos_

_- Vamos, pequeña.- madre _

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_- Gracias por el desayuno estaba delicioso.- serena _

_- Qué bueno que allá gustado.- molly _

_- Voy a llevar a los niños al parque_

_Darién entrando_

_- Buenos días_

_- Buenos días.- sirvienta _

_- ¿Y los niños molly?_

_- Están en sus habitaciones_

- Luego vengo.- serena subiendo las escaleras

- Sí, los niños me buscan diles que estoy en mi despacho.- mirando a molly

- Ok

Darién se fue

- Están enojados.- molly

Serena entrando a la habitación de los gemelos

- Vamos a salir

- Pero mami ¿no estás enfermita? – su hija

- Ya estoy mejor

- Sí, salgamos estoy aburrido.- niño

- Ok déjame vestirme

Los niños

- Sí.- emocionados

- Ahora vengo.- ella se fue para su habitación, allí eligió colores cálidos y se puso un jompi de color rosa y una camisa blanca, se puso una sandalias y se coloco algunos asesoraos en cuestión de segundo estaba lista - niños vamos

Hola chicas, aquí el capítulo espero que les guste, falta poco para el final, les envio un beso enorme. Se despide Ady


	9. Viaje

- Si, vamos.- niño

- Si.- niña agarrándole la mano a serena

- Si mami.- niño agarrándole la otra mano

Serena y sus hijos bajaron las escaleras

- ¿Para donde van? – pregunto Darién

- Para el parque.- Shirley

- Si con mami.- niño

- Espero que la pasen bien.- este

- Vamos mis amores.- ella se fueron caminando, ya que quedaba cerca, se sentó en una banca mientras los niños jugaban muy a gusto

- Vamos para los columbinos.- niña

- Si.- niño

En la banca

- Que lindo, se ven.- serena contenta

- Hola.- amy

Serena asombrada

- Amy

- ¿Y qué haces aquí?

- Ya estoy bien

- Mañana quiero que te hagas unos exámenes

- Está bien

- ¿Y los niños?

- Jugando allá

- Traje a rika a amu

- ¿Y rika como se porta?

- Más o menos

- Te salió tremenda

- Si, demasiado diría yo

- Cuando este mas grande, va cambiar

- Ojala

- Por fin aire puro.- serena respirando

- Si

- ¿Y las chicas?

- Está bien, la que esta preciosa es Andrea

_- Si lita me la llevo hace unos días_

_- Si esta preciosa_

_- Niños en donde los vea.- ella _

_- Si.- armando_

_En los columpios_

_- Hola.- amu mirando a los gemelos _

_- Hola amu ¿jugamos? – la niña _

_- Claro que si.- ella sonriéndole_

_- Yo quielo.- rika _

_- Si ven.- hermana _

_Armando triste_

_- Me dejaron solo_

_Shirley agarrándolo de la mano_

_- Ven vamos a jugar a él doctor_

_- Súper.- el yéndose con ellas_

_En casa Chiba Tsukino_

_Darién terminando de leer unos papeles_

_- Creo que ya termine.- en eso suena el teléfono agarrándolo - bueno_

_- Hola hijo lindo ¿Cómo estás? – diana _

_- Bien ¿y tú?_

_- De maravilla, hijo quería saber si me puedo llevar a los niños para odaiba_

_- Lo siento mamá, serena salió con ellos y no sé que ahora volverán_

_- ¿Serena ya está bien?_

_- Si más o menos, ya sabe como es de terca_

_- Ok dentro de unas horas iré para allá_

_- Ok mamá te estaré esperando_

_- Adiós amor_

_En casa Chiba_

_Diana cortando_

_- Serena salió con los niños_

_- ¿Ya está bien? – le pregunto su esposo _

_- Creo que sí, quería llevar a los niños a odaiba_

_- Amor será en otra ocasión_

_- Si pero voy a verlos_

_- Voy contigo_

_- Ok_

_En el parque_

_- Jajaja.- serena _

_- Creo que tenemos que irnos.- amy_

_- Si, déjame llamarlos_

_En donde estaban los niños_

_- Oigan miren eso.- niña _

_Shirley estaba observando a un tipo que no dejaba de mirar a unos niños que estaban jugando y en eso vieron que el señor agarro unos de los niños y salió corriendo la mamá del niño comenzó a dar gritos y correr_

_Armando asustado_

_- Se robo al niño_

_- Vámonos de aquí.- amu cargando a rika_

_- Tengo miedo.- pequeña llorando_

- Vamos.- amu

Los niños se fueron, corriendo a donde estaban sus madres

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto serena

Armando alterado

- Vamos mami

- Está bien, vamos

Shirley abrazándola

- Tengo miedo

- Ven acá.- cargándola

Amy cargando ha armando

- Vamos están muy nerviosos

- Mami, vamos por favor.- amu

Amy preocupada

- ¿A quién vieron?

- Luego tía, quiero estar en mi casa.- niño

Cuando serena y amy iban caminando vieron que iba llegan patrullas de policías y comenzaron a hacer preguntas amy y serena dijeron que no vieron nada y las dejaron ir cuando llegaron los niños estaban muy nerviosos

Darién preocupado

- ¿Qué paso serena?

- Se robaron a un niño y parece que los niños lo vieron.- ella

- Fue horrible.- este abrazando a su papá

- ¿Pero que vieron exactamente? – le pregunto este

- Está bien.- niño conto todo con lujo y detalle

- Dios mío.- serena

- Yo no debí mirar.- niña

- Amor está bien.- serena la abrazo

Shirley abrazándola

- Tengo miedo

- Ya amor

- Creo que me voy a casa.- amy

- No mami.- amu

- Pero estas conmigo amor

- Valos.- rika

- Amy si quieres llévate a rika, que yo me quedo con amu.- serena

- Ok.- amy cargando a rika - vamos amor

- Ve tranquila

Amy se fue con su pequeña hija

- Amu ¿quieres helado? – dijo este

- No

- ¿Galleta?

- No

- Te hare un chocolate caliente.- serena

- Rico.- amu yéndose con ella

- Vengan niños.- este

Los niños se fueron atrás de sus padres

- Vamos a comenzar hacerlo.- serena

- Si quiere lo hago, ¿que desea? – molly

- Ok queremos chocolate

- Ok

- Niños vayan a jugar.- ella

Los niños se fueron a jugar

- ¿Y cómo te ha sentido? – este

_- Bien gracias_

_- Voy hacer el chocolate.- molly retirándose _

_- Ve.- ella _

_Molly se fue_

_- Quería pedirte disculpas, no tenía que hablarte así.- este _

_- Perdonado_

_- No me convences_

_- Por favor luego hablamos_

_- No podemos estar así, entiéndeme_

_- Entiéndeme a mí también_

_- Ok te entiendo, pero no quiero que te pase nada malo_

_- Darién yo se que lo haces, porque me amas pero todo tiene su limite_

_- Lo sé pero perdón amor.- abrazándola_

_Serena separándose un poco_

_- Está bien_

_Darién dándole un beso_

_- Estoy perdonado_

_Serena sonriendo_

_- Más o menos_

_- Ya estoy perdonado.- este dándole un beso más profundo que el anterior _

_- Ya.- sonriéndole_

_- ¿Quieres comer algo o hacer algo?_

_- No tengo hambre, pero.- sonriendo - podemos besarnos por un buen rato_

_- Me parece una excelente idea _

_Serena besándolo_

_- Te amo_

_En la habitación de los gemelos_

_- Vamos a jugar videos juegos.- amu _

_- Si.- armando _

_- Si súper.- niña _

_En la sala_

_Darién y serena se seguían besando muy a gusto hasta que sonó el timbre_

_Serena separándose de él_

_- Quien será_

_- Ni idea.- este levantándose, abriendo la puerta_

_- Hola.- diana_

_- Pasa mamá_

_- ¿Cómo están? –Endimión _

_- Bien.- ella _

_- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto diana_

_- De maravilla_

_- Que bueno me alegro mucho_

_- ¿Y ese milagro?_

_- Tengo tiempo que no veo a mis nietos_

_- Es una exagerada.- Endimión _

_Serena sonriendo_

_- Lo es_

_En la habitación de los gemelos_

_- Gane.- niña _

_- Otra vez perdí.- niño _

- Vamos para bajo.- amu

- Si.- armando

Los niños bajaron

- Hola.- diana

- Nany.- Shirley

- Están hermosos, hola amu.- abuela

- Hola ¿Cómo está usted?

- Muy bien preciosa

- Que bueno

- ¿Está listo el chocolate caliente? – molly

Los niños

- ¡Súper!

- Vayan.- serena

- Vengan.- molly

Los niños se fueron para la cocina

En casa Kou Chiba

- Vamos Michael.- yaten

- No quiero papá

- Déjalo no quiere ir.- mina

-No, papá ir contigo y es aburridísimo.- se queja

- Vamos camina.- este

- Yaten no quiere ir, déjalo.- ella

- Está bien quédate

- Michael, vamos para que tío Darién.- madre

- Si, vamos

- Adiós.- este yéndose

- Está furioso, ¿verdad mami?

- Pues sí, pero vamos para la casa de tu tío

Michael y mina se fueron para la casa Chiba Tsukino

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- En serio.- serena asombrada

- Si, hija.- diana

- Como mañana tengo que hacerme los exámenes, iré un rato para allá

- Si tenemos que comenzar con los preparativos de la fiesta de navidad

- Faltan 4 meses

- Si, pero quiero hacer una gran fiesta

- Si me imagino.- sonriendo

- Te espero mañana temprano

- Allí estaré

Sonando el timbre

Molly abriendo la puerta

- Buenos días

- Hola hola.- mina sonriendo

- Hola mina pasa.- serena

- Vine a visitarlos

- Hola mi niño hermoso.- diana

- Hola abuelita ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto

- Muy bien

_En eso venían los niños _

_- Michael vamos a jugar.- niño _

_- Vamos_

_Los niños se volvieron a ir_

_- Hola hermanita.- Darién _

_- Hola dari vine de visita_

_- Que alegría verte_

_- Vine, porque me pelee con yaten_

_- ¿Y eso? – le pregunto diana _

_- Porque Michael no quería ir a ver a sus abuelos_

_- Pero el niño muy poco ve a sus abuelitos_

_- Lo sé pero si no le gusta estar allá_

_- ¿Por algo será?_

_- No lo se_

_- Tienes que preguntarle.- serena _

_- Lo hare luego_

_- ¿Quieren comer algo? – le pregunto este _

_Molly llegando_

_- Traje pastel de chocolate y jugo de naranja_

_- Que rico.- mina _

_- Si es delicioso.- serena _

_- Comencemos a comer.- este _

_- Que bien.- diana _

_En el jardín_

_- Que lindo esta el día.- Endimión _

_- Abuelo ¿estás hablando solo? – se acerco su nieta _

_- Más o menos ¿y porque no estás jugando?_

_- No quiero, llego Michael y antes que armando me diga algo prefiero irme a otro lado_

_- Tan pequeña y piensas de esa manera_

_- Hay que tener espacio_

_Endimión sonrió_

_- Era un pequeña con mente de vieja_

_Shirley sonrió_

_- Eso me dice mi maestra, abuelito sabes quiero tener una hermanita_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Para no sentirme sola_

_Endimión preocupado_

_- ¿Y te sientes sola?_

_- A veces si a veces no_

_- Papá y mamá ¿te dejan sola?_

_- No abuelito, pero siento que con una hermanita sería mejor para jugar con ella y compartir contarles mis cosas_

_- Pero cuando esta pequeña no podrá hablar_

_- Si, pero me puede escuchar_

_- Eres demasiado inteligente para mi gusto_

_Shirley riéndose_

_- Mi papá me dice lo mismo_

_En la sala_

_- Falta Endimión y Shirley.- serena _

_Molly trayendo más jugo_

_- La niña y el señor están en el jardín_

_- Gracias por la información.- Darién _

- De nada señor

- Está delicioso el pastel.- armando

- Los pasteles que hace lita son deliciosos.- serena

- Es verdad.- diana

- Vamos para el jardín.- Darién

- Si, vamos.- esposa

- Tía ¿puedo comer más pastel? – le pregunto amu

- Por supuesto.- serena

- Gracias

- Amu esta enorme.- comenta diana

- Ya tiene 11 años.- serena orgullosa

- Pronto será toda una señorita

- Si.- amu

- Vamos para el jardín.- recordó serena

Todos se fueron para el jardín al llegar, comenzaron hablar de todo un poco se hizo de parte y amy fue a buscar amu se fueron, mina y Michael se fueron casi a las 10 con diana y Endimión, ya había amanecido serena se levanto temprano para alistarse a ir para la clínica para hacerse todos los exámenes

- Buenos días amor.- este

- Buenos días.- serena dándole un beso

- ¿Vas para la clínica?

- Sí, primero voy hacer unas cosas

- No las hagas y ve

- Ok está bien, entonces lleva a los niños a la escuela

- Por supuesto

Serena término de arreglarse se fue hacerse los exámenes, luego fue para ginecología

- Hola.- michiru

- Hola.- serena

- ¿Cómo sigues?

- Mejor gracias

- Tengo como 2 meses que no vienes

- Lo sé, tenía que venir, para ver que pasa

- Pues la verdad, no hay nada de malo en ti

Serena asombrada

- ¿Pero porque no quedo embarazada?

- A veces el estrés y la ansiedad no dejan que quedes embarazadas, serena estas estresada por la idea del niño

- Puede que sea así, la verdad desde que Darién me lo pidió todos los meses me hago una prueba, desde hace 4 años y meses

- Déjalo que pase solo, piensa en otras cosas y todo saldrá mejor

- Eso hare gracias michiru

- Tranquila ve

- Ok.- serena salió del consultorio y fue para el consultorio de amy

- Hola.- amy

- Hola.- serena

- Muy buenas noticias

- Dime cuales

_- Esta de alta todo está bien serena, eso si todo con calma_

_- Gracias a Dios, que todo está bien_

_- Puedes irte_

_- Adiós voy a darle la buena noticia a Darién_

_- Se pondrá feliz_

_- De eso no me cabe duda_

_En el bufe_

_- Ya terminamos.- Darién _

_- Sí, tengo que irme.- Andrew _

_- Si yo también.- Alan _

_- Ok. Yo voy a quedarme aquí.- este _

_- Ok.- Andrew _

_- Vamos.- Alan _

_Serena manejo con cuidado, hasta llegar al bufe, luego bajo del auto_

_- Hola.- ella sonriéndole_

_- Hola serena ¿Cómo sigues? – le pregunto Alan _

_- Muy bien_

_- Me alegro mucho.- Andrew _

_- Yo también.- Alan _

_- Darién ¿está adentro? – pregunto ella _

_- Si, ve.- Alan _

_- Ok, gracias.- ella entrando al bufe_

_-__Buenos días.- secretaria _

_- Buenos días, vengo a ver al señor chiba.- serena _

_- Lo siento pero no la puede atender, pero ¿tiene una cita?_

_Serena sonrió_

_- ¿Eres nueva?_

_- Si_

_- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Dudando un poco_

_- Nany_

_- Nany mucho gusto serena de chiba soy la esposa de Darién chiba_

_- Perdón no sabía_

_- Tranquila_

_Darién saliendo de la oficina_

_- Mi amor.- llegando hacia ella y dándole un gran beso - estas preciosa _

_Serena sonrió_

_- Gracias vengo a darte una buena noticia_

_- Que bien, nany que no, nos molesten.- este mirando fijamente a serena_

_- Ok, vamos_

_Darién y serena entraron a la oficina_

_- Quedo muy bien.- serena encantada con la decoración de la oficina _

_- Idea de tu pequeña hija_

_- Shirley tiene unos gustos exquisitos_

_- Salió a mí_

_- Eso crees.- ella dándole un beso en los labios, caminando un poco hacia la ventana_

_- ¿Qué paso dime? - este Sentándose en su silla_

Serena caminando hacia él y sentándose en sus piernas

- Amy ya me dio de alta y fui para el ginecólogo todo está bien, pero no quedo embarazada por ansiedad o estrés

- Mmm no lo había pensado, con los gemelos fue tan rápido

- Amor casi 2 años

- Pero es rápido para 4 años y meses intentando

- Ok, tienes razón

- ¿Y qué tenemos que hacer?

- Hacer el amor sin preocuparnos en que vendrá un bebé

- No será fácil

- Lo sé desde hace 4 años estamos con la idea del bebé

- Si lo sé, yo también estoy con la idea

- Tenemos que hacer no pensar en el bebé y pronto quedare embarazada

- Será difícil, lo intentare.- dándole un beso

Serena sonrió

- Por eso que eres mi príncipe azul

Darién sonriendo

- Y tu mi reina

- Wow ya me subiste de rango

- Si de hace mucho.- sonriéndole

- Bueno mi amor tengo que irme

- ¿Por qué?

- Voy un rato para la clínica a ver cómo está rey

- Rey está bien.- volviéndola a besar

En la clínica

- Adiós kary.- rey

Kary solo movió su mano en símbolo de adiós

- Gracias rey.- madre de kary

- De nada al menos ya habla por señas

- Si pobre de mi hija

- Solo tiene 5 años pronto hablara Kenia

- Desde la muerte de su padre esta así.- Kenia

- Es fuerte perder un ser querido, mi madre murió cuando estaba pequeña

- De verdad

- Si solo tenía 7 años

- Que mal

- Si, por eso me he encariñado con kary

- Te lo agradezco, vamos kary

Kary agarro la mano de su madre se fueron

- Extraño a serena.- rey

En el bufe

Darién y serena seguían besándose

Serena separándose un poco

- Darién deja

- Que

- Aquí no y menos en tu oficina

- Que tiene eso de malo

- Si alguien entra

- Por eso no hay problema.- levantándose con cuidado para no tumbar a serena y fue hacia la puerta y le pasó pasador - listo

_Serena riéndose_

_- Estás loco_

_- Por ti_

_- Yo creo que es incomodo.- separándose de el_

_- Mmm estas huyendo de mí_

_- Más o menos_

_- Está bien ganas_

_- Tengo que irme adiós_

_- Adiós pero dame un beso_

_Serena dándole un beso, pero Darién la agarro y la sentó en sus piernas de nuevo y profundizo el beso más y más serena no podía separarse de él, así que se aferro a sus besos y caricias_

_En trabajo de lita_

_- Andrea quédate quieta no llores.- lita _

_- Señora lita_

_- Hola kasumi_

_- Dios mío que niña más linda_

_Lita sonriendo_

_- Es mi princesa Andrea_

_- Lindo nombre_

_- Gracias pero su padre fue que le coloco el nombre_

_- Tiene buen gusto_

_- Si _

_- Voy a comenzar hacer mi trabajo_

_- Ok ve.- ella sacando a Andrea del moisés - estas muy malcriada mi linda_

_- Parece que la niña será muy malcriada_

_- Lo sé todos no dejan de besarla y decirle que la quieren mucho_

_- ¿Y su hijo?_

_- Está en la escuela, es una maravilla de niño se porta de maravilla _

_- ¿Y no es celoso?_

_- No para nada_

_- Que suerte_

_En la escuela_

_- Ya termine.- Lucas _

_- ¿Y qué haces? – le pregunto Michael _

_- Estaba jugando unos momentos_

_- Ok_

_- Hola.- armando llegando_

_- ¿Qué hacen? – pregunto Shirley _

_- Nada prima.- Michael _

_- Shirley, vamos a jugar.- nicky _

_- Si vamos.- yéndose con el_

_- Tengo que ir con ellos.- armando _

_- ¿Estás celoso de Nick? – le pregunto su primo _

_- Si, es mi hermana tengo que cuidarla.- yéndose_

_En el bufe_

_Serena acomodándose la ropa_

_- Esto no tenía que pasar_

_- Que.- poniéndose la camisa somos esposos_

_- Lo sé pero, no aquí_

_- Amor tranquila no pasa nada_

Serena sacando el maquillaje y otras cosas

- Tengo que irme

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy para la clínica a visitar a rey

- Ah…. Ok puedes irte pero.- sonriendo con malicia - en la noche te pasaremos las mejor noches de nuestras vidas

Serena sonriendo

- Ok adiós.- yéndose

- ¿Y mi beso?

- No hasta la noche

Serena se fue para la clínica al llegar se consiguió con Nicolás

- Hola ¿Cómo sigues? – le pregunto Nicolás

- Muy bien vine hablar con rey.- serena

- Que bien, vine de pasadita

- Pasemos

Los 2 entraron

- Hola.- rey saliendo del consultorio

- Hola mi amor.- Nicolás dándole un beso

Rey sonriendo

- Que alegría verte

- Lo mismo digo

- ¿Y cómo sigues serena? – le pregunto ella

- De maravilla creo que mañana vengo a trabajar.- serena

- Que alegría.- sonriendo

- Si

- Sere tengo un caso algo complicado, una nena de 5 años que su padre murió y no habla

- Mmm que mal ¿pero tiene mucho así?

- Casi 6 meses

- Puede que sea por 2 cosas

- ¿Cuáles?

- Su padre la adoraba o la maltrataba y tiene miedo de hablar

- Lo mismo pensé, pero quiero que tú tomes el caso

- Con gusto se me dan más los niños que gente adulta

- Lo sé por eso estoy metida en está embrollo

- Mañana me toca a mí

- Si viene todos los días, es una terapia

- Ok tranquila vas a ver que en menos lo esperes hablara rápido

- Amor, vamos ya es tarde

- ¿Y para donde van?

- Es que.- ella mirando a Nicolás

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto ella

- Vamos a decirle.- este

- ¿Qué? – ella

- Estoy embarazada

Serena asombrada

- Felicidades amigos.- ella abrazándolos

Nicolás y rey

- Gracias sere

- Pero qué maravilla

- Si queríamos que fuera una sorpresa.- este

- Vaya que sí lo es

_- Si teníamos pensado decirles antes, pero quiero ir al médico a verme.- rey _

_Serena preocupada_

_- ¿Qué paso?_

_- No me he sentido muy bien, y estoy preocupada_

_- Tranquila a lo mejor son los síntomas del embarazo_

_- Lo mismo le digo, pero por mas vamos al médico.- este _

_- Hacen muy bien, bueno me voy.- serena _

_- Nos vamos.- rey _

_Nicolás y rey se fueron, mientras serena se fue un rato para su casa a visitar a sus padres_

_- Dios que niña.- Ikuko riéndose de las travesuras de hikary_

_Serena cargándola_

_- Es que es una belleza_

_- Si.- niña _

_- Pronto nos tendremos que ir.- hotaru_

_- Por mi se quedaran más tiempo.- cuñada _

_- Yo también lo deseo quiero estar con mis padres, pero eso depende del trabajo de sammy_

_- Si eso es lo malo.- serena _

_- Me gustaría que mis nietos crecieran justos como serena y sammy pero veo que es un poco imposible.- ikuko poniéndose triste_

_Serena abrazándola_

_- Ya mamá tranquila en menos te lo esperas sammy nos dará la noticia que se mudara de nuevo por aquí_

_- Ojala eso lo que más deseo en realidad.- cuñada _

_- Ustedes ya tienen 3 años viviendo allá_

_- Si pero yo no me acostumbro_

_- Me lo puedo imaginar, cuando Darién y yo estábamos en Londres cuando fue el embarazo de mis gemelos para mí fue terrible_

_- Si es horrible_

_En la escuela_

_- Tengo sueño.- Shirley tallándose los ojitos_

_- A noche te quedaste muy tarde viendo los ositos cariñosos.- su hermano _

_- Si me encanta_

_- Yo veo muchas comiquitas.- nicky _

_- Yo también.- Lucas _

_- A mí me gusta mucho las cosas de misterios.- niña _

_- A mí también.- nicky _

_- Porque no vamos a jugar.- armando _

_- Si, quieres ve tú.- su hermana _

_- Vamos.- Michael _

_- Si, vamos.- armando _

_- O sea que vas visto esa serie.- le pregunto nicky _

_- Si con abuelito Endimión es muy buena, pero cuando pasan cosas rara abuelo me tapa los ojos.- le comenta _

_- Ah…. ya_

_- ¿Y qué más has visto? – le pregunto Lucas _

_- Déjame pensar_

_En casa Tsukino _

_Serena alzando a hikary_

_- Mi princesa hermosa_

_Hikary solo sonreía_

_- Desde que esta hikary pareciera que fuera tu punto débil.- su madre _

_- Sí que es, son mis ojos _

_- Y también los de ella nunca había visto a una niña tan pegada a su tía con ella de ti.- hotaru _

_- Somos iguales, verdad preciosa.- serena _

_- Si_

_- Eso parece.- ikuko dándole pastel de manzanas_

_- Que rico.- su hija _

_- Si dame.- su nieta _

_- Con gusto.- serena comenzándole a dar de su pastel a la pequeña_

_- Amor ven con mami, para que tía serena coma tranquila.- hotaru _

_- No me quiero quedar con tía serena_

_- Ok _

_- Déjala tranquila.- serena _

_- Ayer me entere que por el parque, que queda por tu casa secuestraron a un niño.- su madre _

_- Si, pero no sé si lo encontraron.- su hija _

_- Si lo encontraron, como que el niño se escapo y llego solo a su casa_

_- Qué raro_

_- Que horror hay que cuidar a los niños.- su cuñada _

_- Si como está el mundo horita.- serena _

_- Si.- ikuko _

_- Oye.- mirando a su sobrina que se había comido el pastel_

_- Estaba bueno.- sonriéndole_

_- Ya veo _

_- Déjame buscarte un poco de jugo.- hotaru _

_- Si.- niña _

_- Dentro de un rato tengo que irme a buscar a los niños.- serena _

_- Los niños están enormes.- su cuñada _

_- Si todos jajaja_

_- Quiero tener un bebé en mis brazos.- madre _

_- No me presiones.- su hija _

_- Ok hija pero quiero un nieto pequeño_

_- A mí no me miren todavía, no.- hotaru _

_- Tienes razón hikary esta súper pequeña.- serena _

_- Pequeña.- su sobrina _

_En el bufe_

_- Ok adiós.- Darién cortando_

_Andrew entrando_

_- ¿Estás molesto? – notando extraño a su amigo_

_- Un poco_

_- ¿Y eso?_

_- Me acaban de llamar, una cliente diciéndome que no quiere a ninguno de nuestros abogados, porque son incompetentes y quiere que yo me encargue del caso_

_- Qué raro_

_- Si y no tanto eso quiere que me vaya a nueva york porque allá será, el caso_

- Y no te quieres ir por serena y los niños

- Si es que antes era diferente nos íbamos solos ahora no

- Si ahora tus hijos estudian y serena tiene un trabajo estable

- Si

- Esta difícil

- Y para hacer más grande la cosa

- ¿Qué?

- La cliente es dueña de la compañía más importante de Japón y casi todo el mundo

- No me digas que es asombrado

- Si la empresas de la familia kahoru

- Darién esta es una oportunidad que no puedes desperdiciar

- Lo sé, mi familia

- Esta difícil la cosa

- Si

En casa Tsukino

- Tengo que irme.- serena

- Besos hija ve con cuidado.- ikuko

- Ya lo sé mamá

- Adiós cuñada.- hotaru

- Adiós.- serena yéndose se fue para el colegio allí recogió a los niños y se fueron para la casa

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Mamá tengo hambre.- niña

- Déjame preparar la comida

- Voy a comer algo.- niño

- Ve pero con cuidado.- serena

- Vamos, yo te ayudo.- niña

Los niños se fueron, mientras serena comenzaba a preparar la comida

- Está rico, la galleta.- niño

- Si y también la leche.- niña

- No coman tantas cosas que luego no comen.- su madre

- Ok mami.- armando

- Más vale.- ella

En el bufe

- Vamos.- Darién

- Si vamos ¿y qué vas hacer? – Andrew

- No se tengo que hablar con serena

- Te deseo suerte

- Gracias amigo

- De nada vamos

Darién se fue para su casa, al llegar consiguió a serena terminando de preparar la comida

- Papi vamos comer.- la niña

- Espera que tu madre termine con la comida

- Ok

- Amor tengo que decirte algo

- ¿Pasa algo malo?- ella

- Más o menos.- este

- Ok hablaremos cuando estemos solos

- ¿Pero porque? Yo quiero escuchar – armando

- Deja de ser metiche.- su padre

- Si.- serena

- Papi cuando terminemos de comer vemos una película.- niña

- Ok cariño

Serena sirviendo la comida

- Espero que les guste

- Tu comida esta deliciosa.- su hijo

- Gracias cariño

- Comencemos a comer.- Darién

- Si.- ella

La familia Chiba Tsukino, comenzaron a comer muy a gusto, luego de comer comieron un postre cuando terminaron, se fueron a ver tele

- Esta película me encanta.- niña

- Ya veo.- Darién

- Si es muy cursi.- queja el niño

- Pero a mí me encanta

- A mí también.- serena

- Más o menos a mí me gusta.- este

- Voy a traer palomitas.- ella

- Si trae un poco

- Ok

En casa Kurada Hino

- Dime ¿te gusta la noticia? – rey

- Si mucho me gusta mucho, pobre tener un hermanito.- su hijo

- Hermanita.- Nicolás

- Puede ser.- rey

- Que bien mami.- dándole un gran abrazo

Rey abrazándolo

- Que bueno.- sonriendo

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Darién cargando a Shirley

- Esta rendida

- Igual armando.- serena cargándolo

- Si

Serena y Darién cargaron a los niños y lo dejaron en su habitación, se fueron luego para la habitación de ellos

Darién cambiándose de ropa

- Tengo que decirte algo

- Dime amor.- poniéndose la piyama

- Tengo que irme para nueva york por cuestión de trabajo

- ¿Y eso?

- Una empresaria quiere mis servicios y no quiere que vaya otro, si no yo

Serena celosa

- ¿Será que le gustas?

- Yo que se.- terminando de ponerse la piyama

- Más te vale chiba

Darién abrazándola

- Deja lo celos.- dándole un beso

- Soy celosa porque te amo

- Lo se

- ¿Cuándo te vas?

- No lo se

- Espero que no sea pronto

Darién abrazándola

- Vamos a disfrutar

Serena sonriendo

- Claro que si.- dándole un beso

Serena y Darién aprovecharon la noche para ellos, ya había amanecido serena se levanto y se fue a trabajar mientras Darién se encargaba de los niños

- Vamos papá.- niño

- Si lo sé hijo.- este

- Vamos luego se nos hace tarde.- su hija

- Ok.- sonriendo

En la clínica

- Buenos días.- serena

- Buenos días serena.- rey

- ¿Y cómo te fue?

- Bien Nick está feliz con la noticia

- Que bueno me alegro mucho

- Si

- Buenos días.- Kenia

- Hola Kenia ¿Cómo estás? – rey

- Muy bien aquí esta kary

Serena acercándose

- Hola lindura

Kary sonrió

- Hola

Rey y Kenia asombrada

- Dios hablo

- Que linda eres.- serena

- Gracias.- niña

- ¿Quieres hablar conmigo?

- Si

Serena agarrándola la mano a la niña

- Nos vemos.- yéndose para su consultorio

- Estoy asombrada.- Kenia

- Serena tiene un extraño poder con los niños.- rey

- Ya veo, bueno me voy vengo entre de 1 hora

- Ok

Kenia se fue, mientras serena se encontraba con la pequeña en el consultorio

- Dime kary ¿Cómo has estado? – serena

- Bien.- niña

- ¿Y porque no hablabas con la doctora rey?

- Es que no me daba confianza

- Te entiendo tiene un carácter un poco duro.- sonriéndole

- Si un poco apenada

- Dime ¿Por qué no habías querido hablar?

- Es que no quería, cuando mi papá estaba vivo hablaba conmigo todo el tiempo y mi mamá nunca lo hizo ahora que mi padre no está, pienso que a ella no me gusta hablar conmigo como mi papá lo hacia

- Mmm ya veo, pero tienes que hablar con mami así ella sabe que es lo que te gusta o no

- Bueno si, pero con mi papá era diferente

- Te entiendo pero ya papá no esta se fue al cielo, ahora te queda tu mami y ella necesita que te comuniques con ella

- Y si no quiere.- preocupada

- Pues preguntarle a lo mejor ella te diera el momento para que hablen

- Es que….

- ¿A qué hora tu papi hablaba contigo?

- En las tardes casi antes de cenar, mi madre siempre estaba haciendo la cena

Serena en su mente

- Como lo imagine

- Doctora

- Llámame serena

- No doctora de los dulces

- ¿De los dulces?

- Jaja así le decían a una doctora que ayudaba a los niños como usted y siempre tenía dulces en su consultorio como usted lo tiene.- señalando una esquina

Serena sonriendo

- Jaja bueno eso lo compre cuando tengo a un paciente mal portado, pero veo que también puede funcionar en buenos niños.- ella dándole una paleta

- Gracias.- sonriéndole

- Vamos hacer un trato hoy, vamos hablar con mamá y tú esperas aquí

- Si hoy mami será la paciente

- Muy bien kary eres muy inteligente

Kary apenada

- Jiji

En el bufe

Darién hablando por teléfono

- Ok estaré mañana en nueva york

- Ok adiós.- cortando

Andrew entrando

- Hola ¿Qué paso?

- Tengo que salir hoy a nueva york

- Que mal

- Ya habla con serena y me dijo que me fuera, pero la verdad no quiero ir

- Darién yo iría, solo quieren que vayas tu

- Si eso lo que me preocupa

- Ojala que pronto estés aquí

- Si

En casa Kou Chiba

- Basta si no te gusta dímelo de una vez.- mina

- No es que no me guste, pero no está como yo pensaba que estaría

- Yaten kou mucho hago en ayudarte

- Si te pesa tanto ayudarme, no lo hagas

- Está bien, no ayudo más tonto

- Mina no tenemos que pelear además, es una tontería

- Ok lo sé pero estas de un genio que ni tú mismo te aguantas

- Igual tu querida

- Es la verdad, creo que necesitamos vacaciones

- Pienso lo mismo

- Desde que estamos trabajando casi 5 años y no hemos parado solo en las reuniones y algunas cosas

- Tienes razón

- Vacaciones así, vamos a sentarnos a pensar

- Buena idea

La tarde paso rápido

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena llegando

- Hola

- Hola.- este con la maleta en la mano - tengo que irme te estaba esperando

- Ya tan rápido.- asombrada

- Si, la verdad no quiero irme pero tengo que hacerlo

- Lo sé amor.- dándole un beso en los labios

- Te amo los niños ya hicieron la tarea y están viendo tele

- Ok mi amor

- Adiós amor.- dándole un beso en los labios y se fue

Serena triste

- Sola y no se por cuantos días

- Mami.- niña bajando las escaleras - papá se fue

- Se acaba de ir

- Que mal mami.- niño atrás de su hermana

- Vamos para la habitación a ver lo que están viendo

- Si vamos.- niña

Serena subió con los niños a la habitación

- Hey que bien, tengo tiempo que no venia la sirenita

- Es muy de niña pero Shirley la está viendo.- armando

- A mí también me gusta.- serena

- Mami ¿y venias muchas películas de princesitas? – le pregunto su hijo

- Uhhh un montón, su abuelito kenji me llevaba todos los domingos al cine, y venia todas las películas conmigo

- ¿Y no se cansaba? – le pregunto la niña

- Algunas veces, pero ponía mi carita de niña buena y no podía verme llorar y hacia lo que quería

- Mami.- asombrada

- ¿Y con el tío sammy también fue así? – niño

- Si yo fui muy consentida por su abuelito con sammy o sin sammy

- Que suerte mami.- su hija

- Dejemos de hablar, para que veamos la película

- Si.- niño

Luego de ver la película se fueron a comer a un restaurante muy bonito, que estaba cerca de su casa

- Esta buenísimo la comida mami.- niño

- Si.- niña

- Me alegra, tenía tiempo que no venia para acá.- serena

- ¿Y eso? – le pregunto armando

- Aquí tu padre y yo veníamos mucho cuando ustedes todavía no habían nacido, luego cuando estaban pequeños, creo que vinimos cuando ustedes tenían como 3 años

- Puede ser.- niña

- Cuando venga papá podemos venir.- niño

- Por su puesto

En casa Chiba

- Darién se fue a nueva york.- Endimión

- Si ahora serena se va a quedar unos días sola con los niños.- diana

- Si

- Mañana voy a ver qué hago para lo de navidad

- Ya comenzaste mujer

- Claro las navidades son únicas e importante amor

- Si lo se

- Voy a ver unas cosas.- yéndose

- Esta mujer nunca va a cambiar

Nueva york

Darién llego a nueva york se alojo en un hotel y decidió irse a almorzar ya que era de medio día

- Darién

Darién asombrado

- Maya

- Hola ¿Cómo estas cariño?

- Muy bien ¿y cómo te ha ido?

Maya sentándose en la silla

- Muy bien, los negocios de maravilla

- Wow que bien

- ¿Y todavía sigues casado?

- Si felizmente casado

- Mmm ya ¿y cómo esta serena?

- Serena muy bien horita debe de estar con los niños

Maya asombrada

- ¿Y tienen hijos?

- Si gemelos luego de 9 años de casados fuimos padres de un niño y una niña

- Vaya que bien

- Si son mi mayor orgullo

- Me imagino

- ¿Y tienes hijos?

- No, gracias a Dios ya que, nunca lo soporte, me divorcie hace 5 años y ahora estoy de lleno a mi trabajo

- Que lastima, una mujer tan joven y tan linda como tú no haya querido tener familia

- Pues si, además no estaba preparada para eso

Darién intrigado

- ¿Y por qué dices eso?

- Darién hay mujeres que nacemos para ser, esposa, amantes y madres, la verdad yo solo naci para ser madre nada más y mi ex esposo nunca lo entendió, siempre me decía que quería tener un hijo y decía que no hasta que me dejo

Darién estaba asombrado ya que serena siempre se había negado a tener hijos, y si no hubiera sido por su paciencia estaría viendo su misma historia

- Hey Darién

- Es que me hiciste recordar a mi esposa

- He

- Si cuando nos casamos ella solo tenía 16 años luego, cuando cumplimos 5 años comencé con la idea, y no pensaba nada hasta que ella misma comenzó a dejarse de cuidar cuando tuvimos casi 2 años intentando fue que podemos ser padres

- Wow nunca pensé que estuvieran tantos años

- Casi 16 años

- Darién es una vida

Darién sonriendo

- Lo se

- ¿Y qué edad tienen sus hijos?

- Tiene 7 años

- Están grandes

- Si Darién armando es mi foto copia cuando era niño, pero tiene muchas cosas de su madre, mientras que Shirley Dayana es la copia de su madre y tiene el carácter mío

- O sea que están un nimi Darién y una mini serena

Darién sonriendo

- Si

- ¿Y eso que estas por aquí?

- La empresa kahoru me llamo

- No puede ser

- ¿Qué?

- Es la empresa que yo trabajo

- De verdad ¿y dime como está el caso?

- Un poco difícil, pero todas las pruebas las tenemos en mano

- Ok cuando terminemos de comer nos vamos para la oficina

Maya: Si

En Tokio

En restaurante

- Vamos.- serena

- Mami quiero un helado.- niña

- Yo también.- niño

- Ok, vamos.- ella

Los niños se subieron en la camioneta, mientras serena cerraba las puertas con seguro, se fueron para una heladería que estaba casi cerca de la casa de amy

Serena bajándose

- Vamos rápido

- Si.- niña

- Si, mami.- niño

- Compramos y nos vamos

- Si, mami.- armando

- Ok

Los niños eligieron los helados y luego se fueron para la casa al llegar serena, aseguro de cerrar bien la casa y luego se fue para su habitación allí se desvistió, se dio un buen baño

En la habitación de los gemelos

- Estoy cansada.- Shirley

- Yo también

Shirley acostándose en su cama

- Vamos a dormir

- Vamos a ver una película.- su hermano

- Tengo sueño

- Anda shir

- Está bien

En la habitación de serena

Serena saliendo del baño

- Que rico bañarse, y que están haciendo mis angelitos.- saliendo de la habitación y entrando - ¿Qué hacen?

Hola aquí el capitulo, les aviso que solo falta dos capítulos para el final, besitos. Se despide Ady


	10. Recuerdos y Una nueva vida

- Viendo una película de acción mami.- armando

Serena seria

- A dormir

- Súper.- niña

- Veo que tu hermana tiene sueño.- ella

- Yo no.- niño

- Vamos hacer una cosa, vamos a dormir en mi habitación ya que papá no está en casa

- Súper.- Shirley

- Sí, vamos.- armando

- Vamos.- serena

Los niños se fueron con serena para la habitación, allí se acostaron y comenzaron hablar de todo hasta que se quedaron dormidos los 3

En nueva york

- Por lo que veo será un caso muy fácil.- Darién

- Te lo dije.- maya

- Pero cualquiera de mis colegas hubieran venido

- Lo sé, pero la empresa quiere tener el mejor abogado y ese eres tú

- Está bien, encantado

- Gracias Darién

- De nada.- este mirando el reloj - uff ya no puedo llamar serena y los niños deben de estar dormidos

- Pues sí, con el cambio de horario

- Si

- Vamos a salir por allí

- Ok vamos como los viejos tiempos.- el sonriéndole

- Si

Las horas fueron pasando, ya había amanecido en Japón

- Vamos rápido.- serena

- No, mamá no quiero ir a la escuela.- su hija

- Yo tampoco.- niño

- Ok ok ok ok.- seria

Shirley y armando

- ¡Súper!

- Entonces vayan a bañarse para que nos vayamos al consultorio

- Si.- el niño salió corriendo

- Espérame.- ella atrás de él

- Señora van a desayunar.- molly

- Si, hoy será un día tranquilo.- serena

- Jejej no creo mire

En eso venían los niños bajando las escaleras corriendo

- Hey.- serena molesta - ¿Qué les pasa? No corran así, se pueden lastimar

Los niños

- Lo sentimos

- A desayunar ¡ya! – ella con autoridad

Molly riéndose

- Vengan

- Molly no te rías.- esta

- Perdón pero es muy raro verte molesta con tus hijos

- Si es verdad

En eso suena el teléfono

Molly agarrando

- Buenos días casa de la familia Chiba Tsukino

- Buenos días esta mi esposa.- este

- Hola señor si, espere.- dándole el teléfono a serena - es su esposo

Serena feliz

- Hola mi amor ¿Cómo amaneciste mi príncipe bello?

Darién sonriendo

- Pues bien, pero aquí es de noche

- Ok

- ¿Y cómo están los niños?

- Están bien, van a desayunar

- ¿Y eso no van a la escuela?

- No quieren ir

- Que vagos

- Si

- Bueno mi amor solo quería saber como estaban, ya tengo que dejarlos tengo un sueño que me está matando

- Ok amor adiós

- Adiós te amo.- este

- Niños coman, pero tranquilos de aquí nos vamos para la clínica y luego a visitar a la abuela ikuko.- ella

- Si dale.- niño

En la clínica

- Creo que serena llegara tarde hoy.- rey

- Hola.- lita con Andrea en sus brazos

Rey quitándosela

- Hola preciosa estás hermosa

- Si muy linda está muy malcriada

- Me lo imagino

- Vine de pasadita voy a llevar a Andrea para pediatría

- ¿Está enferma?

- No solo que le toca su vacuna eso es todo

- Ok

- ¿Y serena?

- Luego viene

- Será no es muy puntual

- Si lo es pero desde que estuvo enferma, es mejor que llegue tarde

- Es verdad

- Estás hermosa Andrea

- Lo mismo dicen sus abuelos

- Es una monada

- Si muy hermosa

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Niños vamos.- ella

- Si, vamos mami.- su hija

- Si. vamos.- su hijo

- Suban en el carro

Los niños

- Si

- Molly si llama Darién dile que lo haga por mi celular

- Ok señora

- Adiós

- Adiós

Serena manejo hasta la clínica, al llegar se consiguieron con lita y Andrea

- Tía en préstamela.- niño

- Siéntale primero.- lita

Armando sentándose

- Si

Lita dándosela con cuidado

- Toma

- Esta linda.- niño encantado

En nueva york

Darién luego de dormir bien, se levanto temprano y se fue para la empresa kahoru

- Buenos días Darién.- maya

- Buenos días maya, vengo a ver todos los informes

- Toma son todos

- Gracias

- De nada voy a estar en mi oficina

- Pero en donde leo estos documentos

- Entra a mi oficina

- Ok vamos

Maya lo llevo hasta su oficina

- Es toda tuya

- Gracias

- Yo voy a ver unos archivos

- Ok

Las horas pasaron

Maya entrando de nuevo

- Listo

- Si ya termine

- Buenas noticias hable para que hoy fuera el juicio

Darién asombrado

- De verdad

- Si

- Perfecto vamos

- Si, vamos

En Japón

- Ya armando.- serena molesta

- Pero mamá.- niño

- Ya serena no lo regañes.- ikuko defendiéndolo

- A veces se hace el sordo.- ella

- Uyyy mamá está molesta.- niña

- Si y mucho

- Perdón, no lo vuelvo hacer.- niño apenado

- Eres muy estricta con los niños.- su madre

- No lo soy mamá solo que no me gusta que haga esas cosas.- seria

- Mamá pero si me gusta jugar en el columpio.- comenta el niño

- Puedes jugar pero no, balancearte tan alto y si te caes es peor para ti.- ella

- Allí tienes razón.- ikuko

- Mamá puedo jugar.- le pregunto Shirley

- Ve, y tu armando a la sala

- Ok.- triste

- Eres muy mala.- su progenitora

- Mamá por favor, yo se que son tus nietos pero tampoco voy a dejar que te metas como los educo no quiero que el día de mañana no sean hombre de bien y malos ciudadanos

- Está bien no me voy a meter más.- seria

- Así sea

- ¿Y Darién? – ikuko

- Está en nueva york, pronto volverá bueno eso espero.- ella

- Eso espero hija, ven vamos a comer pastel

- Si, vamos.- sonriendo

Los días fueron pasando Darién solo se había quedado en nueva york solo 5 días luego volvió el caso resulto, la dueña estaba feliz, pero más serena y los niños que lo esperaron con una gran cena, ya habían pasado 3 meses todos estaban organizando los de navidad ya que faltaba pocos días

- Mina por favor quédate aquí.- pidió su madre

- No solo porque estoy haciendo la decoración tengo que irme con yaten a comprar el regalo a mi bebé.- mina

- Ve nosotras nos encargamos.- serena

- Solo quedan 2 días para navidad y esta casa esta vuelta un desastre.- ikuko

- Pero cuál es el apuro por dios.- serena seria

Diana e ikuko

- ¡Tenemos que terminar antes del 24!

Serena tapándose los oídos

- Ok

Darién llegando

- Hola mi amor

- Sácame de aquí, me van a volver loca

- Mamá suegra ¿Qué les pasa?

- Hijo falta poco.- diana

- Los niños no se pueden de dar cuenta.- ikuko

- Dios sácame de aquí ya estoy cansada.- serena

- Vamos antes que te de algo.- mina

- Si vamos.- Darién llevándola hacia afuera

Mina respirando aire puro

- Darién están locas no dejan que uno descanse

- Si tengo mucha hambre.- serena

- Vamos a comer algo.- este

- Si, vamos hermanito.- ella

- Vamos.- este

Se fueron para un restaurante muy tranquilo

Serena mirando el menú

- Tengo un hambre

- Yo también.- mina

- Coman yo ya comí.- este

- Ok amor

- ¿Qué desean comer?

- Me trae espaguetis y un jugo de manzana.- serena

- Yo quiero carne y ensalada por favor.- mina

- Ok

En casa Tsukino

- Niños quédense quietos.- kenji

- No podemos estamos muy divertidos.- armando

- Si.- Shirley

- Yo también.- hikary riéndose

- Vamos a dejarlos quieto.- Endimión

- Si que más.- kenji

- Vamos a leer el periódico.- este

- Si.- kenji

En el restaurante

Darién asombrado

- Serena te comiste 2 platos de espaguetis

- Tenía hambre

- Por Dios serena ni yo.- mina

- No comas tanto.- este

- Tranquilo no engordo tan fácil, solo cuando estuve embarazada

- ¿Y el bebé cuando viene?- le pregunto su cuñada

- Mmm la verdad no se.- ella

- Hemos estado ocupados con nuestros trabajos que muy poco estamos juntos.- comenta este

- Pobres

- Pero eso no importa ¿verdad? – ella mirándolo

- No, siempre hay tiempo.- este

- Aquí van los románticos

Serena riéndose

- Jaja

- Vamos.- Darién

- Si vamos, me dejan en el centro.- mina

- Ok

Serena agarrándole la mano

- ¿Le compraste el regalo a los niños?

- Si Shirley el juego de muñecas y doctora, armando un nintendo nuevo y juego de abogados.- este

- Que bien

- Yo tengo que comprarle un juego de médico y más carros.- mina

- Pero Michael está muy minado.- su hermano

- Lo mismo le digo a yaten, pero no me hace caso

- No es bueno, que le den tantas cosas.- aconsejo serena

- No soy yo, es el

- Pero dile que no a Michael.- Darién

- No me parece mala idea, Michael se está portando mal solo le voy a comprar un solo juguete

- ¿Y cuanto pidió? – le pregunto serena

- 7 juguete y yaten me dio el dinero para que se los comparara

- Ese cuñado mío.- este asombrado

- Armando se porto mal unos meses y el pidió 3 cosas, el sabe que solo se le dará 2

- Si en cambio Shirley pidió un solo regalo y le daremos 2.- este

- Shirley es tan diferente.- mina

- Si es demasiado buena niña.- orgullosa

- Armando tan terrible.- su hermana

- Niños al fin.- este

Mina subiendo en el auto

- Vamos

- Si.- este dejo a mina en el centro, se fue con serena para su casa

- Estoy cansada.- ella

- Tienes 2 días trabajando en la decoración de la fiesta no tanto eso, mi madre te pidió que organizaras las cosas de la comida

Serena sentándose

- Pero es más fácil ya que lita es la que se va a encargar de eso

- Si pero no quiero que te estreses

- Ok amor.- ella dándole un beso en los labios

- ¿Quieres helado?

- No quiero comer galletas dulces con mermelada tráeme si.- haciéndole ojitos

Darién extrañado

- Si horita vengo

- También jugo de limón

- Ok.- más extrañado

En casa Chiba

- Terminamos.- ikuko alegre

- Si gracias a Dios.- diana

- Ya termine.- hotaru

- Gracias hija eres muy buena para la decoración.- diana

Hotaru apenada

- Gracias

- Vamos para la casa.- su suegra

- Si

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena dándole galleta a Darién

- Come

Darién quitándole la mano

- No se ve asqueroso

- Está delicioso amor

- Serena estás rara

- Raro estas tu

- Vamos para la habitación

- Si vamos

Darién y serena subieron

Serena acostándose en la cama

- Tengo sueño

- Estás rara.- este tocándole la frente - no tienes fiebre

Serena quitándole la mano

- Odioso

Darién sonriendo

- Descansa

- Ok.- ella cerrando los ojos se quedo dormida en menos de 20 minutos como a la hora despertó

Darién mirándola

- Oye

Serena se levanto de la cama corriendo al baño y comenzó a vomitar

Darién atrás de ella

- Estás bien cariño, estás pálida

- Agua

- Si.- salió corriendo a la mesa de noche agarro un vaso y le dio agua

Serena tomándose poco a poco

- Creo que me cayeron mal esas galletas

- Una combinación algo extraña

- Si debe ser eso

- Quédate aquí, voy a traer algo para que te lo tomes

- Ok

Darién salió de la habitación, mientras serena estaba acostada en la cama, fue para sala allí había una cruz roja allí saco el medicamento y subió de nuevo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación

- Toma amor

- Gracias

- Voy al baño

Serena revisando la fecha de vencimiento

- Está bien todavía falta, advertencia, si está embarazada o sospecha consulte al médico ya que este medicamento es baja supervisión médica, dios yo no he visto mi periodo con este trajín

Darién saliendo del baño

- ¿Ya te tomaste el medicamento?

- No

- ¿Por qué?

- Es que….

- Dime

- Creo que estoy embarazada

- He

- No estoy segura

- Pero.- emocionado - ¿desde cuándo no te ha bajado?

- La verdad no sé, con este trajín se me atrasa

- Puede ser, pero vamos para la clínica hacerte una prueba o ecografía

- Amor tranquilo, deja que pase los días a ver qué pasa

- Ok pero… ansioso

- Darién amor tranquilo

- Si estas embarazada, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo

- Mi amor lo sé, yo también estaría más que feliz

- Vamos hacerte una ecografía, quiero salir de la duda

- Está bien vamos déjame darme un baño

- Ok vamos yo también lo necesito

En casa Chiba

- Todo listo

- Si todo terminado.- ikuko, cuando estaba a punto de irse, diana se acordó de otra cosa. No permitió que se fuera

- Gracias a Dios.- hotaru sentándose

- Solo falta que lleguen los regalos para guardarlos en el ático.- diana

- Este año cayo aquí, para el próximo año será en mi casa.- ikuko comenta

- Si desde que nacieran los niños serena y Darién tuvieron la brillante idea de pasar las navidades todos en casa tuyo o mía

- Si este año nos toca a nosotros pasarla con ustedes, ya que mis padres se van a visitar a mis abuelos.- hotaru

- Que lastima.- diana

- Creo que hikary no va a extrañar a sus abuelos que con la tía serena es más que suficiente.- hotaru

- Si es verdad, esa niña es un amor con su tía están muy pegadas.- ikuko

- Si de que manera.- joven sonriendo

- Espero que serena tenga otro bebé.- diana

- Yo creo que está embarazada.- comenta ikuko

Diana y hotaru

- ¿Qué?

- La he notado rara y está comiendo de más

- Yo la veo un poco gordita.- diana

- La verdad yo también, pero más el vientre.- hotaru

- Está embarazada.- afirma ikuko

- Si lo está.- hotaru

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Vamos.- este

Serena poniéndose los zapatos

- Si ya estoy lista.- en eso sintió un mareo

Darién agarrándola

- ¿Estás bien?

Serena abriendo los ojos lentamente

- Sentí un leve mareo

- Parece que si estas embarazada

- Ya lo estoy creyendo

- ¿Puedes caminar bien?

- La verdad ayúdame si

- Claro amor.- el ayudo a serena a bajar las escaleras luego de salir la subió en el auto - ya vamos a saber

- Si

Darién manejo, llegaron al hospital, allí estaba taiki

- ¿Y ese milagro? – pregunto taiki

- Quiero que le hagas un ecografía, es que serena puede ser que este embarazada.- Darién

- Vamos serena

- Puedo entrar.- pregunto este

- Claro

Entraron al consultorio

Serena acostándose en la cama

- Vamos a ver

- ¿Y cuando fue tu último periodo? – taiki

- Ni idea

- Es que como estamos organizando lo de navidad, no ha tenido tiempo de recordar cuando fue su último periodo.- escusa Darién

Taiki aplicándole el gel

- Vamos a ver

Serena es su mente

- Espero que este embarazada

Taiki comenzando a revisar

- Wow aquí esta

Darién y serena mirando el monitor

- Es verdad

- Por lo que veo el bebé tiene 11 semanas de gestación.- doctor

- ¡3 meses! – Darién asombrado

- Casi 3 meses, todo está en perfecto estado.- este

- Revisa bien, a lo mejor hay 2.- serena

- Ok.- revisando más profundo - no para nada, parece que van a tener un niño

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunto este

- Ves, lo que se mueve me cuesta atraparlo bien.- riéndose

- Puede ser.- ella

- Si es un niño, lo sabremos cuando cumplas 5 meses que te hare la ecografía completa

- Es verdad.- este

Taiki limpiándole el vientre

- Voy a ponerte vitaminas

- Ok.- ella

- Estás muy bien

- Para no saber, gracias a Dios que no paso nada, ya que serena hay hecho muchas cosas.- Darién

- Reposo hasta que nazca el bebé

Darién asustado

- Están mal

- No, pero necesito que te cuides.- firmeza

- Ok taiki.- este

Serena levantándose un poco

- Está bien

- Los quiero ver pronto

- Ok gracias taiki.- Darién

- De nada

Darién y serena salieron del consultorio

- Estoy que no me lo creo.- ella feliz

- La verdad yo tampoco

- Vamos a volver a comenzar

- Si otra vez

- Que bien.- sonriendo

- Vamos para la casa, a darles la noticia a todos

- Espera que llegue noche buena

- Pero

- Como es un día especial, será la mejor noticia

- Está bien como usted diga

Serena sonriendo

- Así se habla

- Vamos

- Si

Darién y serena se fueron para la casa, al llegar todavía los niños no estaban, así que fueron para el jardín

Serena tocándose el vientre

- Dios que será

- No sé, pero lo que venga es bueno.- este

- Hay que pensar en un buen nombre.- ella

- Si es niño le pondremos Demon

- Esta horrible ese nombre eliminado

Darién sonriendo

- Ok

- Esta vez quiero que se llame kenji como mi padre

- Pero

- Armando tiene el nombre tuyo y de tu abuelo, si es niño que tenga el nombre de su abuelo materno

- Está bien

En eso escucharon el timbre

- Ya llegaron.- este

- Si

Shirley entrado

- Hola

Darién sonriendo

- Hola princesita

- Nos fue súper.- niña

- Me alegro mucho.- este

- Si.- niño

Hikary emocionada

- Hola

Darién cargándola

- Hola preciosa ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien

- Hola preciosa.- serena

- Hola tía.- dándole un beso en la mejilla, abrazando a Darién por el cuello - tío jugué muchísimo con armar y daya

- ¿Quieres pastel? – le pregunto ella

- No tía

- Vamos para el jardín.- Darién

- ¿Y quién los trajo? – le pregunto serena mirando a los niños

- El abuelo Endimión pero nos abrió la puerta y se fue.- niño

- Ese no cambia.- este

- Mami vamos para el jardín.- armando agarrándola de la mano - vamos hablar mucho

Serena sonriendo

- Ok

En casa Kou Chiba

- ¡Que! – yaten

- Si.- mina

- Pero él se porta bien

- Bien será contigo

- Pero

- Mira yaten kou no me hagas enojar, mira que mi carácter es muy fuerte y luego no te quejes

Yaten mirándola serio

- Ok ganas

Mina dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Así me gusta cariño

- Para la próxima consúltame

- Ok ok, anda ayúdame a terminar de decorar la casa

- Ok vamos

- Papi ya llegue.- Michael

Mina abrazándolo

- Y mami ¿Qué no cuenta?

- Hola mami

- Hola ve a darte un buen baño.- ella

- Ok.- yéndose

- Ven ayúdame con los adornos.- su esposo

- Ya voy

En casa Chiba

- Todo listo.- diana

Endimión llegando

- Que lujo.- mirando alrededor

- Más o menos

- Te pasas, a veces mujer

- Ok pero quedara hermoso

- De eso no me cabe duda

- ¿Compraste los juguetes a los niños?

- Si todos

- Que alegría, gracias cariño

- De nada mi amor

- Voy a darme un baño

- Vamos yo también lo necesito, los niños jugaron conmigo hasta decir basta

- Ok vamos

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Estoy muy cansada.- serena

- Descansa mi amor.- Darién dándole un beso en la frente

- Encárgate de hikary y los niños

- Ok.- saliendo de la habitación

En la sala

- Quiero irme a mi casa.- hikary

Shirley cargándola

- Vamos a llamar a tía hotaru

Darién bajando las escaleras

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Hikary quiere irse para la casa de los abuelos.- armando

- Me lo imagine, voy a llamar para que la venga a buscar.- este

En eso comenzó a sonar el timbre

Armando abriendo

- Tío sammy

Hikary emocionada

- ¡Papi!

- Vine a buscar a mi niña hermosa.- este

- Ya iba a llamar pero, como que te llame con el pensamiento.- Darién

- Jajaja eso parece.- quitándole a la niña a Shirley

- Cuando quieras la puedes dejar aquí con confianza

- Gracias cuñado, ¿y serena cómo está?

- Está bien, pero muy cansada y se acostó a dormir

- Me imagino, mamá está súper casanda

- Es que mi madre es muy apasionada en estas fechas.- este sonriendo

- Y la mía también, bueno los dejo voy a llevarme a esta preciosa

- Adiós cuñado

- Adiós.- sammy yéndose

Darién cerró la puerta

- Niños a la cama

- Quiero acostarme tengo mucho sueño.- niña

- Yo también.- niño

- Vamos a dormir.- este

Los niños se fueron acostar, mientras Darién luego de ver unos papeles se acostó a dormir, ya había amanecido serena se levanto y comenzó preparar el desayuno, ya que molly estaba de vacaciones, aprovecho para visitar a su familia

Serena terminando el desayuno

- Listo

Darién abrazándola por dé tras

- Hola mi amor

- Hola ya está listo el desayuno

- Huele delicioso

- Gracias.- dándole un beso en los labios

Darién acariciándole el vientre

- ¿Y cómo te sientes?

- Bien por los momentos

- Me alegro mucho amor

- Tenemos que darles la noticia a los niños del bebé

- Si eso estaba pensando

- ¿Y como se lo decimos?

- Mmm déjame pensar un poco

- Yo tengo una idea, pero no sé si vaya a funcionar o no ¿?

- Dímelo por favor

- Estaba pensando si la decimos para el 24 de diciembre

- Todos en familia

- Si

- No me parece mala idea pero, los niños tienen derecho a saber ya que siempre han estado ilusionados con la llegada el bebé y creo que es lo gusto que lo sepan al menos ellos, no se pienso yo

- Tienes razón, jaja por eso te amo, eres el hombre más maravilloso el mundo

Darién sonriendo

- Lo sé mi amor - dándole un beso en los labios

Serena sonriendo

- Eres un pícaro jaja

- Ven vamos a desayunar, mientras que los niños despierten

- Ok.- sentándose en la silla

- ¿Y cómo vas hacer para el trabajo?

- Voy a seguir hasta donde pueda llegar, ya sabes si comienzo a sentir malestar dejo el trabajo y luego sigo cuando nazca el bebé

- Es buena idea, está bien asa

- Claro que lo esta

- No puedo contigo

- Nunca has podido conmigo

- Es la verdad nunca

- Esta delicioso.- ella comiendo un poco mas

- Así me gusta que comas.- sonriéndole

- Deja.- dándole un golpecito en la pierna

Darién sonriendo

- Amor ¿y has pensando en la habitación del bebé?

- Pues no se ¿y tú?

- Estaba pensando, en agarrar la habitación que está casi cerca de los gemelos

- Si pero acuérdate que cuando armando este mas grande, va a tener que dormir aparte

- Es verdad

- Tenemos que buscar otra habitación

- Si, ahora si tenemos que pensar

- Jaja si ahora si

- Para después todavía falta

- Si

Los niños bajaron las escaleras y fueron para la cocina

- Buenos días.- Shirley dándole un beso en la mejilla a Darién

Darién sonriendo

- Buenos días princesa

- Buenos días mami.- armando dándole un piquito en los labios

- Buenos días cariño

- Desayunen.- padre

Los niños

- Si

- Niños, papá y yo tenemos que darle una noticia.- serena

- ¿Cuál mamá? – armando

- Van a tener un hermanito o hermanita.- este

Shirley emocionada

- ¿De verdad?

- Si.- serena

- Súper que bien.- niño

- ¿Y para cuando nace? – le pregunto Shirley

- Mmm creo que para julio.- ella

- Mami que bien, un bebé en casa.- niño

Serena sonrió

- Si

- Ahora tienen que tratar a mamá con mucho cariño

Armando.- este

- Si papi.- niño

- Espero que sea una niña.- Shirley

- Niño también.- él

- Niños son tontos.- molesta la niña

Serena riéndose

- Basta niños lo que venga es bueno

- Es verdad.- este

- Mami, dejas que nosotros le pongamos el nombre al bebé.- la niña haciéndole ojitos

Serena mirando a Darién

- Jejeje bueno…. Darién ayuda

- No sé, responde

- Está bien.- ella

- Súper.- niño abrazando a serena

Darién riéndose

- Pobre del bebé, será tu culpa que nombre elijan los niños

- Odioso.- serena

- Armando tenemos que pensar en un nombre para él o ella.- niña feliz

- Ok

Darién mirando como los niños hablaban

- Están en su mundo

- El mío se cayó.- ella

- Pobre de ti.- abrazándola

- Malo

- Luego de comer vamos a salir a pasear.- este mirando a sus hijos

- Súper.- armando

- ¿Y tú no quieres salir Shirley? – le pregunto serena

- No, quiero jugar un poco play.- shir

- Pero pequeña.- este

- Es mejor que Shirley y yo nos quedemos en casa, y los hombres salgan.

- Ok.- Darién

- Papá ¿para donde vamos? – le pregunto

- A comprar unas cosas, para la cena de mañana

- Pero no lleguen tarde.- su esposa

- Tranquila amor

- Niños luego de desayunar, los quiero bien vestidos

- Si mamá.- niño

- Si.- niña

En casa Furuhata Kino

- Andrew agarra a Andrea porfa.- lita

Andrew agarrándola

- Ven mi princesa hermosa

- Lucas ven.- ella

- Dime mami.- niño

- Ve a buscar las cosas de Andrea

- Si.- yéndose para la habitación de la niña

- Andrew ya es tarde.- ella

- Lo sé pero tranquila.- este sonriéndole

Andrea comenzó a llorar

- Ya mi amor, no llores.- lita

Andrew caminándola

- Ya amor no llores

- Tengo que irme ya, te dejo a los niños.- ella yéndose

- ¡Qué! - Asombrado

- Mami aquí están las cosas de Andrea.- el niño trayéndola

- Se fue y me dejo solo con la niña.- su padre sin salir de su asombro

- Papá pobre de ti

- Olvidarte de irte con tus abuelos te quedaras aquí ayudándome con tu hermanita

- Pero papá.- triste

- Andrea nos necesita

- Ok.- quitándosela

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Voy a darme un baño.- Darién

- Voy contigo.- su hijo

Serena mirando cómo se alejaban su esposo e hijo

- Hombres al fin

- Mami vamos a jugar play.- la niña yéndose

- Está bien, vamos.- ella

En la habitación de Darién

- Papá ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto curioso

Darién desde el baño

- Ando buscando una afeitadora

- ¿Para que la necesitas?

- Para afeitarme un poco

- Ok.- metiéndose en el baño

Darién mirándolo

- Sabía que ibas a entrar a ver

- Jeje

Darién agarrando la crema de espuma y aplicándosela en las mejillas y la barbilla

- No toques nada

Armando tallándose los ojos

- Ok

Darién comenzó a rasurase, mientras armando había agarrado la crema y se aplico en toda la cara, hasta el cabello

Darién mirándolo

- Dios.- aguantando la risa ya que casi no se le venían los ojos - déjame quitarse eso - agarrando una toalla limpia y mojándola con agua tibia, pasándola por su carita - te dije que no tocaras nada, pero eres tan necio - quitándole la espuma

Armando sonriendo

- Quiero hacer lo mismo que tu papá

- Me alagas pero, tienes que esperar que crezcas más

- ¿Y falta mucho?

- Bastante

- Ok.- triste

- Listo ahora quédate con las manos quietas he

- Ok

Darién termino de rasurarse, luego se limpio la cara, agarro una colonia para evitar irritación en la piel unto un poco en las manos y se la paso por la zona que estaba sensible

- Listo

Armando aprovecho y también se aplico

- Huele rico

Darién mirándolo

- ¿Te pusiste loción?

- Un poco

Darién mirándole la cara

- Tienes la carita roja armando

Armando ranchándose las mejillas

- Me pica

Darién agarrándole las manos

- Quítate la ropa y metete en el yacusi, tienes una reacción alérgica

Armando obedeció y se metió en el yacusi, mientras Darién aprovecho y se metió a bañar con el

En la sala

- Eso no se vale.- serena

- Soy buena jaja.- Shirley

- Niños al fin

- Tengo hambre

- Si acabas de desayunar

- Es que

- Nada de eso espera el almuerzo

- Ok

En el baño

Darién poniéndole la bata armando

- Ve a vestirse

- Si.- yéndose

- Este niño, es una cosa seria.- sonriendo

Mientras armando se vestía Darién aprovecho y se vistió también, ya que tenia pensando en comprarle un buen regalo a serena

Armando entrando

- Papá ya estoy listo

Darién asombrado

- Tiempo récor

- Vamos papá

- Todavía me falta espérame en la sala

- Ok.- saliendo de la habitación

En la sala

Serena hablando por teléfono

- Ok rey allí estaré el lunes temprano

- Ok besos a los niños y saludos a Darién.- rey

- Ok con gusto igual para Nicolás y Nicky

- Ok adiós.- cortando

- Mami.- armando bajando las escaleras

- Hola armando.- ella mirándolo - estás guapísimo

Armando apenado

- Gracias mami

- Mami, el abuelo kenji me conto que cuando eras una niña, tocabas el piano.- su hija

- Si eso fue hace mucho tiempo.- ella

- Mamá toca algo si.- la niña haciéndole ojitos

- Es que.- nerviosa - ya no me acuerdo muy bien

- Mami anda un poco ¡sí!

- Mañana tocare un poco en la navidad ¿les parece?

Armando y Shirley

- ¡Súper!

Darién bajando las escaleras

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Mamá prometió que tocaría el piano mañana en casa de la abuela diana.- su hija

Darién asombrado

- De verdad

Serena tratando de sonreír

- Si

- Es una maravillosa noticia.- este

- Más o menos.- ella

Armando mirando a su padre

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Si pequeño vámonos.- niño bajando las escaleras

Serena dándole un beso

- Adiós

- Adiós mi amor.- el yéndose con armando

- Mami ¿cuéntame de que edad comenzaste a tocar el piano? – le pregunto

- A tu edad

- ¿Hasta qué edad, estuviste tocando mami?

- Como 10 a 11 años creo

- ¿Y porque lo dejaste?

Serena mas incomoda por la plática

- Cariño dejemos de hablar del tema, ve por un pote de helado y platicamos

- Si mami.- salió corriendo para la cocina

- Ya ha pasado tantos años.- serena suspirando

Recordando años atrás

- Serena cada día tocas mejor el piano.- meiko

Serena sonriendo

- Gracias, maestra es que me gusta mucho

- Me alegro tanto pequeña, si sigues así tocando serás una profesional

Serena entusiasmada

- En serio maestra

- Por supuesto

- Cuando le diga a mis papás se pondrán felices

- Claro que sí, ya puedes irte

- Gracias.- serena sonriendo salió del salón

Meiko hablando por teléfono

- Hola todo listo, se llama serena tsukino tiene un talento único, pero tengo que convencer a su padre para que la deje aquí, en el instituto

- ¿Y qué esperas? – hombre

- No es fácil su padre, es muy celoso con ella y no será fácil llevárnosla lejos

- Necesito una niña que produzca mucho dinero

- Serena será nuestra mina de oro y será una inversión muy buena

- Me avisas cuando este lista

- Ok.- meiko cortando

Serena estaba atrás de la puerta había escuchando la conversación, salió corriendo

- ¿Qué pasa pequeña? - kenji Mirándola que estaba muy nerviosa

- Papá no quiero venir más.- le pidió serena

- ¿Y eso pequeña?

- Ya no me gusta el piano.- mintiendo

Meiko viendo a kenji

- Hola señor

- Hola señorita.- kenji

- Quería decirle que serena es muy talentosa y si usted le puede dar permiso para que vaya conmigo para Londres

Kenji asombrado

- Lo siento. Serena, no quiere venir más para acá

Meiko abrazándola

- Pero serena te encanta el piano

Serena seria

- Ya no

Meiko agarrándole del brazo

- Ven vamos para que le muestres a tu papi lo bien que tocas

- Pero.- sin querer ir

- Vamos cariño.- su padre

- Está bien

Meiko, Serena y kenji se fueron para el salón

Serena sentándose en la silla

- Está bien tocare

- Toca pequeña.- meiko sonriendo

Serena comenzó a tocar muy mal y desafinar todo

Kenji y meiko estaban asombrados

Meiko grito

- ¡Serena, estás tocando pésimo!

Kenji serio

- No le grite a mi hija.- enojado

- Su hija no sirve para el piano

- Gracias a Dios, me la llevo de aquí.- cargando a serena

- Estúpido

Actualidad

- Mamá.- niña llamándola

Serena saliendo de sus pensamientos

- Perdón hija

- Aquí está el helado.- dándoselo

- Gracias princesa

- Estabas como ida.- seria

- Perdón pero estaba pensando en otra cosa

En el centro comercial

- Quiero eso.- armando señalando unos carritos

- Tienes mucho.- este agarrándole la mano para que no se fue a perder

- ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?- Mirando a su padre

- Vamos a comprar un regalo hermoso a mamá

- Yo también quiero papá

- Bueno compraremos 3 regalos para que tu hermana le de uno a tu madre

- Si vamos

Darién mirándolo

- ¿Qué quieres regalarle?

- Un anillo

- Ok vamos a comprarle a mamá ese anillo que tanto, quieres darle

- Si

Darién y armando entraron a una joyería

Vendedora sonriendo

- Buenos días ¿Qué podemos ayudarlo?

- Buenos días ¿queremos ver los anillos? – este

- Ok aquí están de todo tipo y precios

- Papá quiero ver.- queja el niño

Darién cargándolo

- Elije el que más te gusta

- Si

Vendedora en su mente

- Dios que hombre más bello y el niño es toda una lindura

- Señorita queremos ese.- Darién señalando un anillo de esmeraldas con diamantes alrededor

- Perdón ¿cuál?

- El de esmeralda con diamantes

- Ok.- sacándolo

- Tamaño 7

- Ok ¿se lo envuelvo con papel de regalo?

- Si, pero quiero que le ponga en la tarjeta de su hijo Darién Armando Chiba Tsukino

- Ok

- Que bien.- niño regalándole una gran sonrisa a tu padre

Darién también le sonrió

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Serena acostada en el mueble

- Estoy cansada

- Yo también.- su hija acostándose alado de ella

Serena sonrió

- Oye niña, vamos a dormir en la habitación

- Si vamos.- sonriéndole

En el centro comercial

Darién termino de pagar y se fueron para una tienda de ropa

- Papá ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Vamos a comprar ropa a tu mamá, es que la necesita ya que pronto le crecerá la barriguita

- Ok

Para Darién no era problema comprar ropa ni zapatos ya que le conocías los gustos muy bien, sabía perfectamente la talla de ella, luego de comprar la ropa se fueron., este fue comprar el regalo perfecto que él le daría a ella, luego pasaron por súper mercado a comprar comida para serena no sospechara nada de la sorpresa que le tendría mañana, las horas pasaron rápido ya había amanecido

En casa Chiba

- Me voy arreglar el pelo y las uñas.- diana

- Ok ve.- Endimión leyendo el periódico

Diana agarro su cartera y se fue para la peluquería

- Mujeres.- sonriendo

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Darién saliendo de la habitación con cuidado y yéndose para la habitación de los niños

- Niños despierten

- Papi es muy temprano.- Shirley arropándose más

Darién moviéndola

- Vamos pequeña es hora de darle la sorpresa a mamá

Armando despertando por completo

- Si es verdad levántate

- Ok.- levantándose

Darién sacando los regalos del closet

- Este es de Shirley y este de armando

Shirley agarrando la bolsa azul

Armando agarrando la bolsa rosada

- Papi ¿y tu regalo?

Darién sonrió

- Después

- Vamos papi.- niña

- Si vamos.- este

Los niños se fueron corriendo a la habitación y se subieron en la cama

Armando dándole besos en la mejilla

- Mami despierta

Shirley moviéndola

- Despierta mami

Serena abrió lentamente los ojos

- Hola

- Despierta.- armando

Serena despertando completamente

- ¿Qué paso?

- ¡Feliz Navidad! – Shirley emocionada

Serena sonriendo

- Feliz navidad

Hola aquí el capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado. El siguiente es el final se despide ady


	11. Final

Armando dándole el regalo

- Feliz navidad

Serena sonriendo

- Gracias

Darién entrando

- ¿Qué te regalaron los niños?

Serena sonriendo

- No se.- abriendo el regalo de armando - mmm que será

- Lo elegí yo.- el niño sonriéndole

- Vamos a ver.- abriendo la bolsa y sacando la cajita - wow será lo que me estoy imaginando - abriéndola completamente, mirando el anillo - esta precioso - sonriéndole a su hijo

- Mami que alegría que te allá gustado.- feliz

- Claro que sí, mi principito

- Toma mami.- Shirley dándoselo

Serena agarrándolo

- Vamos a ver.- sacando la ropa de la bolsa, sonriendo - me hacía falta cariño

- ¿Te gusta?

- Me encanta princesa

- Ahora toca el mío.- Darién

- ¡Qué emoción! – ella

Darién entrando con una bolsa de regalo grandísima

Serena emocionada

- ¿Qué es?

- Ábrelo

- Niños necesito ayuda.- pidió ella

Los Niños

- ¡Sí!

Entre serena y los niños abrieron el regalo serena quedo asombrada

- Este grandísimo este oso

- Yo quiero ese peluche.- niña

- No es mío.- ella sonriendo

- Pero este osito tiene muchas cosas.- esposo

- Ok.- ella

- En la parte de los brazos.- le aconseja este

Serena se acerco al oso y en sus brazos tenía varias cajas

- Wow vamos a ver que abra.- agarrado una caja y abriéndola

- Es un celular.- nena

- Así es.- padre sonriendo

- Gracias a mi amor, me hacía falta

- Tu celular se ahogo.- niño

Serena riéndose

- Me lo ahogo rika

- Este celular es último, modelo trae de todo.- él

- Gracias mi amor.- ella agradecida

- Abre los demás.- este

Serena abrió todos los regalos, todos eran cosas que necesitaba, agenda nueva, reloj, cartera, accesorios y entre otras cosas

- Gracias mi amor.- dándole un beso

Darién sonriendo

- De nada

- En la noche los voy a dar sus regalitos a cada uno

Darién y los niños

- ¡No es gusto!

- No sé, se aguantan.- regalándole una sonrisa

- Está bien.- este

- Como me despertaron, me voy a dar un baño y desayunar para irme al salón de belleza.- ella

- Mami quiero ir.- nena

- Está bien, vamos a darnos un baño y desayunar.- su madre

- Mujeres.- armando

- Me quitaste la palabra de la boca.- su padre

En la peluquería

- Jajaja.- diana

- Ya diana déjate de reírte.- ikuko molesta

- Es que me dices unas cosas mujer

- Para la próxima, no te cuento nada

- Que extraño que serena no allá llegado.- hotaru

Unazuki secándole el pelo a diana

- No ha venido todavía, y eso que me aparto el número hace días

- ¿Hasta qué hora vas a trabajar querida? – le pregunto ikuko

- Hasta las 5, luego me iré para la casa de mis padres.- joven

- Apenas son las 10 am.- diana

- Espero terminar temprano.

- Las chicas vendrán temprano.- diana

- Lita me llamo que viene como a las 11 y las demás también, la única que vino ayer fue mina.- comenta

- Esa hija mía, es tan rara

- Mina es muy especial.- ikuko

- Demasiado especial desde pequeña.- diana sonriendo

- También serena, sammy también especial.- ikuko divertida

- Darién desde pequeño fue muy tranquilo

- Sammy es más tranquilo

- De los hijos de serena, Shirley es muy tranquila.- comenta hotaru

- Shirley es un amor.- diana encantada con su nieta

- Si es verdad, es tan diferente de armando.- ikuko

- Ya esta lista terminando de secarle el pelo a diana.- joven

- Gracias linda

- Ahora es mi turno.- ikuko levantándose

- Ok me tengo que ir, para el salón.- diana

En casa Furuhata Kino

- Amor, dentro de un rato.- lita

- Ok amor Andrea está dormida todavía y Lucas está viendo tele.- este

- Ok, el desayuno está listo

- Ok ve tranquila, amor.- este

- Está bien, voy a darme un baño.- ella

- Ok

Lita subió a la habitación mientras Andrew estaba acomodando los regalos de navidad en el árbol, luego de eso desayuno

Lita bajando las escaleras, ya vestida

- Ya tengo que irme amor.- gritándole desde la puerta

Andrew desde la cocina

- Ok, adiós mi amor

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Vamos, Shirley.- su madre

- Si, vamos mami.- la niña

- Adiós, mi amor.- ella acercándose a él

- Adiós.- dándole un beso en los labios

- Adiós, papi.- despidiéndose con la mano la niña

- Adiós, mi princesa

Serena y Shirley salieron de la casa y se fueron para el salón, al llegar se consiguieron amy, lita y rey que estaban allí arreglándose el pelo y las uñas

- Hola feas.- saludo serena

- Mira quién habla.- respondió rey

- Si, crees que eres muy linda.- lita

Amy sonriendo

- Si

Serena sonriendo

- Tontas

- Tonta tu.- rey

- Serena ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto unazuki

- Muy bien

- Hace como 20 minutos se fueron tu cuñada, tu suegra y tu mamá.- joven

- Gracias a Dios que vine después, quien las aguanta

- Es verdad.- lita

- Ahora tenemos que esperar que unazuki nos atienda a todas.- serena

- Con calma, rey está casi lista, amy y lita solo le falta el pelo

- Es que eres rápida cuñada

- Es experiencia

- Es verdad.- amy

Serena sentándose

- ¿Y cómo está la niña rey?

- Será niño.- ella

Lita asombrada

- Pensé

Rey interrumpiéndola

- Todos pensamos, lo mismo pero es niño

- ¿Y cómo se va a llamar? – le pregunto amy

- Eliot

- Lindo nombre.- serena

- Si, esta precioso.- lita

- Que cosas, la única que tienen la parejita es serena y lita.- amy

- Si porque tú y yo tememos 2 hijos y son el mismo sexo.- rey

- Bueno yo tuve suerte.- lita

- Yo también.- serena

- Son unas suertudas.- rey seria

- Pero mami ¿y si el bebé que viene es niño, ya no tendrás el par porque seria 2 niños y una niña? – Shirley

- Es verdad.- serena

- ¡Estas embarazada! – rey

- Si.- orgullosa

- Felicidades.- unazuki

- Gracias

- Que alegría 2 bebés pequeños.- lita

- Si, es verdad.- amy

- Pero el mío nacerá 1.- rey

- Es verdad.- serena

- Espero que sea una niña.- rey

- Vamos a casarlos.- lita bromeando

- Si es niña, pero si es niño no.- riéndose

- Jajajaja claro que si, consuegra.- rey bromeando

- Jaja si

- Ustedes están locas.- lita

- Si, es verdad.- amy

- Sere ¿también voy arreglar a dayana? – le pregunto unazuki

- Si.- ella

- Dayana es más fácil

- Las niñas me están arreglando mi madre.- amy

- Como tengo una sola, no me cuesta nada traérmela.- serena

Unazuki terminando con rey

- Estoy ansiosa que Andrea este más grande para hacerles los peinados

- Yo también estoy esperando que crezca rápido.- su cuñada

- Con calma chicas, los hijos tienen su tiempo para crecer.- serena

- Es verdad.- rey

- Lita conta, que no salga como rika.- amy

- No creo….- serena

- Estoy apenada contigo serena como rika agarro tu celular y lo tiro a la pecera.- este avergonzada

- Tranquila.- ella sacando su nuevo celular - me lo regalo Darién tiene la misma línea

- Serena hubieras esperado, que Richard te lo comprara.- seria

- Tranquila amiga, sabes que jamás me pelearía por cosas materiales.- suavidad

- Lo sé, era lo correcto que Richard y yo te lo compráramos

- Es verdad.- rey

- Que podía hacer, Darién me lo regalo

- Además me gusta más este que él, otro que tenia mamá.- niña

- Es verdad.- lita

- Ayer te llame para lo de la clínica y mira nos encostramos aquí.- rey

- Es verdad.- serena

- Ayer aproveche les compre los regalos a Lucas y Andrew.

- ¿Qué le compraste? – le pregunto serena

- Andrew una agenda que la necesita y a Lucas unos guantes nuevos para el beisbol y un bate también.- esta

- ¿Y Andrea? – le pregunto unazuki

- Andrea le compre mucha ropa, ya que está creciendo rápidamente y esta agarrando kilitos

- Yo también le compre los regalos a Nicolás y nicky

- Yo también amu una celular y rika una muñeca que le gusta muchísimo

- Yo nada compre.- serena

- ¿Estás triste Shirley? – le pregunto lita

- No, mami me va a dar un hermanito o hermanita, eso vale que mil regalos.- sonriendo

Serena dándole un beso

- Por eso eres mi niña consentida

- Shirley es tan diferente.- rey mirándola con cariño

- Me hace recordar un poco a amu.- amy

- Es verdad.- lita

Las chicas comenzaron hablar de todo, mientras unazuki las arreglaba luego de eso, todas se fueron para sus casas a terminar de acomodar todo, ya que solo quedaba horas para la noche buena

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Niños al baño.- su padre

- Si, vayan.- serena

- No sé, que ponerme.- su hija

- El conjunto morado.- le aconsejo esta

- Ok

- Y tú armando que tu padre te elija la ropa.

Darién mirándola

- ¿Yo?

- Si, tú ayúdalo.- su mujer

- Ok, campeón vamos para la habitación

- Ok.- yéndose con su papá

- Yo me voy a darme un baño.- su hija subiendo las escaleras

- Me dejaron sola.- tocándose en vientre – para próximo diciembre estarás de meses, quiero que seas una niña, me alegra mucho que fueras un niño, tan guapo con tu hermano y tu papá - comienza a sonar el teléfono, agarrando - bueno casa Chiba Tsukino

- Buenos días

- Buenos días, ¿con quien desea hablar? – ella

- Soy maya, se encuentra el señor Darién chiba

- Si, déjeme buscarlo.- le comunico

- Ok, espero

Serena subió las escaleras y entro en la habitación de los niños

- Amor te llaman

Darién agarrando el teléfono

- Bueno

- Hola Darién ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto

- Bien maya ¿y eso que me llamas? – extrañado

- ¿Quería saber, si tienes un abogado disponible para nuevo año?

- La verdad, no se maya

- Es que necesito un abogado, ya que mi ex marido está peleando porque dice que cuando nos separamos, yo le deje la mitad de todo, pero ahora quiere más de la mitad y no entiendo muy bien eso.- le confianza

- Tengo al abogado perfecto para ese caso

- De verdad.- emocionada

- Si, Alan es buenísimo

- Ok cuando acabe la navidad, me lo puedes enviar

- Ese el problema todos, están ocupados

- Entonces iré para Japón entonces

Darién riendo

- De verdad

- Si, así saludo a diana y mina.- alegre

- Ok, me avisas para irte a recoger

- Ok, adiós

- Adiós, maya.- cortando

Serena mirándolo

- ¿Quién es maya?

- Una buena amiga ¿no te acuerdas de ella?

Serena seria

- No

- Maya es una amiga del instituto

- Cómo diablos voy a saber, si me llevas 4 años encima.- seria

- Amor ella fue para nuestro matrimonio, ella estaba casada con hotaru, el tipo de gafas

- Más o menos.- recordando

- Cuando venga en enero para Japón, te acordaras de ella

- Puede ser

- Deja lo celos.- dándole un beso en la frente

- No puedo eres demasiado guapo, para mi.- dándole un beso en los labios

Armando tosiendo

- Por favor estoy aquí

Darién sonriendo

- Ok

- Me voy.- saliendo de la habitación

- Vamos armando, vamos a escoger la ropa para que nos vayamos para la casa de la abuela diana.- su padre

- Si, papi.- abriendo el closet

- Vamos a ver qué ropa te ponemos

En la habitación de serena y Darién

Serena comenzó a buscar la ropa adecuada que se iba a colocar, ya que tenía que ser suelta por su embarazo. Ya que no quería que le pasara nada al bebé

En casa Furuhata Kino

- Ya estoy lista.- lita

- Entonces vamos.- Andrew

- Si.- Lucas con Andrea en sus brazos

- Vamos, mi amor.- su esposa

Andrew abrazándola

- Si.- dándole un beso rápido en los labios

- Quiero ver a la tía unazuki.- niño

- La veras.- su padre

La familia Furuhata Kino se fueron, la casa de los padres de Andrew ya que todos los años la pasaban allá, en año nuevo con la familia de lita

En casa Chiba

- Ya estoy lista.- diana

- Ya la familia tsukino llego.- esposo

- Que alegría.- ella

Mina abriendo la puerta

- Hola familia

- Hola abuelita.- Michael

- Hola muñeco.- abuela dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Hola suegra.- este

- Pasen.- Endimión

Yaten cerrando la puerta

- Ok

- Hola.- hikary sonriéndole

Mina cargándola

- Estás preciosa

- Gracias

- ¿Y mi hermano no ha llegado? – pregunto ella

- Todavía, no han llegado.- su madre

- Entonces los esperaremos.- su hija

- Horita, deben de llegar.- su padre

- Si.- este

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Listos.- Darién

- Yo estoy lista.- esposa

- Yo también.- su hija

- Igual yo.- niño

- Vámonos, entonces.- serena

- Si, vámonos.- esposo

La familia Chiba Tsukino, se fueron para la casa de Endimión. Al llegar todos les cayeron encima ya que solo faltaban ellos para estar completos, de tanto conversar, se fueron al comedor a comer la cena navideña

- Como estamos todos reunidos, queremos darle una buena noticia.- serena

Darién agarrándola por la cintura

- Si, tenemos una noticia que darles

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto mina

- Estamos embarazados, vamos a tener un bebé.- ella

Diana y ikuko

- Felicidades hijos.- emocionadas

Kenji abrazando a serena

- Que alegría

- Si, hermanita.- sammy

- Nos hace falta un bebé.- kenji

- Felicidades cuñado y muchas felicidades a ti también serena.- sonriéndole

- Gracias yaten.- ella

- Cariño busca el vino para que celebremos.- diana a su esposo

- Claro que sí.- este

- Déjame ayudarte papá.- ofreció su hijo

- Otro sobrino que maravilla.- mina

- Un primito.- Michael

- O primita.- yaten

- Lo que sea es bueno.- hotaru

- Así es.- kenji

Endimión trayendo el vino

- Vamos a celebrar

- Si.- mina

Todos no podían creer la noticia, estaban felices ya que todos los niños que estaban en su familia estaban creciendo rápidamente, era como volver a empezar, luego de la cena navideña era la hora de dar los regalos los abuelos le dieron 2 regalos a los niños cada uno, y serena les dieron regalos a tu padre y madre, luego a su hermano sammy y a hotaru, después a los niños, todos dieron regalos a sus seres queridos

- Toma mi amor.- serena dándole un regalo a Darién

Darién dándole un beso

- Gracias mi amor

- Mami toca el piano como nos prometiste.- su hijo

- De verdad hija.- padre emocionado

Serena tratando de sonreír

- Si, pero solo una pieza nada más

- Quiero verte tocar.- mina

- Bueno me perdonan, si llego a desafinar, tengo años que no toco el piano.- nerviosa

- Serena no te preocupes todos entendemos.- esposo

- Qué maravilla.- ikuko

Hotaru mirando a sammy

- Cariño no sabía que sere sabía tocar el piano

- Si eso paso hace años, vamos a ver como toca a pesar de los años.- su esposo

Serena nerviosa

- Voy a comenzar a tocar

- Mami se que lo harás súper bien.- Shirley animándola

Serena sonrió

- Ok.- comenzó a tocar el principio estaban nerviosa, el sonido de la melodía, le estaba quitando el miedo y su melodía era tan preciosa que todos estaban asombrados de lo bien que tocaba serena, parecía ella ya que tocaba con una pasión indescriptible ya unos cuantos minutos, la melodía había terminado

Diana emocionada por lo que había escuchado

- Hermoso

- Si la canción, me llego al corazón hija.- kenji

- Papá.- sonriendo - solo la practique como 3 veces

Armando y Shirley

- Mami, que hermosa

- Como que les gusto mucho.- ella

- Amor todos los años tienes que tocar, me encanto lo que tocaste demasiado hermoso.- esposo

Serena sonriendo

- Ok, no se acostumbren he

- Cuñada enséñame a tocar el piano.- mina

- Jajaj.- sonriendo - déjame pensarlo

- Serena, tienes que ser pianista famosa.- yaten

- Ya estoy vieja para eso

- Tía enséñanos solo a tus sobrinos.- Michael

- Michael.- su padre

- No es mala idea.- ella sonriendo

- Vamos a seguir disfrutando de la noche buena.- ikuko

Todos

- ¡Sí!

Después de serena tocara el piano, comenzó el canto en el karaoke todos estaban disfrutando de la noche ya habían pasado las navidades estaban en el mes de enero

En el bufe Chiba

- Hola Darién.- maya

- Hola maya ¿cómo estás?- este saludándola con un beso en la mejilla

- Estoy preocupada, ya que mi ex marido quiere quitarme todo, lo que había dejado del divorcio.- ella

- Es, que es muy raro

- Hace unos meses conoció a una mujer, pienso que ella está planeando todo

- ¿Cuántos años tiene de separados?

- Casi 6 años, para hacerte el cuento menos largo, como otaru no tenía como darme todo lo que había quedado del divorcio le dije que me lo entregara cuando tuviera todo completo

- ¿Y lo ha hecho? – extrañado

- Si, no sé qué le pasa, que no quiere darme lo último que me corresponde, me dijo para entregarme lo que faltara nos íbamos a tribunales

- No puede hacer eso, puede ir preso va contra la ley

- Lo mismo le dije, me dijo que iba a pelear con uñas y dientes.- dolida

- Me extraña eso de otaru.- atónito

- Yo también estoy extrañada

- Vamos a reunirnos con él, esta tarde para que hablemos mejor

- Ok, llámame voy a saludar a diana y mina

- Horita están en mi casa toma.- este dándole la dirección de su casa

- Gracias Darién.- dándole un beso en la mejilla

- De nada

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- No sabes que sexo es.- diana

- No

- Pienso que sea un niño.- su suegra

- Yo que es una niña.- mina

- Lo que sea es bueno.- ella

- Tenemos que comprar muchas cosas.- diana

- Si, tienes razón.- su hija

- Tómemelos con calma.- sonrió

- Aquí están las galletas y los jugos.- molly

- Gracias cariño ¿y cómo va el trabajo? – le pregunto diana

- Nuestro negocio va muy bien.- respondió serena

- Me alegro tanto.- mujer

- Gracias a Dios, todo está saliendo muy bien.- molly

- Sí.- serena

En eso suena el timbre

- Compromiso.- molly fue abrir puerta principal, abrió la puerta - ¿Qué desea?

- Se encuentra diana y mina.- maya

- Si, pase

Maya entrando

- ¿Y en donde están?

- En la sala.- ella

- Ok

Molly llevo a maya para la sala

- Señora diana la buscan

Diana levantándose

- Maya querida ¿Cómo estás?

Maya sonriendo

- Hola diana ¿y mina?

- Maya.- mina gritando de la emoción - Dios han pasado tantos años

- Si, casi 17 años.- sonriendo

- Estás hermosa

Maya apenada

- Gracias.- mirando a serena - hola serena

- Hola.- serena

- Como que no te acuerdas de mí.- sonriéndole

- La verdad no

- Soy amiga de Darién y mina

- Eres maya.- dudosa

- Si.- sonriendo - soy yo

- He escuchado hablar de ti

- Me imagino, no he dejado a pobre de Darién de molestarlo

Serena sonrió

- Eso es verdad

- Nos te veo desde que tú y Darién tenían como 4 años de casados

- ¿Y otaru? – le pregunto mina

- Nos divorciamos hace casi 6 años

Mina asombrada

- Dios mío ustedes tenían, casi el mismo tiempo que Darién

Maya triste

- Si, no quería entenderme que no estaba preparada para tener un bebé

- ¿Y cuántos años tenían de casados? – le pregunto diana

- Bueno 12 años

- Dios de mi vida, una vida.- serena atónita

- Si, es que nos casamos muy jóvenes.- maya

- La misma edad que Darién.- diana

- Si, de 20 años, no quería tener bebés todavía, pero.- nerviosa - hace 3 meses nos vimos y una cosa llevo a otra terminamos juntos

- Wow reconciliación.- diana sonriendo

- No para nada, solo una noche y nada más, hace unas semanas me entere que esa noche trajo sus consecuencias

- No me digas.- serena

- Sí, estoy embarazada, al principio me dio una rabia inmensa, cuando escuche los latidos del corazón me emocione muchísimo, fui para su oficina para que se enterara del bebé, pero una mujer me salió con groserías, allí comenzó con una pelea absurda.- explica

- Dios mío.- mina sin poderlo creer

- El tiene que saberlo.- serena

- No quiero decírselo, no antes que todo se aclare

En bufe Chiba

Darién molesto

- Me parece que me cambiaron a mi amigo

- Darién entiéndeme maldita sea, quiero recuperarla esa noche fue tan maravillosa estamos conectados como antes.- otaru

- Otaru por Dios, maya tiene una vida ya.- serio

- Por cosas del destino serena y tu se divorcian, se ven luego de 5 malditos años, se quedan encerrados en una oficina porque la cerradura estaba mala, comenzó la química como antes y cuando salieron tomaron un té y luego se fueron a cenar, llego una cosa a la otra cuando hacían el amor, te diste de cuenta que te sigue amando, ¿Qué harías? – le pregunto tranquilidad

- Luchar por ella.- sin titubear

- Eso estoy haciendo, quiero que vuelva conmigo por las buenas o por las malas.- serio

- Que egoísta eres, maya me dijo que tienes una mujer.- Darién

- Nina es una amiga pensó que era una de ex amante que me estaba molestando, la trato así, cuando me dijo las características casi la mataba

- Ok, es un error

- Si

- Voy hacer algo mejor.- sonrió este

- ¿Qué vas hacer? – intrigado otaru

- Voy a invitarla a cenar, y cuando llegues tú, vas a parecer, hablan ok

- Gracias amigo

- Solo por esta vez.- le afirmo

- Ok, mil gracias

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Divinos tus hijos.- maya

Serena sonriendo

- Si

- Es tu amiga mami.- su hija

- Es amiga de papá.- le explico

- La señora maya.- armando

Maya apenada

- Como he llamado tanto, ya me conocen la voz

- Si.- ella

- Me tengo que ir.- mina

Maya mirando su reloj pulsera

- Ya son casi las 6 tengo hambre

- Que extraño que Darién no ha venido.- serena

- Me envió un mensaje, me dijo que nos viéramos en restaurante ilusión.- comunica maya

- Mmm ya.- ella

- Vamos a jugar armando.- niña

- Si, vamos.- yéndose con su hermanita

- Que lindura de niños, ojala que tuviera un niño.- maya

- Apenas tienes 2 meses.- serena

- Sí, estoy que no me lo creo, ya que no he sufrido de vómitos y menos mareos

- Que envidia yo casi amanezco con ganas de vomitar y mareada algunas veces.- serena

- Tengo que irme.- mirando el reloj

- Anda vámonos ya, te dejo en el hotel.- mina

- Si, vamos.- ella

En el restaurante ilusión

- Deja que maya llegue.- Darién

- Ok estaré escondido.- otaru

Darién sonrió

- Ok

Mina había dejado a maya en el hotel, al llegar se dio un baño se desvistió rápidamente para poder llegar, temprano ya que odiaba llegar tarde, se puso un vestido color rojo pasión con un escote por debajo de los senos ya lo sostenía una tiras gruesas, accesorios de color plateado y una sandalias del mismo color, al estar lista se fue para el restaurante al llegar todos los hombres, no dejaban de mirarla ya que ella es blanca como la nieve, unos ojos color azul cielos y unas curvas que matarían a cualquiera, Darién quedo impresionado. Ya que su amiga todavía sigue siendo una mujer atractiva

Maya llegando

- Hola cariño.- saludándolo en la mejilla

- Hermosa como siempre.- este sonriéndole

- Si, disculpa el atuendo pero es que no tenía nada que ponerme

Darién sonriendo

- Porque será que no te creo nada

Maya sonriendo

- Me conoces bien

Otaru atrás de ella

- Yo mucho mas

Maya volteando

- Otaru

Darién levantándose de la silla

- Es hora que ustedes hablen tranquilamente

Otaru sacando la banderita de la paz

- Nada de peleas

Maya sonriendo

- Ok

- Me voy para mi casa, me espera mi esposa y mis hijos.- Darién yéndose

Otaru sentándose

- Hablemos maya

- Soy todos oídos, dime.- ella

- Maya te sigo amando, quiero que volvamos hacer esposos de nuevo

Maya mirándolo seriamente

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- Maya desde que nos divorciamos ya no soy el mismo, he cambiado muchísimo

- Si, de eso me doy de cuenta.- sarcasmo

- Perdón por pelear contigo sobre, la parte que te toca

- No entiendo quedamos en buen termino

- Si, cuando nos vimos hace 3 meses hicimos el amor me di de cuenta que nos seguimos amando

- Es verdad, yo tengo mi vida hecha

- Hay una persona en tu vida.- le pregunto este

- Sí, bueno en 7 meses va a llegar en mi vida

- ¿7 meses? Extrañado

- Estoy embarazada otaru

Otaru mirándola

- Embarazada

- Sí, tengo 2 meses de embarazo

- ¿Quién es el padre?

- Tú.- bebiendo un poco de jugo

Otaru sin creerlo

- ¡Yo!

- Si, hace 3 meses nos vimos y no usamos protección sé que es tuyo, porque no he estado con ningún hombre, desde el divorcio ósea eres el único, que ha pasado por mi cama

- Voy a tener un hijo

- Si, serás padre pero eso sí, puedes verlo cuando quieras

Otaru agarrándole las manos

- Maya quiero que nos casemos, que seamos una pareja como antes

- No podemos, tienes una mujer

- Nina es una amiga, pensó que eras una de mis ex amantes

- O sea que lista

- Solo 3 tuve en estos años, y deje a todos porque con ella no conseguía amor

- Qué maravilla.- seria

- Comencemos de nuevo

- Déjame pensarlo

- Olvida lo de la pelea

- Qué maravilla

- ¿Y cómo te has sentido?

- Bien el bebé se porta de maravilla, no me ha dado ningún malestar

- ¿Y no has pensado en bo?

- Para nada, cuando lo supe me emocione demasiado, estoy realmente feliz nunca pensé que llevar un bebé dentro de mi es tan maravilloso

- Maya has cambiado tanto

- Sí, creo que para bien

- Comencemos maya, por favor

- Está bien otaru comencemos de nuevo, háganoslos por el bebé

- Por el bebé y por nosotros.- acercándose a ella besándola

En casa Chiba Tsukino

- Amor hiciste eso.- serena sorprendida

- Si, es una lástima que ellos estén separados

- Si y más que maya está embarazada

Darién asombrado

- Embarazada

- Si, tiene 2 meses de embarazo

- ¿Otaru es el padre? – perplejo

Serena sonrió

- Si

- Wow maya embarazada, dios mío nunca pensé algo así.- este

- Estás demasiado, asombrado

- Si, demasiado

Serena sentándose en sus piernas

- Mi amor si, comenzamos hacernos cariñitos los niños están durmiendo

- No me parece mala idea.- cargándola - vamos a aprovechar

- Si.- dándole un beso

Meses después

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Shirley dándole un beso a la barriga de serena

- Mami ya quiero que mi hermanita nazca

Serena sonriendo

- Falta mucho cariño

Darién Llegando al jardín

- Mi amor ¿y cómo se porta mi campeón?

- No se sabe que es, así que bebé se escucha mejor.- ella

- Va hacer un niño.- esposo

- Papá tiene razón.- niño

- Será, una niña hermosa.- niña

- Ya dejen de pelear.- serena sonriendo - cuando nazca veremos que sexo es

- Pronto lo sabremos.- el

- Tengo apenas 8 meses falta un mes

Ikuko llegando

- Cariño felicidades

Serena sonrió

- Gracias, mamá

- Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa.- kenji

- Gracias, papá

- Me hubiera gustado que sere, celebrara su cumpleaños con una gran fiesta, pero no quiso.- Darién

- No estoy para fiesta, más con esta barriga

- Hija un cumpleaños es una vez al año.- ikuko

- Lo mismo le dije.- este

- No quiero.- ella

En la calle

- Aquí estamos todos.- lita

- Gracias por ayudarme organizar esta pequeña reunión para sere.- mina

- Sere es única, no querer fiesta en su día.- rey

- Estamos aquí para celebrarlo.- Andrew

- Es verdad.- Nicolás

Amy con Eliot en sus brazos

- Vamos chicos

- Si.- Endimión

Mina con Andrea en sus brazos

- Esta niña esta hermosa

- Mi amor deberíamos buscar a la niña.- yaten

- Paso

- Pero mina

- Oigan el sol esta horrible pasemos.- Richard quejándose

- Si.- diana abriendo la puerta con cuidado

- Tenemos que hacer las cosas con cuidado, para que serena no se dé cuenta que estamos aquí.- hotaru

- Si.- esposo

- Quiero estar con tía.- hikary

- Cariño tienes que esperar que, todos le demos una sorpresa a la tía serena.- rey

- Que sea pronto, para jugar con armando.- nicky

- Si.- Michael

- Tengan paciencia.- mina

- Que sea rápido.- Lucas

En el jardín

Serena acariciándose en vientre

- El bebé está dando unas patadas

Darién tocándole el vientre

- Si, se mueve mucho

- A veces pienso que es un niño, por las patadas

Darién sonriendo

- Es un niño cariño

- Sere ¿quieres un poco de pastel? – le pregunto su madre

- Si, de chocolate

- Ok, hija

En la sala

- Ya acomode los globos.- mina

- Ok, Andrew ya subió la piñata.- lita

- Acomode el pastel.- lita

- Yo acomode la comida.- rey

- Traje los refrescos.- Nicolás

- Ya acomode los dulces.- yaten

- Todo listo.- Richard

Ikuko llegando

- Voy a llevarle a serena el pastel que le traje, así que escóndanse

- Ok.- diana

En el jardín

Sammy su familia fueron para el jardín, ya que hikary estaba muy inquieta con ver a su tía, para que serena no fuera a sospechar fueron a felicitarla y estar con ella un rato

- Amor vamos para adentro.- Darién

- No, quiero estar en el jardín.- serena

- ¿Y ya tienen nombres para el bebé? – le pregunto sammy

- Si, es niño Kei y si es niña Yumi.- este

- ¿Y quién saco esos nombres? – le pregunto hotaru

- Los niños.- serena

- Están feos.- su hermano

- Si, es verdad.- apoyo su esposa

- Si, lo mismo digo.- Darién

- Es tu culpa.- serena

- Ok ok, sé que es mi culpa

- Tienen tiempo para cambiarle el nombre.- sammy

- Es verdad.- hotaru

En la sala

- Voy a llevarle el pastel.- ikuko

- Ve.- diana

Ikuko salió para el jardín

- Hija toma

- Gracias mamá

- De nada

- Voy para la cocina a buscar un poco de pastel.- este

- No cuñado, yo lo busco.- ofreció, yéndose

Darién extrañado

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- No se.- hotaru

Serena comiendo un poco de pastel

- Está delicioso

- Mami yo también quiero pastel.- Shirley

- Yo también.- armando

- Ok. Iré a buscarle un poco.- ikuko

- Voy con usted.- su yerno

- No te preocupes Darién.- ikuko yéndose

En la sala

- Todo listo.- sammy

- Si.- lita

Ikuko entrando

- Chicos ¿todo listo?

- Si.- rey

- Es la hora de la fiesta.- ikuko yéndose

En el jardín

- Hija vamos para la sala.- kenji

- Es que me gusta estar aquí en el jardín.- ella

- Amor vamos un rato para, adentro luego otra vez aquí.- esposo

- Está bien.- levantándose

Ikuko llegando

- Tomen niños

Shirley agarrando el pastel

- Abuela vamos para la sala

Ikuko sonriendo

- Que buena idea

- Sí, vamos.- hotaru cargando a hikary

Todos se fueron para la sala, cuando serena iba entrando

Todos los chicos

- ¡Sorpresa!

Serena asombrada

- Chicos

- Como es tu cumpleaños, decidimos hacerte una pequeña fiesta entre todos.- rey

- Si, trajimos lo necesario para que estés a gusto.- amy

- Pastel, comida y dulces de todo un poco.- lita

- Trajimos piñata y muchos premios para repartir.- mina

Serena emocionada

- Gracias chicas

- Todos no podíamos dejar pasar este día tan especial para ti.- diana

- Comencemos con la fiesta.- Endimión

Todos

- ¡Sí!

Serena se sentó alado de las chicas, comenzaron hablar de todo un poco, hasta que llego la hora de dar los regalos

- Serena este un presente de Richard las niñas y yo espero que te guste.- amy

Serena lo abrió con cuidado, sonriendo

- Esta hermoso.- mirando un porta retrato con todos juntos de fiesta de rey hace unos meses

- Nosotros también, te hicimos un regalo para ti.- rey

Serena sonriendo

- ¿Qué será?

- Ábrelo.- su amiga

Serena lo abrió con cuidado se asombro que era, una mini laptop

- Rey gracias

- Se que la tuya se daño hace unos días y como esta es mas practica por eso te la compramos entre todos.- rey

- Mil gracias

- Este es nuestro regalo.- lita

Serena lo abrió

- Wow que hermoso.- mirando unos retrato de ella con los niños

- Qué bueno, que te allá gustado.- su amiga

- Aquí nuestro regalo.- mina

- Ok déjame verlo.- lo abrió era ropa y accesorios - cuñada gracias

- Ya falta poco para que nazca el bebé, por eso te lo compre

- ¿Darién que le regalaste a serena? – le pregunto su madre

- Un collar

- ¿Y los niños? – pregunto Endimión

- Yo le regale un corazón hecho mano.- Shirley

- Yo le regale juego de perfume.- armando

- Mis niños son un amor.- ella

- La verdad, que si.- mina

- Es hora de comer.- rey

- Si.- serena

Entre lita y mina comenzaron a repartir, mientras serena estaba haciéndole caritas al pequeño Eliot, ya que desde que nació le gusta que serena lo tenga en brazos

- El pequeño Eliot le gusta estar con serena.- Nicolás

- Si, es verdad ni llora.- nicky

- Con amy y mina siempre llora.- rey

- Será que le cae mal.- Darién

- Será.- Andrew alzando a Andrea

- Andrea es preciosa.- este

- Es una princesita.- Lucas

- Esta preciosa la niña.- yaten

- Cuñado, quiero un sobrino nuevo.- Darién

- Mina no quiere

- Esa hermana mía

- Es única

- Se quedo dormido.- serena mirando al pequeño Eliot estaba profundamente dormido

- Serena duerme a Andrea.- Andrew

- Andrea, ella pega mas con rey que conmigo.- ella

- Es verdad.- Nicolás

- ¿Y los niños? – pregunto Darién

- Están jugando, papá los está cuidando.- su esposa

- Si, para descansar un poco de hikary.- sammy

- Hikary es un amor.- esposa

- Es verdad, hermano

- Jap mira lo que hace cuando ustedes 2 no están.- este

- Hijo, no inventes.- ikuko

Todos estaban disfrutando del cumpleaños, cuando llego la hora de la piñata serena le dio durísimo, todos pensaba que se había roto pero, no todos le dieron y cuando se rompió la piñata, salió volando tangas, bóxer, braceer, hilos dentales y condones por todas partes, serena serio mucho a ver las caras de diana y ikuko estaban rojas como un tomate, a la hora de partir el pastel todos estaban reunidos y le cantaron el cumpleaños, luego de cantarle el cumpleaños de fueron todos a las 11:30 pm

- Muy divertido el cumpleaños.- serena feliz

- Si, los niños se quedaron dormidos de tanto jugar.- este

- Si, fue un día muy agotador

- Dios mío, viste la cara de mamá y de ikuko con los condones

- Jajajajajaja si, pobres de ellas

- A mi hermana, se le meten unas ideas

- Pero estuvo el cumpleaños muy divertido

- Si

- Voy a darme un baño

- Si, vamos

Darién y serena subieron a la habitación al llegar, serena se quito la ropa para darse un baño, se metió al baño, mientras Darién hizo exactamente lo mismo

Serena se metió en la tina

- Amor creo que el vientre está más pequeño

- Deben de ser imaginación tuyas.- dándole un beso en los labios

- Puede ser.- sonriendo

Darién metiéndose en la tina

- Estoy cansado

- Los 2

- La habitación del bebé está listo

- Si, el mes que viene nace

- Si, amor tenemos que pensar en el nombre del bebé

- Si, es verdad

En casa Kinomoto Mizuno

- Tengo que irme.- amy

- Adiós, mami.- amu

Richard dándole un beso en los labios

- Adiós amor

- Adiós, mami.- rika

- Nos vemos mañana.- ella

- Adiós, cariño.- esposo

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Luego de darse un baño Darién y serena estaban acostados en la cama

- Amor, como solo queda 20 minutos para terminar mi cumpleaños, podrías darme un beso.- le pidió ella

Darién sonriendo

- Muchos besos te puedo dar

Serena sonriendo

- Mmm me gusta mucho eso

- Si.- se inclino y le dio un beso en los labios tierno, el beso tierno se convirtió en apasionado, serena y Darién estaba muy entretenidos besándose, en eso serena se separo bruscamente de Darién - ¿Qué pasa?

- No sé, de repente sentí un dolor en la espalda

- Deberíamos irnos al hospital.- preocupado

- Si.- se levanto en eso sintió un dolor más fuerte en la espalda - hay me duele - agarrándose de la mesa de noche

Darién agarrándola del brazo

- ¿Estás bien?

- No.- agarrándose en vientre - creo que es una contracción

- Serena no me asustes

- En la tarde sentí un poco de molestia, en la espalda

Darién comenzó a vestirse

- Vámonos rápido

- ¿Y los niños? – angustiada

- Llamare a papá

- Darién creo que el bebé está en camino, siento algo extraño

- Ok, vamos a dejar a los niños dormir, llamo a papá cuando estemos en el hospital

- Vámonos, ya.- alterada

Darién la cargo y bajo con cuidado las escaleras, fue para el garaje abrió el auto y subió a serena

- Ya nos vamos amor

- Darién, vamos rápido

- Ok.- arranco para el hospital al llegar se encontraron amy - amy

- ¿Qué pasa? – ella

- Creo que el bebé va a nacer.- serena con dificultad

- Entra

- Voy a llamar a mis padres, para que vayan para la casa.- este

- Ok.- su esposa

Amy llevo a serena a sala de partos, mientras Darién llamaba a su antigua casa

En sala de partos

- Voy a llamar a Taiki.- amy

- Amy no aguanto ciento que el bebé está a punto de salir.- serena

- Dejarme revisarte

- Ok

Amy comenzó a revisar a serena

- Sere, tienes razón

- ¿Por qué?

- Sere el bebé, se le ve la cabecita

Serena asustada

- ¡Qué!

- Puja.- grito

- Qué.- perpleja

- Haz lo que digo

- Ok.- comenzó a pujar

- Sigue así

Serena pujo con más fuerza

- Aquí viene.- agarrándola por la cabecita - tiene mucho pelo, serena

- ¿De verdad? – emocionada

Amy sacándola por completo

- Es una niña

- Una niña.- repitió

- Si

La pequeña comenzó a llorar con fuerza

- Mira como llora.- serena

- Están hermosa.- su amiga

- Quiero verla

Rina entrando

- Doctora

- Ven, ayúdame a revisar a la pequeña.- amy

- Nació, tan rápido.- asombrada

- Si

- Quiero verla.- serena

- Toma.- dándosela

- Esta hermosa, saco el pelo como su abuela diana

- Y también sus ojos.- amy

- Démela para vestirla.- enfermera

- No, trajeron nada de ropa.- amy

- Ok, qué bueno que en clínica siempre, hay ropa de más.- sonriendo

- Amy llama a Darién y dile que traiga ropita.- ella

- Si, pero tenemos que llevarnos a la niña para pediatría, ya que nació de 8 meses

Serena asustada

- ¿Está mal?

- Por lo que pude revisar, no creo

- Ok

- Rina quédate con serena.- amy

- Si

En sala de espera

- Gracias, papá.- Darién hablando por teléfono

- Cualquier cosa me llamas.- su padre

- Ok

30 minutos después

Serena estaba en la habitación con la niña en sus brazos

- Es tan hermosa

- Es hora que entre Darién y los demás.- amy

- Todos vinieron.- asombrada

- Cuando se enteraron que la niña había nacido vinieron corriendo para acá

- Es tan bella.- mirándola con amor

- Si ¿y cómo se va a llamar?

- No se

- Voy a decirles a los chicos que entren

- Ok

En sala de espera

- Están seguros, que la niña está bien.- pregunto ikuko preocupada

- Si.- su yerno

- Ya quiero conocerla.- diana

- Quiero ver quien se parece.- kenji

Amy llegando

- Pueden pasar

- Por fin.- este

- Quiero, conocerla.- Endimión

- Que día.- sammy

- ¿Y cuanto peso? – pregunto hotaru

- Peso 3,500 gramos, midió 50, es tan hermosa.- amy

- Quiero verla, ya.- Darién

- Pasen.- amy

Todos se fueron, para la habitación. Cuando entraron serena la tenía en brazos

- Para ver a mi nueva, princesita.- Darién

Serena enseñándosela

- Aquí esta

- Es hermosa.- diana emocionada

- Si.- serena

- Miren, se parece a mamá.- mina

- Dios que hermosura.- ikuko

- Es muy hermosa.- kenji

- Saco mi pelo.- la abuela emocionada

- Si, también los ojos.- ella

Darién quitándosela

- Están pequeña

- Quiero cargarla.- mina

- Toma, mina.- entregándosela

Mina cargándola con cuidado

- Están hermosa

- Cuidadito mina, mira que ella es mía.- serena

- ¿Hija como te sientes? – le pregunto su madre

- Bien mamá ¿y Endimión? – extrañada que no está su suegro

- Está cuidando a los niños.- esposo

- Pobre de mi suegro.- riéndose

- ¿Y a qué hora nació? – pregunto sammy

- Nació a las 11: 55 pm.- amy

Ikuko sorprendida

- Cumpleaños el mismo día que su madre

- Sí.- serena

- Que cosas, los gemelos nacieron el mismo día del cumpleaños de Darién y ahora la beba nació el mismo día de serena.- lita

- Si, son suertudos.- mina

- Es verdad.- Andrew

- Será cosas de la vida.- Darién

- Tienen que elegir, un buen nombre.- su suegra mirándolo

- Sí. Mamá, será más tarde serena y la bebé tienen que descansar.- este

- Darién tiene razón, todos deberían irse.- amy

- Si, no podemos aprovecharnos de amy.- kenji

- Si, gracias amy por ayudarnos.- diana

- De nada, cuando salgan disimulen.- amy

- Claro que si.- ikuko

Todos se fueron disimuladamente, Darién se quedo a cuidar a serena a su pequeña hija, ya había amanecido

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Shirley emocionada

- De verdad

- ¿Y cómo es abuelito? –armando

- Me dijeron que hermosa, nació el mismo día que serena.- su abuelo

- Súper como, nosotros armando.- su hermanita feliz

- Si

Shirley y armando

- ¡Queremos verla!

- Primero a desayunar, para llevarlos al hospital.- diana

- Si.- armando

- Como digas abuela.- ella

- Están felices con la noticia.- Endimión

- Si, todos estamos muy feliz con la llegada de nuestra nueva nieta.- diana

En el hospital

Darién tenía a la pequeña en sus brazos

- Amor ¿Y cómo te sientes?

- Muy bien

- Ya has pensado en un nombre, para ella.- él

- Nada ¿y tú?

- Pues si en uno

- Dímelo

- Megumi

- No, me gusta.- ella

- Ok, pensé en otro.- ella

- Dime

- Nasumi

- Darién están feos, no me gustan

- Ok, diana por mi mamá o ikuko.- Darién

- No

- Serena tenemos que darle un nombre, no se puede quedar la bebé sin nombre.- desesperado

- Si, todavía hay tiempo

- Está bien

Amy entrando

- Hola

- Hola.- ella

Amy dándole un beso en la cabecita a la pequeña

- ¿Y cómo se porto?

- Muy tranquila.- este

- Solo lloro, una sola vez.- ella

- Esta divina.- amy

- Gracias, ¿y que ahora te vas? – le pregunto serena

- A las 2 de la tarde.- acercándose a la bebé

- Que bien

- Tengo un sueño.- se queja

Darién acostándola a la pequeña en su cunita

- Voy a buscar algo de desayuno

- Ok, aquí te espero.- serena

Darién se fue

- ¿Y ya tienes un nombre para ella? – amy

- No todavía

- Qué esperas, si en la tarde te damos de alta.- su amiga

Serena asombrada

- ¡Tan rápido!

- Si, tú y la niña están en perfectas condiciones, no hay ninguna razón para que te quedes aquí.- sonriendo

- Dios, espero que tenga un nombre para ella, amy puedes ponerle tu el nombre.- le pidió

Amy asombrada

- ¡Yo!

- Si piensa, además es tu ahijada

Amy emocionada

- ¡De verdad!

- Si

Amy abrazándola

- Ok déjamelo a mí

- Confiare en ti.- ella

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Las chicas estaban en casa de serena, esperando que todos estuvieran listos para irse, al hospital

- Vámonos.- mina

- Si.- rey

- Vámonos ya.- lita

- Si.- hotaru

- Tranquilas vayan ustedes, nosotros nos quedamos con los niños.- sammy

- Si, vayan.- Nicolás

- Si, adiós.- Andrew

- Nosotros, estaremos pendientes de ellos.- Richard

- Tranquilas.- yaten

- Creen que somos estúpidas, se quieren quedar aquí para ver el juego de futbol.- re seria

Nicolás rascándose la cabeza

- Si

- Pero, podemos encargando de los niños.- Andrew

- No, creo.- esposa

- Nos llevaremos a los niños y se quedan aquí viendo el fútbol.- hotaru

- Yo me quedo con ellos.- diana

- Ok, vámonos.- mina

Las chicas se fueron con los niños y también se fue el señor Endimión con ellas para conocer a su nueva nieta, a los 20 minutos todos estaban en el hospital

Endimión con la bebé en brazos

- Esta hermosa

- Mami ¿y qué nombre le vas a poner? – le pregunto su hijo

- Todavía no se.- ella

- Mami yo tengo el nombre perfecto para ella.- su niña

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto su padre

- Serena como mamá, como nació el mismo día, es el nombre perfecto para ella.- pequeña

- Es una buena idea.- ikuko

- Si, es verdad.- lita

- La pequeña serena.- rey

- Serenita.- mina

Amy entrando

- Serena ¿estás lista, para irte?

- ¡Ya! – atónita

- Si, ¿ya le colocaron el nombre? – pregunto su amiga

- Si, serena.- este

- Que bien.- amy

- ¿Y cuál es el segundo nombre? – mina

- Mmm déjame pensar.- ella

- Que les parece Serena Dairen.- amy

- Me gusta.- este

- Como serena y mi nueva sobrina, van para la casa, yo me voy a organizar la bienvenida.- mina

- Vámonos.- lita

- Abuelo déjame cargarla.- pidió armando

- Ven siéntate para dártela.- su abuelo

- Ok.- sentándose en el mueble - dámela

- Ok.- dándosela con cuidado

Shirley sentándose alado de armando

- Esta preciosa nuestras hermanita

- Si.- el

Serena sonriendo

- Están muy feliz con ella

- Si mami, la pequeña Riny.- niño

Todos

- ¡Riny!

- Riny se escucha bonito.- serena

- Le diremos Riny, pero se llamara serena.- Darién

- Me gusta.- Shirley

- Serena, dime quien será el padrino.- pregunto amy

- Rey y amy, mina y Nicolás.- ella

Mina arrodillándose

- Por fin dios mío

Serena riéndose

- Ya te tocaba

- Por fin.- rey

- Amor, no me dijiste nada.- este sorprendido

- Nunca hablamos de eso.- alegre

- Cierren la fabrica, ya estoy feliz con mis nietos, mina quiero más.- su madre

- Si, mamá quiero un hermanito.- Michael

- Dejen, vámonos lita.- mina

- Nos vemos.- ella

Mina y lita se fueron con Michael, ya que Andrea se quedo con Endimión

2 horas después

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Entre ayuda de mina, lita y diana llenaron la casa de globos y peluches para la pequeña Riny, ya que mina casi deja las tiendas vacías de tantos juguetes que le compro a la pequeña, mientras que los hombres ayudaron en la cocina a lita y adornar, toda la casa

En el hospital

Serena con Riny en brazos

- Vámonos

Shirley con la pañelera

- Mami, armando y yo te vamos ayudar con Riny

- Si mami, Riny es nuestra princesita.- armando

- Si, es nuestra princesita.- Darién

- Vámonos.- rey

Nicky con Andrea en sus brazos

- Si mami, que Andrea se quedo dormida

Amy entrando

- vámonos, ya salir

Serena caminando lentamente ya que todavía le dolía

- Está bien

- Amor te ayudo.- se ofreció este

- No, tranquilo estoy bien

- Está bien

Todos salieron del hospital, al llegar a la camioneta Darién metió a Riny en su porta bebé, mientras serena se metió en el carro con ayuda de rey

- Gracias rey

- De nada

- Todos listos.- Darién

- Sí, todos listos.- rey

- Yo me voy en mi auto.- Endimión

- Ok, nos vemos en casa.- su hijo

- Nos vemos allá.- hotaru

- Si.- serena

Todos se fueron para la casa Chiba Tsukino, al llegar se llevaron una sorpresa, la casa no cabían globos y peluches por todas partes, había una pancarta Grandísima que decía "Bienvenidas Serena y Riny"

Serena emocionada

- Gracias chicas

- Mina, siempre hace un excelente trabajo.- yaten

- Gracias hermanita.- Darién encantado

- De nada hermanito.- mina feliz

Diana quitándole a Riny a serena

- Hola preciosa

- ¿Y cómo se llama? – preguntaron

- Serena Dairen, ya los niños le colocaron un apodo.- serena

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto diana

- Riny.- ella

Ikuko y diana

- ¡Riny!

- Esta lindo.- armando

- Si.- Shirley

- La pequeña serena, será una nena muy malcriada.- kenji

- De eso no lo dudes.- diana

- Serena ¿Tienes hambre? – le pregunto su hermano

-No, lo que quiero es descansar un poco.- ella

- Vamos mi amor, te acompaño.- Darién

Serena subió las escaleras con ayuda de Darién, al tocar la cama se quedo profundamente dormida, Darién salió de la habitación con cuidado se reunión con los demás

- Esta preciosa.- rey mirando a la pequeña Riny que la tenia Nicolás

- Andrea sigue durmiendo.- lita

- Déjala tranquilita.- esposo

Darién sentándose en el mueble

- Tengo un sueño

- Me imagino que si hermanito.- mina

- Deberíamos irnos dentro de un rato, para que Darién y los niños descansen.- diana

- Si, tienes razón.- kenji

- Cuñado ¿y qué paso con maya y otaru? – yaten

- Si, como están.- pregunto mina

- Bien se casaron y ahora están viviendo en nueva york, el bebé nacerá allá.- Darién

- Amor deberíamos tener otro bebé.- mirando a mina

- ¿Para qué?

- No, podemos quedarnos con solo Michael

- Ok déjame pensarlo

- Al menos es algo

Darién sonrió

- Hijo ¿quieres comer algo? – le pregunto diana

- Si, mamá.- este

Los niños estaban jugando tranquilamente, ya como a las 2 horas todos se habían ido para sus casas, Darién acostó a la pequeña en su cuna, se fue adarce un baño, serena se había despertado estaba con los niños acostados en la cama

Shirley abrazándola

- Mami ahora que Riny llego, tenemos que tener más cuidado o nuestras vidas van a cambiar.- su niña

- Solo un poco.- serena

- Riny puede estar con nosotros, mientras estamos jugando.- pregunto armando

- Si, pero en su porta bebé o en el coche

- Mami ¿Cuándo Riny este más grande, armando y yo la podemos llevar al parque? – ella

- Cuando este ustedes 2 más grande si

- Mami ¿y vas a tener otro bebé pronto? – le pregunto niño

- No, creo

- Así estamos bien.- Shirley

- Si.- niño

Darién saliendo del baño

- ¿De qué tanto hablan?

- Cosas de madre y de hijo.- armando

- Si, papi.- niña

- Mira con que me salieron.- este divertido

Serena sonrió

- Si

Riny comenzó a llorar

Serena levantándose de la cama

- Voy a ver que tiene la princesita.- yéndose para la habitación de Riny y agarrándola con cuidado - que paso preciosa, tienes hambre - Riny miraba a su madre con unos ojitos llorosos - mira tienes ganas de llorar he - Riny bostezo - vamos a darte de comer hermosa - se sentó en la mecedora le dio el pecho

En la habitación de Darién

- Niños para afuera, me voy a vestir.- este

- Ok.- ella levantándose de la cama yéndose

- Somos hombres, yo me quedo

- Ok.- Darién

Mientras Darién se vestía serena estaba dándole el pecho a la pequeña, mientras Shirley se había unido con su madre para acamparla

10 minutos después

Serena entrando a la habitación con Riny en sus brazos

- Hola

Darién acostando en la cama viendo tele

- ¿Y cómo se porta?

- Bien, por los momentos

- Es tan linda.- armando dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Mami, toma.- niña dándole una plaquita de plata

- ¿Y esto? – mirándola

- Se la compre hace unos días, como no sabíamos cómo se iba a llamar no le pude poner sus iníciales.- Shirley

- Gracias esta preciosa

- ¿Cuándo la compraste? – le pregunto su padre

- Tía mina me llevo.- explico

- Mina nunca cambia.- serena riéndose

- Que linda.- armando

- Darién puedes ponérsela.- le dijo su esposa

- Si.- agarro la plaquita de plata se la puso con cuidado en su muñeca - tan pequeña y coqueta

- Riny será la niña, más coqueta del mundo.- su hija

- Es verdad.- serena

- Para eso estamos armando y yo, para protegerla de esos mocosos y pervertidos que se metan con nuestras mujeres.- Darién

- Si, es verdad.- niño

- Pobre de ti preciosa.- serena dándole un beso en la mejilla

Todos se sentaron en la cama y se pegaron a más a serena para contemplarla y sonreír cuando bostezaba o daba sus pequeñas sonrisa, Darién y serena se miraron fijamente y se dieron un beso corto, pero tierno para mirar de nuevo a sus hijos como están de grande y de hermoso, los 2 se sentían plenos y realizados. Ya que desde un principio le fue difícil lograr tener una familia, ellos nunca perdieron la esperanza de algún día tenerla, ahora lo estaban viendo y sonrieron a ver sus hijos felices y plenos con su nueva hermanita, no dudarían que sería inmensamente feliz alado de ellos

Fin

yesqui2000: Gracias por seguirme fielmente te dedico el final de mi historia, espero que te guste

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba

karly15

isabel20: Gracias por seguirme fielmente te dedico el final de mi historia, espero que te guste

analang

sayuri1707: Gracias por seguirme fielmente te dedico el final de mi historia, espero que te guste

lena

mayilu

starvenus

naiara1254

kararely

Gracias por sus RW se los agradezco mucho, gracias por leer mi historia.


End file.
